Fire Line
by Werikyu
Summary: Des yeux rouges et bleus perdus dans une effusion de flammes, des grosses griffes, des cris et pas mal de morts (On est a Beacon Hills, ça déconne pas), c'est ce qui résume le retour de Stiles Stilinski en Californie. Un Stiles potentiellement sauvage, grognant, et à apprivoiser. (Après la saison 6, avec quelques réarrangements. Oui, Stiles a des chromosomes tordus et surnaturels)
1. Prologue : Damned Fireworks

De prime, le plus impressionnant était le bruit : il y avait des cris, de douleur, principalement. D'effroi aussi. Il y avait le crépitement des mitrailles et des coups de feu. Mais surtout les aboiements de deux loups, ceux d'une meute qu'on tentait de déchirer.

Dans la scène, c'était bien simple, on ne voyait rien. C'était un extrait de guerre, de champ de bataille et surtout la démonstration même de la démence qu'engendrait la furie des hommes. D'un côté, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années tenait la bride d'un groupe de chasseurs. Devant eux un bon nombre de gargouilles et de créatures noires se dressait pour les protéger des diverses attaques ennemies.

Ces chasseurs, corrompus jusqu'à la moelle, serraient contre leurs torses les livres de magie noire et de sorcières qui leur conféraient ce pouvoir. Ils semblaient protéger une cage où un loup noir se confondait en gémissements incontrôlables. « Protéger » était un grand mot, les sorts sur la cage relevant plus d'un véritable désir de blesser que d'une protection. Enduite d'aconit tue-loup, de sorts affaiblissants et d'une multitude de poisons, elle n'était que le moyen de rétention d'un ennemi sur sa victime.Ils surveillaient l'otage.

Face à ces chasseurs, une trentaines de loups-garous se démenaient contre les créatures sombres. Scott était présent, transformé parmi eux aux cotés de Peter et Malia pour pourfendre des créatures aux corps poisseux de mauvaises intentions. Même Lydia se défendait, mélangeant sa voix au capharnaüm ambiant. En deuxième ligne, Cora et Isaac donnaient des coups de griffes aux assaillants qui brisaient la ligne, soutenus par des bêtas qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

Les invocations faites par les chasseurs étaient d'autant plus maladroites que dangereuses. Seuls des sorciers et sorcières de hauts rangs auraient dû avoir ce genre de grimoires dans les mains et leur amateurisme donnait naissance à des chimères si affreuses que même les livres ne devaient pas les connaitre. Leur nombre était incalculable, les psaumes d'invocations sonnant comme une longue litanie derrière le bourdon des cris et des armes. Les coups de feux retentissaient par-dessus la première ligne, les chasseurs ne sachant même plus s'ils touchaient les loups garous ou leurs propres soldats. Les monstres se relevaient aussi vite qu'ils ne tombaient, comme si la vie ne les avait en fait jamais habités.

La résistance des hybrides était impressionnante, même quand les pouvoirs de la banshee étaient si efficaces que leur « immortalité » tombait en lambeau. Si l'attaque avait été préparée par des experts en ce domaine, elle aurait été fatale à la meute, c'était certain. Par chance, les invocateurs ne savaient ni ce qu'ils disaient, ni quelle force conférer à leurs créatures, se contentant de répondre aux ordres de leur cheffe. Leurs connaissances des faits était rudimentaire : on leur demandait des soldats, ils créaient des soldats.

La véritable menace parmi le groupe de Scott, ce n'était pas les loups garous, Lydia ou la fureur de Malia, ni même la meute de Stiles qui se mêlait à la sienne. Ce n'était pas Rick et Jallen qui s'harmonisaient pour descendre les gargouilles trop entreprenantes ou les démons à l'allure de cadavre ; ce n'était pas Elisabeth à quatre pattes qui menait un petit groupe de jeune recrues a l'offensive, non. La menace venait de l'intérieur même. Au creux de la dernière ligne.

Et même les alliés de Scott ne pouvaient pas se décider à relâcher la bête qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur les chasseurs. Ils redoutaient le carnage et la mort inutile que promettait cette effusion de colère. C'est pourquoi Liam, Théo, Mason et Corey s'affairaient à retenir un loup de la taille d'un ours derrière une barrière de sorbier ; les deux loups garous tentant d'épuiser la bête en se jetant à plusieurs reprises sur son dos.

L'animal, anormalement grand, au pelage sable, se démenait avec fureur en se débattant contre la paroi, ses yeux rouges luisant comme des loupiotes. Les efforts des deux garçons étaient vains. Surtout quand Mandy, La supérieure des chasseurs, hurla dans un haut parleur :

**« ON BRÛLERA LES MOINDRE _LIENS_ DE TA MEUTE ! »**

Ses troupes répondaient à ses encouragement en rechargeant leurs armes et en accélérant les sortilèges ; « _Combattre le mal par le mal_ », disait-elle pour justifier l'invocation des monstres et l'exploitation du surnaturel.

Seulement elle ne voyait plus la limite entre le bien et le mal, comme si ses yeux étaient hantés par un épais brouillard d'intolérance. A ses yeux, l'odeur du sang versé et les sacrifices engendrés n'étaient que le moyen -macabre ou non- d'atteindre le délicieux fumet de vengeance qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ses coups et ses hommes s'abattaient en l'honneur de sa fille et de son mari, et elle n'avait plus assez de sentiments et de raison pour regretter le massacre. Elle ne lâchait pas sa cible des yeux -l'animal clair déchaîné dans sa barrière- si bien qu'elle ne faisait pas attention aux bien trop réels relents de fumée âcre qui commencèrent à s'élever au centre de l'enceinte du temple où ils se battaient. A force de tirs, une braise s'éveillait.

Ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes.

Le feu naquit et s'eleva brusquement, partant d'une étincelle pour s'animer en un brasier plus qu'imposant : incontrôlable. Il se déclara comme une explosion pour tout souffler sur son passage. Le champignon de feu s'éleva de plusieurs mètres avant de s'effondrer sur lui-même dans une large onde de flammes brûlantes. Certains des grimoires partirent en combustion instantanée ; les hommes eux-mêmes sentirent leur peau fondre au contact du feu. La meute de Scott fut projetée au loin, les combats se tarirent immédiatement, soufflés par l'explosion.

Quand les langues de flammes furent moins virulentes et entreprenantes, l'explosion se stoppa et elle ne laissa que des geignements de douleur et une sale fragrance de _brûlés_ derrière elle. Ce silence soudain et crépitant attisa l'attitude électrique des gens qui avaient été pris par surprise et qui ne s'attendaient pas à une déflagration pareille. Quand les ennemis se redressèrent pour comprendre ce qui avait prit feu, les lycanthropes étaient à terre et toutes invocations de magie noire avaient été calcinées.

Un feu était calmement allumé entre les deux camps, seul vestige, et il se mit soudain à ramper en traits droits, comme si quelqu'un avait aspergé le sol d'un filet d'alcool.

Deux lignes furent engendrées par le feu principal, crépitant sur l'herbe en projetant des gerbes d'étincelles. Celles-ci partirent à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, fusant dans des directions contraires. La première vers la barrière de sorbier, la deuxième vers la cage d'aconit.

Le feu brûla les cendres de sorbier et cela permit la libération du loup beige et celle de Liam et Théo, encore sonnés par l'onde de choc. L'énorme loup était soudain plus calme et tout ceux qui étaient assez éveillés pour le voir fixaient avec béatitude des flammes s'enrouler autour de sa patte droite. L'animal émit un grondement de satisfaction alors même que sa fourrure prenait feu à divers endroits de son corps.

De l'autre coté de l'épicentre de l'explosion, le deuxième chemin de feu avait atteint la cage, laquelle se plia sous les flammes comme si elle eut été faite de cire. Le Loup noir -plus petit que le premier- put sortir des décombres d'un pas calme. Ses lamentations de douleurs semblaient avoir disparu et ses yeux bleus, fixes, ne lâchaient plus l'animal dressé à son opposé.

Si la ligne se tordit comme de la lave autour de l'une de ses pattes, sa fourrure noire ne prit pas feu. Il s'avança seulement. Aucun des deux canidés ne semblait souffrir de la chaleur, leurs grondements se reliant en une mélodie presque juxtaposée à la perfection. Le champ de bataille était comme devenu muet a la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, observant le loup beige comme s'il représentait le dénouement du théâtre. Celui-ci avança jusqu'au foyer principal pour rejoindre son semblable. Leurs grognements ne firent qu'un, leurs truffes venant se frotter à l'encolure de l'autre. Ils s'assirent.

Le feu brilla soudainement d'une forte couleur bleue avant de reprendre une ampleur triple. Il explosa une nouvelle fois, anéantissant le reste des conflits en mettant à terre les derniers combattants. Le brasier prit alors comme un incendie ordinaire, reprenant ses droits sur lui-même et carbonisant les vestiges du temple en menaçant les arbres de ses flammes langoureuses et avides. Les survivants s'enfuirent.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Withdrawal

_Quelques semaines avant les événementsdu prologue,_

_3 ans après la déclaration de guerre de Gerard et donc 3 ans après sa mort._

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Stiles avait disparu. Pas un mot, pas une excuse, il s'était juste dissout dans la nature. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché dans toute la Californie, mais ses traces se stoppaient juste au niveau de Beacon Hills. Au début, Malia avait eu peur que les cavaliers fantômes soient revenus pour rechercher Stiles mais le train avait été dévié, c'était impossible. Les recherches ne s'arrêtent pas là : c'était un membre de la meute, après tout. Ils appelèrent des renforts, voulurent le retrouver à tout prix. Derek et Braeden rejoignirent les recherches dans le but de mettre la main sur le jeune garçon. Même Deaton sorti ses talents de motard pour parcourir les frontières du Mexique et prendre contact avec les possibles meutes et chasseurs ennemis. Après avoir ratissé le pays et avoir appelé Jackson, Ethan, Isaac et Cora, ils fouillèrent les grandes villes. Ils s'attirèrent d'ailleurs quelques problèmes avec des meutes mais grâce à Scott et au talent de médiateur naturel de Chris et Deaton, aucun combat sérieux ne fut déclenché. A peine quelques égratignures. Une fois que cette piste fut écartée, ils rentrèrent tous à Beacon Hills. Mais alors qu'ils entreprenaient des recherches au niveau de l'Oregon où des témoignages sur des manifestations surnaturelles avaient été entendus – le groupe entier s'accordait à dire que le jeune homme avait un don particulier pour s'attirer les foudres de tous les monstres d'Amérique-, Lydia cria.

Ce fut inattendu, flippant. Mais surtout morbide. Ils avaient tous préparé des affaires de camping pour partir ensemble plusieurs jours, répartis sur quatre voitures et trois motos : la voiture de fonction du Shérif, la camaro de Derek, celle de Chris et enfin la Jeep qu'Ethan, Braeden et Mason s'étaient embêtés à retaper pour l'occasion. Il avait fallut de la force, une bonne négociatrice pour acheter des pièces d'occasion sans se ruiner et enfin un cerveau assez compétent pour déchiffrer des instructions sans avoir besoin d'un mécanicien. Braeden, Deaton et Scott avaient mobilisé leurs motos et avaient même casé de quoi faire des pleins en cours de route dans le coffre des voitures.

Les groupes étaient faits : Derek, Cora, Isaac, Peter et Lydia partaient pour l'Est de l'Oregon ; le shérif, Parrish, Théo, Liam, Hayden, Corey et Mason pour le Nord : ils avaient la voiture la plus grande et la plus endurante. Le reste se coupait en deux petits groupes : Jackson et Ethan se partageaient la côte tandis que Chris, Malia et la mère de Scott devaient s'occuper du reste, au milieu du territoire.

Tout le monde s'était rejoint au loft la veille du voyage et ils dormaient tous sur des sacs de couchages ou sur des canapés, utilisés comme lits improvisés. Ils devaient partir à l'aube et Chris avait prévu un réveil à cet effet. Mais, alors que la meute était assez blottie pour se réchauffer les uns les autres, Lydia se redressa brusquement en position assise et hurla si fort que les personnes les plus proches d'elle se mirent à saigner des oreilles.

Son rêve fut d'un noir d'encre aveuglant et elle se mit à sangloter en attirant ses genoux contre son torse. Elle n'eut jamais un rêve aussi vide et une prémonition aussi peu utile. C'était bien simple : elle ne voyait rien, comme si elle portait un bandeau sur les yeux alors qu'elle coulait au fond d'une rivière glaciale. Tous comprirent que ce jour là il n'y aurait pas de chasse à l'homme. Si personne n'ouvrit la bouche, les gémissements et les couinements tristes furent assez déchirants pour que même les humains de la bande se resserrent dans une étreinte de réconfort. Le réveil sonna dans le vide, une minute à peine après le cri de la banshee.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Peter et Derek dénichèrent une stèle de marbre blanc. Ils l'installèrent sur la petite falaise qui surplombait Beacon Hills et Noah vint graver le nom de son fils en toutes lettres. Personne ne décrocha un mot, ils ne portaient même pas des vêtements d'enterrements, ils étaient juste tellement silencieux que l'absence du moulin à parole se fit encore bien ressentir. Ils pleurèrent, veillèrent, souffrirent. Longtemps, Scott fut terrifié par l'idée que Stiles soit mort comme un chien sur le bas d'une route, et que son corps soit en état de décomposition dans un ravin. Il voulut quand même partir a sa recherche, mais il fut retenu par sa meute, qui avait besoin de lui. Lydia désespérait que ses pouvoirs ne l'emmène pas jusqu'à un corps. Son don de banshee était mortellement silencieux. Pendant plusieurs jours les hurlements de deuil d'une meute se firent entendre dans Beacon Hills.

Le shérif réagit exemplairement, ne prit pas un congé, il ravala sa peine et tenta même parfois de remonter le moral de Scott et des amis proches de son fils. Mais derrière la façade résistante de Noah se cachait un homme qui appelait des nuits entières le numéro de portable de son fils. Il passait des heures interminables à sangloter en écoutant un répondeur et en chuchotant des « reviens » et des « je t'aime » dans des messages vocaux sans réponse.

Ils mirent un mois à se redresser un peu, le hasard faisant qu'une famille d'Ours Garous s'était installée à la frontière de leur territoire, agressant des enfants pour nourrir leurs jeunes. Ils furent obligés de prendre l'affaire en main et cela remit la meute sur le chemin, leur rappelant la priorité des vivants. Scott, qui commençait alors à penser que les personnes les plus proches de lui étaient destinées à mourir, se réveilla de la transe dans laquelle il s'était lui-même plongé : C'était à lui de les protéger sans relâche s'il ne voulait plus perdre un être cher.

La meute et ses proches restèrent au complet pendant presque deux mois. Puis, alors que Jackson et Ethan décidèrent de s'installer proche de Beacon Hills, Cora et Isaac repartirent en France, promettant de passer les voir au moins une fois tous les mois, lors des réunions mensuelles qui devaient s'organiser pour palier au problème « Monroe ».

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Trois ans passèrent. Seul le shérif reçut un jour des nouvelles de son fils lui demandant d'être patient et de ne rien dire aux autres. Il allait bien. Il était en vie. Pas en sécurité, mais en vie.

Le jour où il fit son grand retour était lors de l'une des réunions improvisées par la meute. Tout le monde de réunissait dans le loft de Derek, lequel s'était définitivement installé a Beacon Hills et avait même trouvé un travail à domicile impliquant de gérer les comptes de quelques entreprises. Pas moins grincheux qu'avant, peut être un poil moins pointilleux sur la surveillance du nouvel alpha, Derek ne changeait pas. Il n'aimait pas les gens, faisait peur à Liam et bon nombre des membres de la meute se référaient à lui en cas de problème. Il n'essayait pas de prendre la place de Scott et leur accord était assez délicat mais le fait était qu'il ressemblait a une sorte de conseiller intime. Présent dans la meute et portant presque la même odeur, il n'en faisait pourtant pas vraiment partie. Mais, en cas de problème, il était l'un des premiers à la défendre.

Le reste de la meute était là également et comme il prêtait son loft avec bonne foi, c'était devenu le repère des loups Garous. Il fallait avouer que, placé comme il était, excentré de la ville et à proximité des bois, le loft de Derek était l'endroit rêvé pour des gens un peu loufoques aux activités un peu loufoques. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Ils préparaient la cuisine ensemble -une sorte de plat de lasagnes revisité- quand les bruits et l'odeur d'une intrusion se fit clairement sentir à 20 mètres du loft. Mason se posa quelques questions quand tous les êtres aux sens sur-développés se figèrent en même temps en interrompant leurs actions. Quand les inconnus pénétrèrent le bâtiment, l'alarme se déclencha dans un signal strident.

Le loft était silencieux, pas un seul mouvement n'était perceptible. Seul le son régulier des battements de cœur rappelait la vie dans ce lieu. Rien ne bougea quand l'alarme cinglante s'accentua pour avertir de la progression de « quelqu'un » et pour cause : tout le monde était déjà aux aguets, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée principale encore close. L'odeur avait déjà averti la meute qu'une autre pénétrait sur leur territoire, et ce, sans s'en cacher. Scott, assit dans l'unique canapé aux côtés de Malia lui jeta un regard équivoque pour l'inciter a stopper la sonnerie. Les deux dernières recrues de la meute, des frères et sœurs qui se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre, étaient plus paniquées qu'autre chose. Ils lançaient des regards interrogatifs en alternant entre Scott et Liam. Mais les deux mâles ne répondaient pas à leurs attentes, figés. Cette odeur intrusive leur rappelait quelque chose, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre un nom dessus. Peter descendit les escaliers en adoptant exactement la même attitude. Ils avaient le droit d'avoir peur. La plupart des gens dont ils pouvaient reconnaître l'odeur étaient des ennemis auparavant battus qui venaient réclamer vengeance. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'aujourd'hui échappe à la règle. Pourtant, l'odeur leur rappelait quelque chose de plus proche et concret qui les forçait à réprimer leur instinct de rejet.

La porte fut tirée de l'extérieur, provoquant un bruit monstre dans le loft silencieux. Derek sortit de la cuisine à ce moment-là, un saladier à la main. Quatre silhouettes apparurent dans l'encadrement du lotissement. Deux plus petites têtes se cachaient dans les jupes de leur mère. D'abord, la meute vit cette femme aux longs cheveux auburns qui serrait ses enfants contre elle. Puis ils virent un jeune homme blond aux allures accueillantes et enfin l'expression plus renfrognée d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux sourcils froncés qui observait son voisin avec un air de reproche. La quatrième personne était une femme aux cheveux courts repeints en vert. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que la meute de Scott ne connaissait absolument pas ces étrangers. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas plus à l'aise qu'eux mais ils ne dissimulaient pourtant pas leur odeur de lycanthrope. Derek s'approcha des suspects en avançant lentement, cherchant à percer le mystère de l'impression de déjà-vu qui s'apposait à leur odeur. Les deux groupes se fixaient en chien de faïence quand des pas de courses retentirent dans les escaliers, derrière les nouveaux venus. Quand cette nouvelle présence qu'affermit derrière eux, les loups s'écartèrent pour laisser place à leur chef.

Un jeune homme que la meute de Scott reconnu immédiatement. Que ce soit son sweat rouge à capuche, sa démarche, ses cheveux en bataille, il sortait de derrière ses rangs avec l'allure d'un homme qui revenait d'entre les morts. Un sourire accrocheur aux lèvres, il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce avant de retirer sa capuche. Tous le regardaient et humaient son odeur comme s'ils ne croyaient pas à sa présence. Beaucoup d'entre eux blêmirent ; repensant surement au dernier cri de Lydia ; aux recherches agencées pour retrouver sa trace ; à la stèle de marbre sur la falaise. Ils revoyaient le deuil qu'ils avaient eu sur le dos, celui-là même qui contrastait avec la bonne humeur apparente de leur vis-à-vis.

Le premier à réagir fut Scott qui se leva d'un coup de son fauteuil pour se jeter sur son meilleur ami. L'odeur que Stiles portait était un poil différente de d'habitude, comme si elle était mélangée à toutes les effluves de sa meute. Jallen et Rick -les deux hommes à l'arrière- émirent des grondements contrariés quant aux intentions du brun. Mais les sentiments de bonheur et de soulagement qui s'échappaient de leur Alpha les calmèrent. Malia rejoint rapidement l'étreinte, dissimulant les rares larmes traîtresses qui suintaient au coin de ses yeux. Mason et Corey, qui pourtant ne connaissaient pas si bien Stiles ne purent s'empêcher de se joindre aux grondements de sincère soulagement qui s'élevaient de leur alpha. Après un temps de latence et sûrement de gêne, tout le monde vint rejoindre l'étreinte et même Peter donna une accolade à Stiles pour l'accueillir. Il n'y eut que les nouveaux bêtas de Scott qui restèrent en retrait, ne sachant même pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

\- **Putain Stiles ! T'étais... T'ét-... On te croyait mort !** s'écria Scott en outrepassant sa mesure pour appuyer sur les joues de Stiles, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était réel. **Comment vas-tu ? Bordel mec, je n'en reviens pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **

\- **j'aurai pu parier que tu étais décédé après avoir glissé sur une racine afin d'atterrir dans un ravin.** ajouta "affectueusement" Peter. **Mais je suis content d'avoir eu tort. **

\- **Heureux que mon retour te mette à l'aise**, sourit doucement Stiles en retirant les mains de son meilleur ami qui étaient toujours sur ses joues. **Je ne suis pas mort, eh oui. **Fit-il d'un ton théâtral et fois-ci il s'adressa à Scott : **Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas encore engagé dans un combat contre les créatures les plus invincibles et cauchemardesques de Beacon Hills ? **

\- **Par « créature invincible », tu parles de la Jeep ?** Rigola Scott dont la bonne humeur ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir.

Il ne s'attarda même pas sur l'attitude bien trop calme de Stiles. Celui qui trois ans auparavant parlait plus avec les mains qu'avec les mots était maintenant immobile, calme, et pas une blague ou un discours trop tordu ne s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

\- **J'espère qu'elle fonctionne encore**, sourit Stiles avec un air paisible.

\- **Évidement. Et Mason, Braeden et Ethan ont même changé et remit le moteur a neuf. Il n'y a plus une trace d'adhésif dans cette caisse. **Ajouta Scott, faisant toujours fi du peu de réaction que semblait témoigner le plus petit.

\- **Au cas où tu revenais**. Lâcha Théo avec un air de reproche.

Ses mots glacèrent l'Assemblée. Si Stiles n'était pas étonné de sa présence dans la meute de Scott – ça allait bien finir par arriver avec un alpha au grand cœur comme lui-, il devina surtout que son départ précipité – sa simulation de mort, même-, avait laissé de nombreuses conversations en plan. Stiles savait qu'ils avaient encore des tonnes de choses à se dire, et pas mal d'entre elles étaient essentielles pour revenir sur de bonnes bases. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Le garçon échangea un regard avec l'entièreté de la meute devant lui.

\- **Et puis, qui sont ces gens ?** demanda Liam avec un mouvement de menton impatient vers les nouveaux venus.

\- **Des loups garous.** Nota Mike, l'un des deux nouveaux bêtas de la meute de Scott.

\- **Eux ? C'est ma meute.** Sourit Stiles en pivotant à moitié vers les autres.

\- **Tu as une nouvelle meute ? **

\- **Faut croire que la plupart des loups Garous de Californie ont un penchant particulier pour les jeunes humains atteints de TDAH**. Marmonna Peter en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Justement, la meute ne vit pas en Californie. Elle est basée dans l' Utah.**

Cela expliquait facilement les recherches vaines que Scott et les siens avaient fait pour le retrouver. Personne n'aurait pensé à ce que Stiles change complètement d'Etat.

La fille aux cheveux verts fronça les sourcils au trouble d'hypéractivité qu'avait mentionné Peter. Apparemment qu'on parle ainsi du garçon l'interpellait et elle le faisait savoir en arborant la même expression renfrognée que l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Stiles se fit la réflexion qu'il devait probablement être maso pour toujours être entouré par des meutes de grognons.

\- **Laisse tomber, Elzy**. Lui souffla-t-il pendant que Peter comptait le nombre de kilomètres qui les séparaient.

\- **l'Utah et la Californie... y'a bien 1000 kilomètres de distance, au moins. **

\- **1160 kilomètres pour être exact**. affirma Stiles.

\- **1160 kilomètres, bordel**. répéta Scott.

\- **On aurait pu croire que t'étais mort.** marmonna Liam**. On croyait tous que t'étais mort. **Ajouta-t-il en insistant.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et lui sourit. Celui-ci avait posé son saladier sur une commode proche de la cuisine et il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de s'appuyer sur le chambranle de porte. Il était l'un des seuls à ne pas s'être mêlé dans la première accolade, même s'il avait un sourire sur les lèvres qui évoquait assez bien le réconfort qui l'avait saisi en reconnaissant Stiles. Celui-ci semblait clairement le regarder comme s'il détenait la clef d'un grand secret.

\- **Merci de ne pas leur en avoir parlé. **

\- **Même si je ne leur en ai pas parlé, ils ont remarqué tout seul, Stiles. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour faire état de ta disparition. **Fit remarquer Derek. **Tu n'as pas conscience de l'effet que tu as sur les autres. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es chiant et que tu monologues aussi longtemps qu'un politicien qui tourne en rond que, forcément, les gens te détestent. **Il y eut un silence alors qu'il fusillait Stiles du regard.** On était tous à ta recherche. Même _moi_ je t'ai cru mort. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'un gars aussi bavard que toi puisses rester dans le silence pendant aussi longtemps ? **la peine dans sa voix se fit presque entendre**. Ok, on te priait souvent pour que tu te taises deux minutes, mais on n'a pas demandé trois ans de silence radio.**

\- **Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais tu le sais, je devais partir.**

Il était rare que Derek fasse un discours aussi long. Son nouveau travail de soutiens aux entreprises le forçait parfois à rencontrer des gens durant des entretiens de quelques heures, durant lesquels il devait prendre la parole en continu pour expliquer les différents plans économiques appropriés. Mais d'une certaine manière, s'il n'était toujours pas à l'aise dans les relations de bases et amicales, même si cet exercice de dialogue lui avait délié la langue d'une façon assez inattendue. Durant cette prise de parole, il n'en resta pas moins sec et accusateur. On ne peut pas changer un Hale jusqu'à la racine après-tout. Aux mots de Stiles, Peter et Scott eurent un regard interrogateur en direction de Derek. Celui-ci évita le dialogue, une mine renfrognée à l'appui. Il ne fallait pas en demander trop non plus. Un discours, ok. Mais pas deux.

Un des loups garous derrière Stiles eu un ricanement. C'était celui avec les cheveux noirs. Il portait une multitude de piercings sur ses oreilles et avait une attitude désinvolte qui frôlait l'arrogance.

\- **Stiles, bavard ? Et vous êtes sensés être ses proches ? **

L'intéressé lui coula un regard noir et Jallen - le garçon blond à l'air enfantin - se permit de lui donner un coup de coude pour ne pas que son camarade ne s'enfonce. Mais Stiles se fit seulement une remarque orale, le ton plat au possible :

\- **C'est vrai que vous ne m'avez pas connu trop bruyant, vous.**

Malia fronça les sourcils à ses mots, un peu comme à son habitude. Elle n'osait encore rien dire mais Stilinski devinait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à demander des éclaircissements.

\- **Soit. Tu vis dans l'Utah et t'as une meute. C'est que tu n'es pas aussi nul que ce que je pensais, au final**. supposa Peter avec une pointe de sarcasme habituelle. **Peut-être que Derek et moi connaissons cette meute. C'est laquelle ? Qui est l'alpha ? **

\- **Et bien... l'alpha, c'est moi**.

Cela fit l'effet d'une gifle. Ou plutôt d'une blague sur les juifs en plein repas de famille. Vraiment pas fameux. Liam sursauta même et Scott avait la bouche tellement ouverte que sa mâchoire partait encore plus de travers. On entendit les neurones de tout le monde lâcher et Malia explosa enfin.

\- **Entendez... C'est quoi ce bordel ? Alpha, Stiles ? Sérieusement ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Et puis c'est quoi l'histoire du " je devais partir " ? Comment ça t'es plus bruyant ? J'ai jamais vu un mec avec un larynx aussi musclé que toi ! Explique nous, je comprends rien moi !** Sa dernière phrase eut presque l'air d'une supplique. Stiles eu même l'image de Malia, quatre ans en arrière, quand elle réclamait des cours de maths à Lydia avec des yeux larmoyants.

\- **Disons que c'est assez long à expliquer ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de m'imposer mais on a des louveteaux en bas âge et nous avons fait beaucoup de route aujourd'hui. J'espérais trouver refuge dans le loft et vous parler un peu.**

La lenteur de ses dires et le calme apparent du jeune homme surprirent les autres. A moins que ce soit son bon sens qui les surprirent ? Il n'avait même pas fait de blague de travers, d'égarement dans les phrases ni même un seul geste qui trahissait l'hyperactivité. Il était juste immobile devant son ancienne meute et il attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- **Allô ? **

\- **Euh... Ouai, bien sûr des louveteaux ...** se reprit Scott en se tournant vers Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

Malia plissa les yeux et osa un :

\- **Félicitations ? **

\- **Hein ?** s'étonna Stiles au brusque changement de ton.

\- **Au mon dieu c'est vrai ! si t'es l'alpha, t'es aussi papa ! c'est magnifique !** s'exclama Mason. Enfin, tu restes un peu jeune pour ça, mais si t'as trouvé quelqu'un, c'est l'idéal.

Le jeune homme avait toujours adoré les enfants au point de non-retour. Quand son père restait trop longtemps a l'hôpital avant de rentrer chez eux, il passait tout son temps dans la partie maternité de l'établissement. Mason était le genre de garçon aux doigts de fée qui berçait et calmait les enfants bruyants dans les files d'attente. Un vrai papa poule.

\- **Wow. Alors comme ça Stiles t'as dépassé, Scott ? j'étais pourtant persuadé qu'a force de forniquer avec Malia tu serais le premier a avoir une portée.** Ajouta Peter avec toute la gentillesse dont il pouvait faire preuve -autant dire que ça ne volait pas haut -. **Mais faut croire que les vierges d'un jour ne le sont pas toujours. **Finit-il avec un clin d'œil à Stiles alors qu'il prenait Scott par l'épaule comme pour le consoler.

\- **Qu'est-ce que-...** Balbutia Stiles. **Non... Non ! Ce ne sont pas mes enfants, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? **

\- **Bah tu sais, être alpha, les femelles, les bêtas, tout ça. **

\- **Généralement c'est l'alpha qui a tous les droits sur les femelles de sa meute...**marmonna Scott comme s'il prenait son meilleur ami avec des pincettes.

Mais on voyait clairement que personne ne croyait à son histoire d'alpha. Après tout, son odeur n'avait pas changé comme celle d'un loup garou. Pour eux, il était toujours le Stiles humain qu'il connaissait. Peut être encore plus flippant qu'avant et moins exubérant mais Stiles quand même.

\- **Ouais, en gros il peut toutes les engrosser**. Déclara franchement Malia.

\- **Mais... c'est comme si Scott sautait tout le monde !** Stiles sembla réfléchir et rigola tout seul (probablement parce que oui, Scott sautait vraiment tout le monde). **C'est vrai, _Elle_, c'est vrai.** Chuchota-t-il à lui-même, comme s'il répondait à quelqu'un que personne ne pouvait voir. Il releva ensuite le regard vers ses vis-à-vis. **Enfin bref, la meute ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Pas chez moi. **

Tout le monde le fixait comme s'il virait fou. Ils rêvaient où Stiles était en crise de schizophrénie aiguë ? Les seuls à ne pas être surpris, c'était les bêtas derrière lui qui attendaient leur entrée en scène.

Stiles secoua doucement la tête et fit un signe à la jeune mère de s'approcher. Celle-ci, toujours dans ses habitudes de travail, leur offrit un sourire d'assistante tout en tenant ses deux garçons par la main. Les enfants somnolaient déjà en se frottant les yeux. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux auburns ondulés qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et ses yeux bleus pâles lui donnaient un air hypnotisant.

-**Je vous présente Emily, Christopher et Alexander. Emily, voici Scott, mon meilleur ami.** A ce titre toujours conservé, l'autre alpha eu un sourire réjouit et bomba un peu le torse. **Ici, Malia, c'est une coyote Garou. Ils sont en couple. **

Les deux rougirent. Quand Stiles était parti pour sa formation au FBI, ils n'avaient pas prévenu Stiles de leur relation. Sûrement parce qu'il semblait enfin se rapprocher de Lydia, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment cassé ensemble, Stiles et Malia. Ils n'étaient même pas certains d'avoir été en couple a un moment, en fait. Ça avait installé une gêne et Scott n'avait jamais dit à Stiles qu'il s'intéressait à son ex. D'ailleurs, ils ne se rappelaient même pas de lui avoir dit avant la disparition du jeune homme. Leur relation durait et ça leur allait à tous les deux mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit assez flagrant pour que Stiles le remarque en quelques minutes.

\- **Ses louveteaux sont vraiment beaux.** Déclara Scott en couvant les deux enfants d'un regard étrange, propre à celui d'un alpha qui observe de potentielles recrues.

Il ne devait même pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait mais Stiles se mit malgré tout entre les jeunes et son meilleur ami. Pas comme s'il voulait les protéger d'une menace mais juste pour poser une alerte à l'autre alpha. Il n'était pas sûr que Scott ait comprit le message. Derek observa le spectacle avec un demi-sourire. On sentait un énorme décalage entre Scott et Stiles ; un peu comme si le fils du shérif avait plus d'expérience que son frère de cœur. Il s'en amusa.

Stiles se tourna ensuite vers Jallen, Elisabeth et Rick, les trois membres en retrait. Ils prirent le mouvement pour un ordre et s'avancèrent solennellement pour encadrer leur alpha. Celui-ci les présenta dans l'ordre : Rick aux cheveux noirs et Jallen aux cheveux blonds à sa gauche et Elisabeth au cheveux verts qui prenait place a sa droite. Il les présenta tous comme des loups garous mais crut bon d'ajouter que Jallen avait un don de voyance.

**\- Il est peut-être temps que je vous explique les raisons de ma retraite, n'est-ce pas ? **

\- **Pas sans moi !** Déclara la voix d'une femme derrière eux.

Une blonde vénitienne aux allures de tornade fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par Parrish et Hayden ainsi que deux revenants de France : Isaac et Cora. Elle avait les sourcils froncés mais lorsqu'elle put voir le visage de son ami, de son confident, Lydia finit par lâcher :

\- **Maintenant que la meute est au complet, la réunion peut commencer.**

Et les principaux membres étaient effectivement présents : Scott et Malia, Liam et Hayden, Mason et Corey, Isaac et Cora, Peter et Théo, Lydia et Parrish, les deux nouveaux membres : Leena et Mike, Derek et ... Stiles.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Protective Sail

_Quelques années auparavant, fin de la première saison (Épisode 12)_

Ils quittaient le bal de fin d'année. Stiles avançait avec précaution sur la route. La jeep roulait sans accroc. Les paroles entre lui et son passager était vives mais plates, sans nulle forme de plaisir. Et même s'il tentait de ne pas le faire paraître, il savait que l'autre homme sentait sa peur et sa panique. Stiles s'agrippait au volant et serrait les dents. Il se sentait menacé par la présence de Peter dans sa Jeep. Quelque chose lui disait de ne pas relâcher sa prudence et il crachait des réponses froides acerbes de sarcasme.

Peter Hale le terrorisait. Plus il avançait, plus les images de Lydia couverte de contusions et de sang le hantaient. Il se mordait les lèvres, espérait que Jackson -qu'il avait appelé pour qu'il se rende sur le terrain de crosse- arriverait à temps pour aider la jeune femme. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de la laisser ainsi, vulnérable et mal en point derrière lui. Et d'un autre côté, il mourrait d'envie d'arracher la tête de l'homme assit sur son siège passager.

S'il ne tenait pas un tant soit peu à sa vie et s'il connaissait un moyen de tuer définitivement le loup garou, il aurait été capable de se lancer dans une mission suicide juste pour le voir mort. Par exemple en tournant le volant là, maintenant et se planter a deux contre un arbre. Mais son sacrifice serait probablement vain Peter étant déjà une sorte de zombie. De plus, quand Peter ironise le sort de la jeune femme en lui disant qu'elle va surement devenir un loup-garou a son tour, si elle ne meurt pas, Stiles est choqué. Il n'a pas le temps d'imaginer la charge que cela pourrait être. Surtout si, comme lui explique Peter, le cycle de transformation chez une femme ne se limite pas a la nuit de la pleine lune. Maintenant, il ne veut pas imaginer, même si ce sort-là lui parait déjà plus doux que la mort a laquelle Lydia était promise.

Il ne pipe pas mot durant le trajet, serrant les mâchoires. Peter le guide alors jusqu'à un parking souterrain à proximité du centre de santé où Derek l'avait emmené lors de leur rencontre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la menace que représentait l'homme à côté de lui et la vue de cet établissement ne faisait que raviver les souvenirs de la confrontation des deux loups. Et plus il passait de temps à côté de l'alpha, plus il se demandait sérieusement ce que ce psychopathe attendait de lui.

Ils descendent de sa jeep et Peter l'attrape par le bras pour le tirer vers une voiture noire. Stiles hausse un sourcil. Normalement, l'oncle de Derek était sensé être plongé dans le coma depuis maintenant six ans, comment aurait-il bien put se procurer un véhicule après seulement quelques jours ?

\- **C'est à qui cette voiture ?** demande-t-il en restant à distance. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment de possibilité de fuite quand on était-il en compagnie d'un loup garou -alpha qui plus est-.

\- **A mon infirmière.** répond froidement Peter.

\- **Et que lui est-il arrivé ?** ose demander le garçon.

Il se souvenait de la jeune femme qui les avait accueilli dans le centre de santé. Même si elle avait été assez folle pour suivre Peter dans ses aspirations de meurtre, Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était humaine et que l'alpha avait un dessein bien funeste pour elle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité quand l'autre homme le coupe dans ses pensées en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture. Stiles sursaute. Le cadavre de la jeune femme était plié dans une posture inconfortable et sa peau blanche commençait à se strier de veines plus sombres. Le dessein funeste de l'infirmière était bien là.

\- **Oh mon dieu !**

Mais Peter l'ignore royalement, pousse un peu le corps comme si c'était un sac abandonné ou une gène comme une autre et il se saisit de la sacoche de son ordinateur portable rangé dans le coffre. Stiles est interdit, il le regarde faire et ne sait plus quoi penser ni où mettre ses mains. Ce type a l'air totalement a l'aise avec la manipulation d'un corps disloqué et c'est terrifiant. Peter claque alors le coffre avec une expression de suffisance.

\- **J'ai plus intéressant.** sourit-il à Stiles et un frisson désagréable eut l'audace de remonter le long de son dos.

Peter installe alors son matériel d'informatique sur le coffre de la voiture, allumant tranquillement son ordinateur. Le brun derrière lui tente de calmer ses neurones qui lui rappellent sans cesse qu'une infirmière morte est en train de pourrir dans l'habitacle sur lequel Peter s'appuie.

-** Bonne chance pour avoir un signal d'ici.** Marmonne-t-il pour oublier la situation dans laquelle il est , c'est-à-dire seul avec un alpha proche de la démence dans un parking dont il ne connaissait même pas les issues de secours -il avait vérifié-. Peter le coupe dans ses pensées en lui donnant une petite boite informatique.

\- **Oh. Un routeur sans fil... Et un ordinateur portable ?** s'étonne-t-il en voyant le plus vieux installer son matériel. **Tous les alphas sont accrocs aux nouvelles technologies ou vous êtes le seul ?** Demande-t-il pendant qu'il actionne le routeur et Peter lui lance un regard en biais digne des pires menaces de mort.

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre à Stiles et il recule d'un pas pour lui laisser l'accès au mac.

\- **Dépêche toi de te connecter.**

-** Avec un attirail pareil, vous êtes sur de démystifier l'image des loup-garous.** Marmonne Stiles pour éviter un blanc. Il se saisit du routeur et tape les différents codes pour connecter l'ordinateur au routeur. Il remarque alors que c'est celui de son meilleur ami alors, sans quitter l'écran des yeux il ajoute : **Écoutez, vous avez besoin de l'identifiant et du mot de passe de Scott et je suis désolé mais je ne les connais pas.**

-**Tu les connais parfaitement.** rétorque vivement l'autre.

\- **Non ! Je vous jure que non.** Ment Stiles en haussant les sourcils. N'importe qui n'y aurait vu que du feu.

\- **Même si je faisais abstraction de tes battements de cœur, je serais quand même capable de dire quand tu mens.** fit Peter en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et quand Stiles tente de démentir avec force de mensonges, le loup garou le saisit par la nuque pour le plaquer violemment contre la carrosserie. Le jeune homme grimace et il sert vivement les dents quand l'alpha susurre :

_\- _**Je sais me montrer très persuasif, Stiles. Ne me pousses pas à bout.**

Et Stiles sent tous ses membres se contracter de colère. Pas de peur, de la fureur, plutôt. Quelque chose de différent commence à bouillir en lui depuis que le loup le maintient contre la voiture. Une bouffée de haine pure frôle sa conscience rien qu'à l'idée que ce mec le touche. Il se redresse alors et s'occupe de la connexion de l'appareil. Comme la session de Scott est bloquée, il se contente des seuls paramétrages auxquels il a accès, c'est à dire les différents réseaux. Restant concentré sur l'écran, le brun sert les dents et demande :

-** Vous ferez quoi quand vous aurez retrouvé Derek ?**

\- **Ne réfléchis pas, Stiles. Identifiant et Mot de passe.** lui rappelle Peter.

Mais Stiles résiste et sert les yeux en remuant nerveusement.

\- **Vous allez tuer des gens, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Seulement ceux qui sont responsables.**

Mais la réponse de l'alpha ne l'enchante pas vraiment. Il se force a calmer sa respiration instable et tente de se concentrer sur l'écran.

\- **Si je fais ce que vous voulez, promettez moi de ne pas mêler Scott à ces meurtres**, tente-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Peter prend une inspiration agacée et Stiles le voit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- T**u sais pourquoi les loups chassent en meute ?** Stiles tique un peu. Il connait déjà l'histoire. **C'est parce que leurs proies favorites sont trop grosses pour être abattues par un seul loup. J'ai besoin de Derek et de Scott. Il me faut les deux dans ma meute.**

\- **Scott ne vous aidera pas**. rétorque le plus jeune, sûr de lui.

\- **Oh que si.** s'amuse Peter avec un sourire mauvais. **Parce que ça sauvera Allison. Et toi aussi, tu vas m'aider... parce que ça sauvera Scott, ton "meilleur ami". Et tu le connais si bien, que tu vas me donner son Identifiant, et même son mot de passe.**

Stiles hésite un instant devant le zèle de son vis-à-vis. Il sait déjà très bien qu'il n'a pas le choix s'il ne veut pas mourir. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il n'a pas envie de se laisser faire. Il déteste se sentir impuissant et il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas lancer son poing dans la tête de son vis-à-vis. Ça le démange, même avec une différence de force impossible à combler. Mais il aurait plus de chance de se précipiter lui même dans la mort que de faire regretter a Peter ces agissements de pourriture des bas-fonds. Se rendant pleinement compte de sa situation, il se concentre sur l'écran et tape les fameuses informations soit-disant "personnelles" de son meilleur ami.

\- **Son identifiant est "Allison" ?** s'étonne Peter en suivant ses faits et gestes.

Stiles ne répond pas et il continue de taper.

-**Son mot de passe est "Allison" aussi ?** répète cette fois-ci l'alpha d'un ton décontenancé.

Stiles lui coule un regard plein de presque-compassion. Ça fait toujours cet effet là quand on rencontre Scott : on s'attend pas du tout à ce qu'il soit aussi... benêt ?

\- **Vous le voulez toujours dans votre meute ?**

Peter lève les yeux au ciel avec un air désespéré et après avoir bien pressé Stiles pour qu'il trouve la géolocalisation du portable de Derek, celui-ci laisse le temps au site de charger la carte de Beacon Hills. La police a eut beau faire des efforts pour que leur site soit opérationnel, tout le monde sait que le temps de réaction est excessivement long. Stiles fronce les sourcils au résultat.

\- **Attendez, c'est impossible...** Et Peter se penche alors sur l'écran. **C'est là qu'ils le détiennent ? Dans sa propre maison ?**

Au départ, l'alpha fronce les sourcils, interloqué a son tour, avant qu'ils ne se délient sous la compréhension, se mettant immédiatement à ranger l'ordinateur. Un petit sourire triomphant éclot sur ses lèvres quand il annonce :

\- **Pas dans la maison... Sous la maison. Et je sais exactement où c'est.**

Stiles le fixe, perturbé, quand des hurlements de loup-garous se font entendre. Comme le jeune homme ne connait pas tant de loups que ça, il est à la fois surpris de les entendre sans ouïe surnaturelle et il devine également que ça doit être Scott ou Derek. Voire, _et_ Derek. Il ne sait pas trop comment il le sait mais il a l'impression de pouvoir lire les cris qui font vibrer l'air.

-** Et je ne suis pas le seul, apparemment.** déclare Peter, aux aguets.

Quand il finit de ranger les affaires d'informatique, ils entendent encore les cris. Le loup garou se tourne alors vers l'humain en tendant la main.

\- **Donnes moi tes clés de voiture.**

Stiles soupire, comme s'il venait de perdre sa dernière accroche. D'abord Scott avec la voiture, ensuite Lydia pas plus loin que dans la soirée et maintenant sa Roscoe ? C'était de l'excès, il en était sûr. Avec un renâcle bruyant, il sortit son porte-clef.

\- **Elle grince quand on passe en seconde.** marmonna -t-il avec un ton de fataliste.

Mais quand Peter attrape ses clefs pour les serrer dans son poing jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tordent sous sa poigne, le visage de Stiles se repeint de surprise. Il récupère ses clefs et elles sont aussi tordues qu'un tire-bouchon. Il ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- **Donc vous n'allez pas me tuer ?**

Mais Peter s'arrête alors qu'il s'apprêtait a partir, plissant les yeux avec un air suspicieux, voire même agacé. Il se tourne vers Stiles et fronce même les sourcils.

\- **Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire.**

\- **Vous vous transformez en monstre géant aux yeux rouges, avec des crocs et des griffes de la taille de mon avant-bras et vous n'êtes pas le méchant ?**

-** Je t'aime bien, Stiles.** affirme Peter en ignorant la remarque acerbe de son vis-à-vis, ce qui , après une telle déclaration d'amour, détonne totalement.

Stiles n'aime pas trop la phrase que le loup garou vient de prononcer. Dans d'autres circonstances ça sonnerait très pédophile ou tueur en série -quoiqu'il ne soit pas sûr des activités de Peter en dehors du harcèlement de Beacon Hills-. Il reste donc sur ses gardes lorsque l'homme revient sur ses pas pour se mettre bien en face de Stiles.

\- **Puisque tu m'as aidé, je vais te donner quelque chose en retour.** Il s'approche un peu plus. **Veux-tu la morsure ?**

Stiles sursaute presque.

\- **Quoi ?**

Peter lève les yeux au ciel et répète :

\- **Veux-tu la morsure ? Si ça ne te tue pas... et ça le pourrait... tu deviendras comme nous.**

\- **Comme vous ?**

\- **Oui, un loup-garou. Veux-tu que je te fasse un dessin ?** s'agace-t-il pour changer. **Cette première nuit dans les bois, j'ai pris Scott parce que j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle meute. Ça aurait pu être toi. Tu pourrais être aussi puissant que lui. Plus besoin d'être à ses côtés, de le regarder devenir plus fort et plus rapide, plus populaire, le voir aux côtés de toutes les filles. Vous seriez égaux.**

Pendant sa tirade, Peter a attrapé le poignet de Stiles et il le tient a moins de vingt centimètres de sa mâchoire. Mais Stiles est juste paralysé. Depuis que l'autre homme a amorcé un contact avec sa peau, quelque chose se met a gronder en lui. Cela ressemble aux hurlements qui continuent de faire vibrer l'air autour d'eux. Il sait d'avance que cette proposition n'est qu'un coup monté qui permettrait à Peter d'agrandir sa meute et d'obtenir plus de pouvoir. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, l'idée le transperce d'envie et de jalousie. Pas qu'il en veuille à Scott de quoi que ce soit, mais il serait idiot de refuser plus de force quand on vient d'apprendre l'existence de créatures surnaturelles plus flippantes les unes que les autres.

\- **Ou peut-être même que tu serais plus fort que lui. Alors, Oui ou non ?**

Mais quand les mots de son vis-à-vis franchissent ses lèvres, Stiles se sent soudainement comme transporté autre part. Il est physiquement présent, mais psychologiquement absent, si bien qu'il laisse un blanc à la question sans réponse de Peter. Et lors du fragment de seconde où Stiles ferme les yeux, c'est comme s'il venait d'arrêter le temps. Peter est figé et son corps est lui-même immobile. Stiles ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe : d'un coup, il se voit d'un point de vue extérieur, alors qu'il est persuadé qu'il a juste fermé les yeux.

Ce qu'il voit dans ce lieu qu'il attribue systématiquement à son for-intérieur : une ombre de la taille d'un ours qui l'attend. Il n'arrive pas à bien saisir les contours de l'image, et ne peut que remarquer le pelage clair de la bête. Celle-ci est appuyée sur l'arrière de ses mollets et elle bat la queue comme un chat en colère. Stiles fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Il a à peine le temps d'attribuer le grognement qui bourdonne a ses oreilles a l'espèce de monstre qui semble montrer les dents à Peter. Parce que lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, sa main est déjà loin des crocs de Peter, rabattue contre son torse.

**\- Je ne veux pas être comme vous.**

Stiles n'est vraiment pas sûr que ce soit lui qui ait choisi de faire ce mouvement de recul, l'image fugace de la bête dans son crâne commençant déjà à le hanter. Les mots sont les siens, par contre. Et cela a fait taire le grondement qui faisait battre son sang dans ses tempes.

\- **Sais-tu ce que je viens d'entendre à cet instant ?** le nargue Peter en rentrant ses yeux rouges et ses crocs proéminents. T**on cœur battant légèrement plus fort lorsque tu disais "je ne veux pas".** Il esquisse un sourire supérieur et l'adolescent serre les poings en le voyant. **Tu crois peut-être que tu me dis la vérité, mais tu te mens à toi même.**

Cette fois-ci, Stiles est presque d'accord avec lui. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qui vient de lui arriver. Il est juste perturbé par ce flash dans sa tête qui n'a pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse déterminer ni la nature de l'animal, ni la cause de cette transe étrange.

**\- Au revoir Stiles.**

Et quand Peter s'en va, Stiles se reconnecte à la réalité : il se rappelle que Derek est encore retenu dans les sous-sols de sa maison et à en croire les hurlements qui continuent sous le regard de la lune, Scott ne va pas tarder à le rejoindre. Et par sa faute, Peter va pouvoir les trouver tous les deux. Il n'essaye même pas d'imaginer quel genre de vengeance macabre le rescapé d'incendie à prévu d'organiser avec Scott et Derek. Alors Stiles se reconcentre sur la jeune femme qu'il a dû abandonner sur le terrain de crosse. Il se met alors à courir vers l'hôpital. Il a eu le temps de retenir le chemin pendant qu'il conduisait. Quand bien même sa voiture était hors service, il n'allait pas attendre sagement que la fourrière se bouge le cul alors même qu'il ne sait pas si Jackson a eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener Lydia aux urgences. Il espère également qu'elle ne va pas mourir, quand bien même cela signifie qu'elle va devenir l'une des membres de la meute de Peter. Il frissonne a l'idée. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser, il doit s'acquérir de son état.

* * *

" _Ce salaud profite ! Tu n'as rien à envier à ce vieux loup. T'es plus fort que lui, tu peux le battre !"_

Entendit Stiles dans son rêve, le soir même. Il ne comprit pas. Mais comme il n'était pas connu pour avoir un sommeil très à point, il mit cette phrase sur le fait de son père qui pouvait recevoir des appels tard dans la nuit. Avec sa porte de chambre ouverte, il aurait très bien put capter une discussion entre le shérif et un de ses adjoints. Et cette discussion aurait put se transposer dans son rêve, à l'instar d'un bruit parasite ou du froid quand vient l'hiver. Il mit également sa vision lors de la discussion avec Peter sur le compte de son manque de sommeil. Morphée a bon dos.

Mais depuis ce jour, le brun n'arrive pas à expliquer l'impression d'être toujours suivit, d'avoir des hallucinations. Par moment, Stiles voyait le temps se figer comme lors de la dernière discussion avec Peter mais il n'a jamais le temps de regarder autour de lui que l'illusion s'évanouit déjà. Quelque chose changeait, il le sentait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de néfaste mais c'était un peu comme s'il devenait plus courageux ou une connerie dans le genre. Parfois, il se surprenait a vouloir en venir aux mains quand il se disputait avec quelqu'un, alors que ça avait toujours été dans sa nature de se protéger uniquement avec des mots et du sarcasme.

Néanmoins, comme il ne se sentait ni menacé ni en danger, il ne fit pas de recherche, préférant rester dans le déni plutôt que s'attarder sur des poings qui se serrent plus souvent, des grognement gutturaux qui lui traversent le crâne ou une meilleure endurance durant les entraînements de crosse. De toute façon, ce n'était pas assez flagrant pour lui -ni même pour les autres - pour qu'il ne se penche là dessus. Peut être était-ce seulement les hormones qui travaillaient : il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

C'est lorsque le calme revint à peu près dans Beacon Hills, le mois après la mort de Kate et Peter, que son père le prit à part lors d'un repas. Il venait alors de préparer de la salade et une quiche aux poireaux tout en planquant tous les moyens de communications extérieures type téléphone, ordinateurs et radio portable pour éviter que son père ne soit tenté de commander des pizzas ou autre fast food gras.

\- **Stiles.** Appela son père alors qu'il était dans la salle à manger.

\- **Non papa, je ne ferais pas de frites ou d'œufs au bacon, tu dois réguler ton cholestérol.**

\- **Non, c'est pas pour ça.**

Il entendit son père avancer et le vit passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-** Quoi ? t'as enfin acheté des ampoules pour le miroir de la salle de bain ?**

Noah leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait quand son fils lui rappelait toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire dans la maison de manière aussi détournée.

\- **Nan.**

\- **Dommage, j'espérais mettre ma beauté inégalable en lumière.**

Stiles ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire, satisfait de son jeu de mot. Son père grommela et regarda au dessus de l'épaule de son fils ce qu'ils allaient manger aujourd'hui. Grimaçant à la vue d'une montagne de mâche bien verte, il se tourna juste vers lui.

\- **On attend quelqu'un ce soir ?** demanda-t-il.

\- **Quelqu'un ?** répéta Stiles

\- **Hm. Ouais, t'as mit trois assiettes sur la table. Du coup, je me disais que t'avais peut-être invité Scott ou Lydia.**

\- **Crois-moi, je serais mort avant que Lydia Martins n'entre dans cette maison avec une once de consentement. Et Scott va au restaurant avec sa mère, ce soir. Donc... Personne ne doit venir. J'ai juste fait une erreur.**

Le garçon alla voir de lui-même la table qu'il avait dressé. Effectivement, en plus d'avoir installé une assiette, il avait même mit des couverts et une chaise en plus sur leur table de salle à manger. Il essaya de fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour savoir à quoi il pensait quand il avait mit la table mais il se souvenait juste de l'avoir fait naturellement.

\- **Ta mère te manque, c'est ça ?** demanda Noah derrière lui alors qu'il retirait l'assiette en réfléchissant. **Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tu laissais aussi une deuxième chaise dans ta chambre, comme si... Comme si quelqu'un allait venir. T'as même mit une troisième brosse à dent dans la salle de bain. Alors, à moins que t'ai une petite amie que je n'ai jamais vu et que tu ne m'aurais jamais présenté...**

Son père avait l'air soucieux et Stiles n'osa pas le couper dans son dialogue, ne sachant pas lui même de quoi il parlait. Il ne se rappelait ni avoir mit la troisième assiette sur la table, ni avoir prit une chaise ou avoir mit une troisième brosse à dents.

\- **Ou peut-être Scott ? Sa mère m'a dit que tu venais trop chez elle, souvent pour squatter jusque très tard, alors peut-être que lui aussi vient ici sans que je ne le sache... Sans quoi, tu me diras comment il fait pour rentrer sans passer par la porte. Enfin bref. Je sais pas, je vais pas te demander, les ados ont aussi besoin d'un peu de mystère et d'intimité, mais... Je... Je peux pas remplacer maman mais... si jamais c'est à propos de ça, tu peux m'en parler, ok ?**

Stiles réfléchit fortement aux dires de son père tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour ranger ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Scott ne dormait pas ici, et à ce qu'il sache, aucune fille n'aurait put avoir eu le béguin pour lui. Il ne parlait qu'à Lydia de toute façon et son père le saurait si elle avait accepté ses avances ou même si elle avait répondu a une seule de ses tentatives de discussion. D'ailleurs, toute la ville le saurait. Lorsqu'il ferma le placard, il se tourna vers son père avec un sourire fabriqué de toute pièce.

\- **Ouai, maman me manque. Mais ça va. J'ai juste la tête ailleurs.**

Le soir même, Stiles entra dans sa chambre en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qui clochait avec lui. Certes, dire que sa mère lui manquait était un euphémisme. Mais il avait fait le deuil. Ça allait mieux maintenant. Juste, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Avant de dormir, il veilla à remettre ladite chaise en plus dans le salon, ne se rappelant pas non plus de l'avoir posée ici. Il resta longtemps dans son lit a fixer le plafond, immobile, les pensées emmêlées. Il n'avouait pas encore à son père que le sommeil n'arrivait pas à s'installer durant les heures normales.

Parfois il pouvait s'endormir à quatre heures de l'après-midi mais il pouvait tout aussi bien rester éveillé deux jours entier sans bailler une seule fois. Comme si la nuit n'avait aucun effet sur son système immunitaire. Et puis, son rêve le hantait. La voix qu'il entendait lui répétant des choses dont il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir au réveil. Cette fois-ci, comme beaucoup d'autres fois, il contempla le plafond et compta les moustiques morts qui formaient des taches plus ou moins visibles sur le placo. Comme pour toutes les autres fois, il se décala sur le côté sans s'en rendre compte, comme s'il attendait la présence de quelqu'un dans son lit. Il s'endormit en roulant sur la moitié du lit, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain, il ne remarqua pas de suite que la chaise intrusive avait été remise à son chevet, juste à la tête de son lit.

* * *

Hey ! Etant donné que l'application de Fanfiction est quelque peu défaillante sur mon cellulaire ( et surtout au niveau des notifications et sur les messages ),

je vais répondre aux reviews ici ;)

_Ariadanae :_ Merci beaucoup pour les compliments c: j'espère que la suite va te plaire ( quand bien même ce chapitre ci ne recèle pas de rebondissements )

_Guest : _Il va falloir patienter un peu pour que Stiles et Derek aient vraiment droit a leurs discussions ;) ( et puis, c'est une fiction Sterek alors je compte bien les aider a se mettre ensemble, même s'il faudra lire pour savoir quand et comment :3)

Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrait également remercier mes lecteurs fantômes ( je vous vois, je vous vois héhéhé ) C'est super encourageant \o/


	4. Chapitre 3 : Symptoms

_Quelques années auparavant, fin de la troisième saison (Épisode 22)_

La deuxième fois qu'il sentit une bête le frôler à l'intérieur même de sa tête, Stiles tentait de se débarrasser du Nogitsune. Il se revoyait encore, dans la salle blanche, assit sur le Nemeton avec le monstre à bandelette. Et cette fois-ci, comme lors de sa vision avec Peter, il sentait clairement la respiration sifflante d'une bête enroulée autour de lui. Un animal qui le protégeait. Il sentait son pelage contre son dos, lui chatouillant la colonne vertébrale.

Quand Scott entra dans sa tête avec Lydia pour se débarrasser du renard maléfique, Stiles ne l'avait même pas entendu. Pourtant, il avait clairement sentit la bête s'agiter a ses côtés. Scott et Lydia ne pouvaient pas voir cet animal et lui- même n'arrivait pas a poser les yeux sur elle. Il sentait juste sa chaleur dans son dos. Il pouvait voir les poils blancs collés sur son t-shirt mais l'animal n'entrait jamais complètement dans son champ de vision. L'image lui échappait sans cesse, comme si ses yeux l'évitaient sciemment.

A ce moment là, le jeu de go accaparait toute son attention et Stiles n'arrivait ni a jeter un coup d'oeil au monstre collé a lui, ni à son meilleur ami dont il n'avait même pas sentit la présence. C'est seulement lorsque Scott hurla pour le sortir de sa transe que l'animal tressailli et le poussa, grogna, couina, ayant à son tour l'espoir de faire bouger Stiles. Cette fois-ci, il releva la tête et pu apercevoir l'alpha. Le grondement sourd qui vibrait dans son dos devint plus puissant, comme satisfait. Ses yeux revinrent sur le plateau de jeu et le Nogitsune qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci poussait des cris inquisiteurs, mettant en garde le jeune garçon.

Prit d'une colère sourde et encouragé par la présence grondante derrière lui, Stiles envoya valser tous les pions du jeu de go. Et lorsque les cailloux blancs et noirs touchèrent un a un le sol de la pièce, le jeune homme sentit l'air vibrer comme une corde qu'on détendait. Au dehors, tous les sorts du monstre étaient brisés. S'il n'y avait pas de jeu de go, s'il n'y avait pas la magie du Nemeton qui emprisonnait les pions blancs de Stiles, alors il n'y avait plus rien, plus de force surnaturelle, plus de nogitsune. Comme le monstre n'avait pas l'air foncièrement heureux de s'être fait contre-carré sur tous les plans, le brun dû prendre une décision rapide : rester immobile et se faire bouffer dans sa propre tête ou courir loin du monstre pour sa survie.

Il se leva d'un bond et quitta la souche de l'arbre magique, courant vers Lydia et Scott qui l'attendaient en fixant le monstre à la carrure imposante qui claudiquait derrière lui. Lorsque Stiles posa le pied au sol, il entendit clairement un bruit de pattes le suivre, comme si un gros chien faisait claquer ses griffes sur le sol en courant a ses côtés. Il sentait cette bête cavaler proche de lui, en longues foulées, sans jamais le dépasser. Elle avançait à la même vitesse, juste comme si son pas s'était calé sur la course du fils du shérif. Et ça l'avait perturbé. D'une part, parce que ses yeux refusaient catégoriquement de regarder ce monstre, d'autre part parce que plus il réfléchissait, plus il se souvenait de moments où de rêves avec une présence comme celle-ci. Cette impression de déjà vu lui tordit l'estomac. Il détestait ça.

Il voyait la présence de cet animal sans en capter l'image. Il avait l'impression que tous les documents étaient devant lui mais qu'il n'arrivait pas a reconstituer l'histoire. les pièces du puzzle, sans avoir de modèle. Il avait les symptômes. Mais il ne trouvait pas la maladie correspondante.

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tard, durant la quatrième saison ( Episode 7 )_

La voix était masculine, rocailleuse, sourde. Elle emplissait sa tête et faisait des écho sur les parois de son crâne comme pour créer une pression insoutenable.

\- **_Va en chercher, Stiles... Va en chercher... _**

Il eu une vision. Des yeux jaunes. Un museau énorme, couvert d'une substance noire, faisant claquer sa mâchoire a à peine quelques centimètres de son visage. Le jeune homme sursauta dans son lit, lâchant un cri. Son père, qui passait par le couloir de sa chambre à ce moment-là, se tourna vers lui. Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur la chaise qui avait définitivement élu domicile à son chevet.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve. Stiles tenta de répéter ces mots dans sa tête mais il avait encore l'impression d'être dans le songe. Avec le sang noir, la puanteur de la maladie et cette odeur de fer. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Journée qui avait été marquante parce que la liste noire qui traînait dans Beacon Hills avait poussé un scientifique un peu barge à utiliser un virus anti-loup-garou dans le lycée. Cela avait commencé lors de leur examen, ce samedi matin. Des plaques rouges sur les bras, une élève qui s'évanouit. C'était la déclaration d'une épidémie due a l'encre dans laquelle les élèves avaient dû poser leur doigt avant de commencer leur épreuve. La mère de Lydia Martins avait su gérer le le problème d'une main de maître, évitant à la situation de dégénérer. La quarantaine avait été instaurée dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Seulement, si les humains guérissaient en quelques heures après une irruption cutanée et une forte fièvre, cela retombait rapidement et ils étaient hors de danger. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les créatures de Beacon Hills. Celles-ci se mettaient a suinter de sang noir, leurs griffes et leurs yeux brillaient sans contrôle. Leurs dents sortaient. Même Kira avait eu des répercutions neurologiques. La fin était proche quand la cécité arrivait et que leur yeux devenaient d'un blanc livide.

Plus tard dans la journée, c'était Deaton qui avait découvert que le thé de Satomi se révélait être l'antidote parfait pour les loup-garous et les espèces surnaturelles. Le meurtre chimique avait été contré et Stiles avait échappé à la mort grâce au père de Scott. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de la meute de Satomi qui fut dissoute en a peine une journée. En bref, c'était une journée chargée dont Stiles avait du mal à se séparer, apparemment. Son corps refusait de s'endormir.

\- **Stiles ? ça va ?** demanda son père en l'aidant a se redresser en position assise dans son lit.

\- **Je crois...** marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- **_Va en chercher ! _**

Il fut prit d'un soubresaut et il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il ne dormait plus ! Comment la voix de son rêve pouvait-elle encore se faire entendre ? Il chercha dans sa chambre du regard, frénétique, a la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un qui aurait put dire ces mots. Son père levait un sourcil en sa direction.

\- **Tu cherches quelque chose, Stiles ?**

\- _**Le thé...** _soufflait une voix rachitique dans sa tête, faisant grincer son oreille interne.

Le jeune homme dû poser ses doigts entre ses sourcils pour masser son crane tant la douleur était lancinante. Il ne répondit pas a son père.

-** Stiles ?** Cette fois-ci, le shérif posa sa main contre son front.** Bordel Stiles, tu es brûlant ! C'est pas cette maladie qui revient, j'espère ? l'école avait dit que l'épidémie était finie !**

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal a comprendre ce que son père lui disait et lorsqu'il comprit enfin, il fixa ses poignets. Sur sa peau, ses veines venait de prendre une teinte noire, granuleuse et infectée.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...**

Les mots de celui qui avait supervisé leur examen et qui avait tenté de lui plomber la cervelle lui revinrent en mémoire : " seuls les êtres surnaturels succombent à cette maladie. Elle n'est pas mortelle pour les humains ". Et a ce qu'il sache, il était tout ce qui avait de plus humain dans la meute. Pourquoi la maladie persistait-elle dans son corps ? Il se mit a trembler et sa tête l'étourdit.

\- **Stiles ?** répéta Noah en serrant la main de son fils, inquiet. **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je vais appeler Meliss-..**

\- **Papa ! C'est bon. Il est deux heures du matin et toi aussi tu devrais être en train de dormir.** marmonna Stiles. **Va te coucher... c'est surement qu'un petit contrecoup. Je vais me rendormir, ça va passer.**

Sur ce, il se défit de la prise de son père sur sa main et dissimula ses poignets sous la couette, serrant les dents en attendant que son paternel quitte la pièce. Il l'entendit partir et comme il s'y attendait de la part de son père, le shérif ne l'écouta pas et resta éveillé en lançant le téléviseur dans le salon. Il s'assura que Noah soit vraiment plongé dans une série tardive pour quitter sa chambre et vider ses tripes dans les toilettes de la salle de bain.

\- **Bordel... c'est quoi ça...** marmonna-t-il plus a lui même alors qu'il frottait les parties touchées par la maladie. **Pourquoi cette merde revient ?**

**-_ Parce que je suis là._ **Il sursauta encore une fois et se planqua dans un coin de la salle de bain, saisissant un désodorisant pour se battre contre une potentielle menace. Qui ne vint pas. **La voix continuait juste dans sa tête. _Va en chercher, Stiles. Le thé. _**

Il refusa d'obéir. Premièrement parce qu'il ne savait pas d'où venait la voix et deuxièmement parce que son corps le lâcha soudainement, sa vision devenant floue et sa gorge le brûlant encore une fois. Il se précipita sur les toilettes et ce qu'il vomit cette fois-ci n'avait plus rien d'humain. C'était la même substance noire qui coulait des plaies de Scott lorsqu'on utilisait de l'aconit tue loup pour le blesser. Il ne comprenait rien. Et, estimant ce que ces événements avaient dépassé sa raison, il se hissa en rampant jusque dans sa chambre pour atteindre sa veste. Il avait glissé a l'intérieur les restes des champignons qui avaient servit d'antidote pour la maladie. Deaton lui avait demandé de lui ramener pour sa collection de remèdes. Entreposés dans plusieurs tubes de chimie - préalablement volés au lycée, évidemment-, Stiles les ramena dans la salle de bain et en glissa le contenu dans le verre qu'il utilisait pour se laver les dents. mélangée à le l'eau, la mixture des champignons n'avait rien d'appétissant. L'odeur lui fit plisser le nez.

-** _Bois-le. _**

Il grommela un peu mais lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se mettre à couler sur sa lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il saignait du nez, il avala son verre sans broncher. Pas question de mourir parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu boire des champignons fossilisés. L'effet fut immédiat. La pression sur son crâne cessa et la douleur lancinante qui lui broyait l'estomac fut rejetée. Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'air et il posa sa tête contre le mur à côté de lui, essuyant ses mains pleines de sang noir sur son jogging.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça... ?** se plaignit-il en appréciant le froid de la faïence sur sa tempe.

-**_ Je me demande à qui tu peux bien poser la question. _**

Le geignement qu'il poussa en entendant ça releva plus du gémissement de douleur que de l'agacement. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Ni à ce qu'il entendait.

\- **Et puis, bon sang, t'es qui, toi ?** s'adressa-t-il à la voix.

* * *

_Bien plus tard, quand Stiles revient de ses trois ans de disparition ( Suite Chapitre 1)_

-** Stiles, attend !** l'interrompit Lydia. **Qu'est-ce que tout ça est sensé signifier ?**

\- **Je pensais vous l'avoir dit...** fit remarquer le jeune homme. **Je vous explique pourquoi je suis parti.**

Ils étaient installés dans le salon du loft. Les chaises de la table étaient rapprochées du canapé et plusieurs poufs s'étaient rajoutés a l'équation. Stiles avait même sifflé d'admiration devant le tapis et les lampes qui donnaient un air beaucoup plus convivial a la demeure de Derek. Il avait d'ailleurs lancé une œillade moqueuse au loup garou incriminé en s'asseyant sur la banquette. Quel effort de savoir vivre de sa part.

Le neveu de Peter n'était pas resté avec eux quand Stiles avait commencé son récit. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire. L'invité opportun avait ordonné à sa meute d'aller l'aider à faire à manger. Les lasagnes n'allaient pas se faire toutes seules. Emily et ses enfants étaient partis dormir à l'étage, là ou Peter dormait quand Derek l'acceptait chez lui.

\- **Sérieusement Stiles ?** fit la rousse en levant les sourcils. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil à sa gauche et elle se triturait les ongles avec un air incrédule.** Tu penses vraiment qu'on va avaler tout ça ?**

**\- Ça serait plutôt bien, en effet. Ça m'arrangerait, même.**

Mais devant les visages qui lui faisait face, il comprit qu'aucun ne croyait à ce qu'il venait de raconter. Il poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?**

Lydia répondit a son soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Stiles.** Le réprimanda-t-elle. **Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est la vérité.** Les autres membres de la meute hochèrent la tête à ses dires et Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière.

-** Ce qu'il faudrait, ce que vous vouliez l'entendre, cette vérité.** marmonna-t-il, la tête calée sur le dossier et les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

\- **Ok. soit.** fit Lydia en se levant, les pans de sa robe fleurie tournant avec elle alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas au centre du salon.** Soit. Quand Peter t'as proposé la morsure, tu as vu un gros truc à tes côtés. **Sur ce, elle se tourna vers Peter en haussant un sourcil. **Sérieusement, Peter ? La morsure pour Stiles ?**

L'intéressé haussa les épaules.

-** Parfois je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été un meilleur investissement que Scott.** Justifia-t-il.

Lydia l'ignora elle se tourna vers Stiles.

\- **Soit. Juste après tu fais des rêves, t'as l'impression d'être suivit. Mais est-ce que je peux te rappeler que j'étais dans ta tête moi aussi quand t'as combattu le Nogitsune ? Et j'ai pas vu la moindre bête à tes côtés.** Continuait Lydia.** Même si j'admet que ton for intérieur est extrêmement flippant. Et cette histoire de maladie ? On l'aurait sentit, si un truc clochait. Alors je sais pas ce que tu cherche a nous prouver avec ces histoires, mais on était tes amis et, a moins que ces trois années loin de nous ne t'aient retourné la tête, rappelle toi que tu peux nous faire confiance et que t'as pas besoin de nous mentir. Pas à nous.**

Stiles grogna, agacé.

\- **Est-ce l'un d'entre vous m'a entendu mentir ? Pour une fois que vos capacités lupines peuvent servir à quelque chose, dites-moi !**

Peter, qui était resté distant (dans ses escaliers favoris, pourquoi le déloger ?) depuis l'arrivé de Lydia, Cora, Hayden et Isaac, secoua la tête.

\- **Et pourtant, j'ai passé la discussion entière a être attentif à ça.** Ajouta l'oncle. **Stiles n'a fait que dire la vérité depuis tout à l'heure.**

**\- Merci !** souffla le jeune homme, soulagé. (et c'était rare de voir Stiles remercier Peter pour quoi que ce soit)

\- **Ça ne vaut rien.** répliqua Malia.** Les gens se persuadent seuls de la vérité. Quand tu as disparut avec les cavaliers, ce n'était pas la vérité pourtant on était sûrs que tu n'existais pas. On ne mentait pas quand on disait que tu n'avais jamais existé.**

\- **Bon sang...** soupira Stiles. **Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez que je vous dise ?**

Cette fois-ci, c'est Scott qui prit la parole alors qu'il n'était pas encore intervenu depuis le début du récit de Stiles.

\- **On aimerait que tu nous dises les vraies raisons de ton départ, Stiles.**

\- **C'est ce que j'essaye de faire. En douceur.** Répliqua son ami d'enfance. **Parce que vous dire que j'ai un type qui vit dans ma tête et que je ne suis peut-être pas aussi humain que ce que vous pensiez n'est pas la meilleure méthode à suivre. Et comme pas un seul d'entre vous ne me croit quand je dis que je suis un alpha... Je me suis dis que peut-être, en commençant par le début, vous me croiriez.**

\- **Mais Stiles, même si on voulait bien te croire, il y a des milliers de choses qui font que ce que tu dis est faux.** déclara Lydia en secouant doucement la tête. **Tu veux qu'on te rappelles le nombre de barrière de sorbier tu as put passer dans ta vie, contrairement aux loup-garous de cette pièce ? L'aconit ne te fais rien, tu tombes malade, tu ne guérit pas miraculeusement... Et tu veux nous faire croire que t'es quoi ? Un loup garou ? Un alpha ?**

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il se leva du canapé et fit enfin voir un signe de son anxiété, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Le geste fut éphémère. Il se tourna vers les autres.

\- **J'ai dis que je n'étais pas complètement humain. Pas que j'étais un loup garou. Vous avez une chimère à vos côtés, vous devriez comprendre.**

**\- Sauf que Théo sent le loup.** L'interrompit Liam.** Toi tu sens juste l'humain qui vit avec des loups.**

C'est ce moment que choisit Derek pour sortir de la cuisine. Il s'approcha de Stiles et posa sa main sur son épaule, signe de son soutient. Le contact fut bref, mais vu par tout le monde.

\- **Et moi je le crois**. déclara le noiraud à la meute.

Scott leva un sourcil, l'intérêt piqué au vif. Il avait l'habitude d'écouter le loup garou, prenant en compte toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécut à ses côtés. Et même si Stiles était son meilleur ami... Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. Alors que Derek avait complété son rôle de conseiller avec brio pendant toutes ces années. Celui-ci se dirigea vers une petite étagère, proche des gros boutons du loft qui permettaient d'ouvrir le garage et la porte principale. Se saisissant des clefs de sa camaro, il ajouta :

\- **Faites un effort, écoutez-le.**

Un sourire franc éclot sur les lèvres du garçon comme une fleur, certain qu'avec ça, son meilleur ami et son ancienne meute prêterait plus d'attention à ce qu'il essayait de leur annoncer.

-** Bon, par contre, tes bêtas se lancent des œufs dans la cuisine. C'est ta meute : je te tiens pour responsable.** Lui lança Derek en sortant de chez lui pour acheter de quoi boire.

Le sourire de Stiles s'évanouit immédiatement.

* * *

_Hello ! très heureuse de vous présenter un nouveau chapitre :3 _

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise o/_

_Voilà les réponses aux reviews :_

_Ariadanae : _Héhé, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop coupé court aux questions et au suspense avec ce chapitre ;) Merci beaucoup pour l'écriture c: ( j'ai quelques chapitres de côté, mais je travaille encore avec la suite )

_Mihn28 :_ Et ce chapitre là, est-ce qu'il répond a tes questions ou a ce que tu imaginais ? :3 Merci héhé

Un paquet d'amour brûlant pour mes fantômes (je vous vois toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas xoxo )


	5. Chapitre 4 : Lonely Feel

_A la suite du chapitre précédent,_

_durant une réunion de meute du loft de Derek_.

Le jeune homme était assit sur la première chaise qui venait, la faisant basculer doucement d'avant en arrière en s'asseyant à l'envers. A sa gauche, ses bêtas avaient réquisitionné un canapé à eux tout seuls et Rick et Jallen se chamaillaient à voix basse à propos de la recette qu'ils avaient à faire dans la cuisine. Les dégâts de leur mauvaise entente se voyaient sur leurs t-shirts couverts d'œufs et de farine. Stiles venait juste de les disputer.

\- **Il fallait mettre le sucre avant**. Répliqua fermement Jallen, un peu trop fort.

Cela attira l'attention de son chef qui émit un bruit de contrariété. Le blond se redressa de suite dans son siège comme s'il avait été prit en faute.

\- **Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'aurais pas dû vous emmener en vacances. Même Jake et les gosses de Marc et François se comportent mieux que vous.**

\- **Les enfants de Marc et François sont horribles, c'est impossible.** fit remarquer la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. **Je préférerais m'occuper de trois Rick que de leurs jumeaux.**

L'intéressé renifla dédaigneusement.

\- **Elisabeth, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois dans la bonne posture pour donner ton avis.** lui rappela Stiles.

Elle baissa la tête et retira une écaille d'œuf de sa veste en cuir.

\- **Bref. Avant de reprendre le cours d'une discussion ennuyeuse à propos de ma propre place dans ma meute, peut-être que vous pourriez me donner quelques nouvelles, vous aussi ?** proposa le fils du shérif en s'adressant à Scott.

Quand il prononça le mot "ennui", ses membres eurent un frisson. Quand il commençait a s'agacer, leur chef devenait absolument imbuvable. Pire que les jumeaux diaboliques des chasseurs de l'Utah. François et Marc, les chasseurs en questions, avaient beaucoup de problème a gérer leurs enfants, ceux-ci ayant la mauvaise habitude de venir enquiquiner la meute depuis qu'un accord de paix avait été signé avec Stiles. Voyant l'état de celui-ci, Jallen eut le réflexe de chercher dans ses poches et de donner un bâtonnet de cannelle à son alpha. Celui-ci réquisitionna la sucrerie et la mâcha comme un chien avec un os.

\- **Pourquoi pas ?**

Externe face aux histoires de la meute de l'Utah, Scott offrit un sourire à son meilleur ami et il échangea un regard entendu avec les autres.

\- **Je propose qu'on commence par les nouveaux.** Dit Lydia en serrant la main de Leena. Elles avaient l'air amies et proches. **Après tout, tu ne connais pas leur histoire, toi.**

-**Effectivement. C'est dingue le nombre de jumeaux qu'il peut y avoir en ce moment. A croire que les nouvelles années ne nous promettent que des naissances multiples.** Souligna Stiles en dévisageant les deux personnes assises sur un fauteuil, partageant l'avis de sa confidente rousse.

Leena portait un carré rouge et son frère, assit sur l'accoudoir, avait préféré le châtain naturel de ses cheveux. Même s'ils n'avaient rien en commun, la carrure de Mike faisait penser à Boyd. Il avait l'air à la fois très décontracté et en même temps très réservé. Sa sœur semblait plus ouverte. Elle répondit au sourire de Stiles avec curiosité, et, après avoir attendu l'accord de Scott, elle prit la parole.

\- **J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi ! Scott n'arrêtait pas de me dire ce que vous aviez fait durant vos années de lycée et wouaw ! Un humain qui tient le coup parmi les loups, ça relève du miracle !**

Stiles réprima le " je n'étais pas vraiment humain" qui le démangeait et accepta le compliment à contre cœur. La jeune fille reprit.

\- **Mike et moi on venait d'un groupe de chasseurs. Monroe est parvenue à ouvrir une sorte de base proche du Mexique, quelques mois après ton départ. Y'a quoi, 3 ans, 2 ans et demi ? **La jeune fille mimait les approximation avec ses mains, comme si elle parlait plus avec ses doigts qu'avec sa bouche. **Ils avaient créé une sorte de cocktail qui déterminait si oui ou non une personne était une créature surnaturelle. L'endroit s'appelait "Solar Barrera". Au début, ça fonctionnait comme un bar : ils vendaient leurs cocktails et quand une personne vomissait devant eux, ils la passaient parfois à tabac et il lui demandaient de quitter le pays sous peine de représailles. Mike et moi, on était des employés du bar. Un de nos amis avait perdu un proche à cause d'un loup et il nous avait refilé ses convictions.**

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, prenant un air plus grave malgré elle.

**\- Et puis, ça a dégénéré. Quand Monroe a trouvé l'enseigne, elle a presque embrigadé tous les types et elle leur a rentré dans le crâne que c'était pas assez, que si les "monstres" ne tuaient pas ici, ils tueraient dehors, etc... Bref. C'est passé de quelques menaces à du meurtre pur et dur. Et Mike et moi, avec deux amis, on a essayé de se rebeller et de contacter des personnes a l'extérieur. Mais nos amis se sont fait abattre pour trahison.**

Un voile s'abattit sur ses yeux et son frère continua comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, lui laissant le temps de se remettre de ses émotions :

\- **On a été enfermé pendant presque un mois pour servir d' "exemple" aux autres. Puis Scott et Monsieur Argent sont arrivés. Ils nous ont sauvés d'une famine certaine et on a rejoint Beacon Hills avec nos parents.**

\- **Sauver est un grand mot.** se permit Scott. **Monroe avait déserté la base et les deux là étaient encore enfermés, sans surveillance.**

\- **Et vos parents ont accepté de vous suivre ?** s'étonnait Jallen, sa bouche formant un "O" parfait.

\- **Comme Scott nous a sauvé, ils connaissent la meute. Ils ont accepté de déménager parce qu'ils avaient peur que la situation ne recommence. Ils nous ont eu tard, Leena et moi. Aujourd'hui, ils ont dépassé la cinquantaine alors on essaye de ne pas les mêler à tout ça. Après un an dans la meute de Scott, on a finit par demander la morsure. Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an et demi qu'on est devenus loup-garous. Avant, on avait un peu le même rôle que Stiles. Les recherches, les plans, tout ça.**

\- **Mais on était pas très doués.** Grimaça Leena, reprenant du poil de la bête. **On est plus utiles avec nos griffes.**

Stiles opina de la tête, fronçant les sourcils au nom du bar.

\- **Ça se passait pas en dessous de San Diego ?**

\- **Tu en as entendu parlé ?** s'étonna Scott.

Il ne savait même pas ce qui le surprenait : après tout, Stiles était connu pour son habitude à tout fouiller et tout connaitre autour de lui. Même lorsqu'il était malade au collège, il trouvait le moyen de suivre toutes les rumeurs de la classe. Même s'il avait été astronaute, Scott était certain que Stiles aurait apprit le score des matchs de Baseball importants avant lui. Il était comme ça : juste au courant de tout.

\- **En fait, on a dû se croiser, je pense. J'ai déjà rencontré Monroe dans un bar avec ce nom. Je ne connaissais pas le rôle du club mais j'ai eu droit à un accrochage avec ses hommes.**

\- **C'est pas ceux qui ont tabassé Emily ?** demanda Rick, aussi attentif que les autres. Il était rare que Stiles parle de son passé, même lorsque ça les concernait aussi.

Son chef acquiesça silencieusement.

\- **_Elle_ avait fait un de ces bordels ce jour là.**

Elisabeth se moquait doucement au souvenir, jetant une œillade amusée au noiraud, comme lorsqu'on se rappelait d'une bonne journée. A coté d'eux, Jallen grommela quelques mots pour se plaindre qu'arriver tard dans une meute, c'était vraiment pas drôle. Lydia avait relevé la tête. Ce "_Elle_" qui revenait souvent depuis leur arrivée la perturbait.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?** demanda Scott, intrigué par les mots des inconnus.

\- **J'errai sur la côte pour rejoindre Rick et Lizbeth qui m'attendaient dans une ville attenante. Et puis j'ai reconnu un chasseur et une odeur d'aconit. Une humaine était en train de se faire tabasser. C'était Emily. Ils la traitaient et lui promettaient la mort parce qu'elle était soit-disant un "monstre". Bref. J'ai voulu intervenir parce que c'était vraiment une humaine. Mais l'un d'entre eux a eu des propos assez irritants sur le probable métier de ma mère. A plusieurs reprises. Et j'étais un peu agacé**. Pendant son récit, Stiles était toujours aussi imperturbablement calme. Presque trop.

\- **Il les a niqués**. Lâcha Rick avec un sourire en coin. **Tous. Quand il est arrivé dans notre planque, il avait Emily sur son épaule et il était couvert de sang**.

\- **Qui était couvert de sang ?** demanda Derek en rentrant dans le loft, un sachet de supérette ouvert dans ses mains. Il le posa sur la table déjà dressée et sortit plusieurs bouteilles de soda. Comme le salon et la salle à manger n'avaient pas de cloison, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- **Stiles**. répondit Jallen à la question du nouveau venu.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, étonné, et il finit par se tourner vers Scott.

\- **Jackson, Ethan et Amélia sont arrivés. Ils se garent derrière.**

\- **Amélia ?** demanda Stiles.

Scott eut un sourire ravi.

\- **C'est leur petite. Ils l'ont adoptée.**

Stiles n'eut pas vraiment de réaction apparente mais Derek se mit à ricaner, comme s'il avait sentit la tension soudaine dans les épaules du garçon. Il était bien le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

\- **Ouai, moi aussi j'ai eu ce blocage quand j'ai imaginé Jackson se faire appeler " papa ".**

\- **Est-ce qu'on parle tous les deux de la même personne ?** demanda Stiles en se tournant vers le Hale. **Parce que le Jackson que je connais s'appelle Whittemore et il est plus susceptible d'endormir un gosse avec du venin paralysant qu'avec une berceuse.**

\- **Je sais m'occuper de mon enfant sans tes conseils, Stilinski.** déclara une voix qui entra à la suite de Derek.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que des bras puissants le serrèrent contre lui. Malgré son manque d'émotion physique, l'étreinte de l'ex-capitaine lui réchauffa le cœur. Il lui rendit sans aplomb, mais avec une once d'émotions.

\- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies manqué à ce point, bordel. Même à Londres tu ne me manquais pas autant.**

\- **Probablement parce que lorsque t'étais à Londres, je t'envoyais des chaines sur facebook tous les jours ?** proposa tout bas Stiles.

-**Alors continues de m'envoyer tes stupides chaines contre le cancer, Stiles. Ton silence est épuisant.**

Ils se séparèrent un instant. Leurs yeux étaient secs mais le brun sentait clairement que le kanima était aussi chamboulé que les autres. Ethan le salua de loin, remerciant le ciel qu'il soit revenir d'entre les morts. Le fiancé du lézard portait une petite fille de moins de deux ans dans ses bras. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Danny salua son meilleur ami et, apercevant l'enfant en bas âge, il fut d'autant plus comblé. Il demanda à Ethan s'il pouvait la prendre et son ex lui concéda avec un soupir de soulagement. Mason attrapa le sac avec les affaires de la petite pour décharger Ethan. Leur trajet n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été de tout repos. Stiles fit même une remarque, levant un sourcil circonspect :

\- **Tu sens la fumée.**

Jackson ne releva pas le fait que ce soit Stiles qui lui ait dit, trop habitué a être entouré de loups-garous aux capacités surnaturelles.

\- **Ouai. C'est pour ça qu'on était en retard. Y'a un incendie sur la route principale. L'autoroute est barrée parce qu'une usine de proximité à prit feu. On a du faire un monstre détour.**

\- **C'est bizarre. Avec tout les orages qu'il y a en ce moment, je pensais que l'humidité aurait empêché ce genre de catastrophe**. s'étonna Lydia.

\- **Peut-être un court-circuit ?**proposa Danny en berçant l'enfant. L'été est chaud et humide, c'est propice.

\- **D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas chaud ici ?** s'étonna Jackson en désignant le groupe de Stiles dont tous les membres avaient gardé une veste sur le dos.

Elisabeth resserra sa veste en cuir. Rick préférait les hoodies, et il ressemblait bien à Stiles sur ce point. Jallen, quant à lui, portait une veste en jean clair ou plusieurs pin's de super-héro étaient accrochés. Dans le dos de celle-ci, le visage d'un Peppa pig était brodé au fil blanc. Il en était très fier. Apparemment habitué à rencontrer des inconnus dans le loft de Derek, Jackson ne fit pas de commentaire sur l'identité des personnes. Aucun des concernés ne répondit, arborant tous soudainement une attitude gênée. Stiles intervint d'un ton froid et implacable :

\- **On**** préfère garder nos vestes.**

Pourtant, Jackson avait raison. La température ambiante n'était clairement pas propice à porter un gilet ou des manches longues. C'était sans doute à cause du nombre de personnes mais en plus de ça la chaleur semblait augmenter au fur et à mesure dans la pièce.

\- **Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de sang ?** demanda Derek en brisant le silence.

\- **On racontait les années d'errances en solitaire de Stiles.**

\- **Comment ça, " en solitaire " ?** demanda Lydia. **Vous n'avez pas dit qu'il était sur le point de vous rejoindre ?**

\- **Oh. Euh... si. Mais avant que la meute ne soit vraiment formée, Stiles était seulement un de nos contact. Il aidait un groupe de chasseurs de primes.**

\- **Je ne comprend pas la logique et la chronologie de toute cette histoire.** soupira Liam en retombant lourdement dans le fauteuil. Théo opina du chef.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Rick qui se porta volontaire pour éclaircir les autres, Stiles n'ayant vraisemblablement pas envie de prendre la parole.

\- **C'est simple : il a fuit ce patelin, il a erré seul pendant un mois ou deux et il a rencontré 'Bethy dans le Canyon de Santiago. Elisabeth et moi, on faisait partie d'une organisation de mercenaires. Enfin, organisation est un grand mot. On avait juste les même informateurs.Faut dire que les chasseurs de primes sont solitair-...**

\- **C'est quoi ça ?** intervint Peter avec un sourcil relevé, presque amusé. **T'as quoi, 20 ans à tout casser ? 21, si je suis gentil. Sans parler des trois années qui sont passées depuis cet événement. Alors depuis quand les mômes deviennent mercenaires ?**

\- **Depuis quand les vieux ouvrent leur gueule ?** répliqua Rick en grognant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. **Et j'ai 22 ans. En plus, on est élevés exactement comme des chasseurs. Des tas de mercenaires ont déjà des missions à leur actif avant leurs 15 ans. Bref. **Il reprit le cours de son récit. **Pour cette fois, Lizbeth et moi, on s'est retrouvés à deux sur la même enquête, à cause d'une mauvaise gestion. On était sur une affaire à propos d'un meurtrier qui se cachait dans le canyon quand on a rencontré Stiles. Apparemment, il avait été mit sur le coup par une autre chasseuse de prime.**

\- **Braeden**. précisa Stiles.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée et Derek lâcha même un grognement. Son ex petite-amie aurait put le prévenir. Elle aussi avait été présente lors de l'enterrement improvisé du garçon et elle savait que tout le monde aurait été heureux d'apprendre que Stiles était en vie. Mais il se rappela que la jeune femme avait laissé très peu de nouvelles durant ces dernières années. En fait, peut-être même moins que Stiles. Et lui, on le croyait mort. c'était pour dire.

**\- Sur place, c'est lui qui nous a apprit l'existence du surnaturel. Il ne se contrôlait pas vraiment lui-même et apparemment, notre cible était un loup-chamane-chelou qui aurait put l'aider.**

\- **Un druide, Rick. On appelle ça un druide. lui rappela Elisabeth**. Et le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désintéressé.

\- **Bref**. Il disait toujours ce mot et Stiles s'amusait parfois a compter le nombre de fois ou il pouvait prononcer " Bref " dans une conversation.**Le problème c'est que le chamane avait pété un câble mais a la place de se transformer en chamane-méchant, il a -...**

\- **En Darach.** se permit Jallen. **Tu devrais écouter plus souvent !**

\- **Vous me les brisez, tous les deux. Bref, il ne s'est pas transformé en Darach comme il aurait du le faire en passant du côté obscure de la magie. Il a juste explosé. Comme ça. Il a faillit nous tuer tous les trois. **Expliqua Rick sans vraiment mettre d'accent sur le danger de la situation. **A la fin de la mission, Stiles nous a filé un numéro en disant que si on retombait sur des affaires de ce genre, il fallait l'appeler. On s'est pas vu beaucoup dans les mois qui ont suivit. Seulement de temps en temps, quand il y avait du surnaturel dans l'air. Même Bethy, je ne la voyais pas souvent.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête comme si elle fouillait elle aussi dans ses souvenirs.

\- **Je crois que j'avais changé de secteur pour aider quelqu'un dans l'Oregon.**

\- **Et puis il y a eu des événements bizarres entre la base navale de San Diego et Chula Vista. C'était une série de meurtre apparemment orchestrée par une sorte de secte qui parlait de prophétie, un truc dans le genre**

\- **Ouais, ça parlait de la résurrection d'un dieu païen qui serait proche des sirènes**. se rappela Elisabeth en claquant ses doigts. Une mauvaise habitude qui la suivait partout. Quand elle ne faisait pas de bruit avec ses mains, elle jouait avec ses pieds et fredonnait des vieux airs de rock. **Leur chef était un taré. Tu te souviens ? Le chauve, là. Tout baraqué. Il portait le logo sur son t-shirt. C'était un putain de triton. On se serait cru a la sortie d'un film de Marvel, avec des goodies et des chansons bidons sur les hommes-poisson.**

Rick eut un petit rire et tout le monde était accroché à leur lèvres, même Ethan et Jackson qui restaient pourtant plus en retrait. Jallen, calé entre la femme aux cheveux verts et le noiraud, commençait à papillonner des yeux. Quand le blond sombra dans le sommeil, Rick fit semblant d'être énervé mais il veilla à ce que le garçon soit bien installé contre son épaule. Si son auditoire le remarqua, personne n'en fit la remarque.

\- **J'ai contacté Elzy parce que c'était la seule personne que je connaissais qui avait déjà combattu deux ou trois trucs surnaturels. Et quand on s'est vraiment retrouvé face a face avec un banc de sirène, on a vite déchanté. Elles devaient être sept, au moins !**

Avec tous les surnoms que la jeune femme aux courts cheveux verts avait, leur vis-à-vis devait être perdu. Entre les "Elzy", "Bethy", "Lizbeth", "Beth'" et les "Élisabeth", ils étaient servis. A noter qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appelle " Élisa "

\- **Elles chopaient des promeneurs nocturnes ou des pécheurs matinaux pour se nourrir. **ajouta-t-elle. **Mais on pouvait rien faire parce qu'elles se réfugiaient sous l'île de la base navale de San Diego : on était pas autorisés à entrer.**

\- **Alors on a appelé Stiles. On l'attendait dans un hangar désaffecté qui servait à la réparation des navires. Quand il est arrivé, ses cheveux étaient rouges et on aurait dit qu'il venait de manger un bœuf sans couverts. Y'en avait plein les dents, c'était dégueulasse.**

\- **Et Emily était évanouie dans ses bras. Quand elle s'est réveillée et qu'on a eu du temps pour elle, on a apprit qu'elle était enceinte et que son mec l'avait quitté.**

\- **Ce qui explique les vomissements dans la Solar Barrera.** intervint Leena, en pleine réflexion. **Les chasseurs ont dû la prendre pour une espèce surnaturelle alors qu'elle avait juste des nausées naturelles.**

\- **C'est quoi le lien ?** demanda Derek en reconnaissant le nom du bar dont parlait Leena. Comme il était partit chercher les boissons, il n'avait pas tout suivit.

\- **Il est fort possible que Stiles ait fait des dégâts dans les rangs de Monroe pendant qu'on y était séquestrés.** Expliqua Mike.

\- **Peut-être même qu'il a forcé Monroe à replier ses hommes.** supposa Derek en avisant Stiles du regard.

Il avait l'expression d'un homme qui pensait que l'autre en était parfaitement capable. Celui-ci terminait de mâcher son bâton de cannelle en se balançant sur sa chaise, comme s'il se sentait extérieur a toute cette histoire. Mais quand Derek se tourna vers lui, il plongea immédiatement son regard dans le sien, relevant la tête.

\- **Sérieusement, Derek ? Que Leena et Mike les croient, passe encore. Mais toi ?** lâcha soudainement Malia, brisant le silence que formait la meute de Scott. **Enfin, je suis désolée de te le dire mais le portrait que dressent ces deux-là à propos de Stiles relève plus de ton comportement que celui d'un humain qui se bat avec des battes de baseball !** fit-elle en se levant.

A ce moment là, Stiles poussa un soupir de découragement et il laissa retomber son menton contre le dossier de la chaise. Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- **Tu sais, être l'auteur de sauvetages, parler avec des mercenaires, dépecer des bœufs, être couvert de sang !** Continuait la jeune coyote. **Ça te correspond plus à toi qu'à Stiles. Peter à la limite...**

\- **Ou toi.** répliqua le susnommé avec un air sournois.

\- **Exactement ! C'est un truc de garou de naissance, quelque chose dans le genre.** Elle leva les bras au ciel et Peter parut vexé que sa pique n'ai pas eut l'effet escompté. **Je suis désolée mais je peux pas croire à tout ça ! C'est impossible que Stiles en soit capable ! Son odeur n'a même pas changé !**

\- **J'ai jamais mangé de bœuf sans couverts.** fit remarquer Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Derrière lui, Stiles ricana.

-**Mais pourquoi tu ne leur montre pas au lieu de rire, toi ?** s'énerva Rick avant de se reprendre, Jallen marmonnant dans son sommeil à cause de son éclat de voix.

Stiles cessa immédiatement de s'amuser, fronçant les sourcils et arrêtant de mâcher son bâton de cannelle. Il n'avait pas trop apprécié la façon dont le garçon ( plus vieux que lui, d'ailleurs ) venait de l'aborder.Il était toujours aussi avare de parole, si bien que la sucrerie ne ressemblait plus a grand chose depuis le début de la discussion. Étonnement, ses bêtas parlaient plus que lui.

\- **Parce que c'est déplacé, Rick. C'est comme si tu disais a quelqu'un que tu n'allais pas lui faire de mal et que tu braquais un fusil sur sa tempe. En pleine discussion, comme ça, sans prévenir. C'est malpoli.**

A la surprise de tous, c'est Cora qui décida se dissoudre toutes les tensions. Elle se leva, suivie de près par Isaac qui n'avait agit que par automatisme.

\- **Et si on allait manger ?** **Derek nous a préparé des super Lasagnes, je suis sure que ces discussions passeront mieux quand on sera en train de digérer.**

Quand elle parlait de "discussions", tout le monde entendait " règlement de compte". A part peut être Stiles qui intervint :

\- **Cora a raison mais nous n'allons pas nous attarder ici. J'ai réservé des places dans un camping a l'autre bout de la ville et mes compagnons sont vraisemblablement en train de s'endormir**. Déclara-t-il en avisant Jallen qui était maintenant recroquevillé sur les genoux de Rick.

Celui-ci faisait toujours semblant de faire la tête, attentif a son image. Élisabeth se leva du canapé pour suivre les pas du fils du shérif. Elle se proposa pour aller réveiller Emily qui dormait a l'étage quand la voix de Scott retentit.

\- **Je préférerais que tu restes ici, Stiles. Enfin, c'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance mais ça fait trois ans que tu as disparu et on ne sait pas pourquoi tu reviens, alors... Dis-toi que je ferais ça avec n'importe qui**.

\- **Pourquoi je reviens ?** Répéta Stiles, songeur, en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. **Pour des vacances. J'ai promis a Jallen, Alexander et Christopher de découvrir du pays, d'aller voir le grand frère d'Emily et de leur montrer un parc d'attraction**.

Scott fronça les sourcils, semblant croire par là que Stiles ne voulait pas lui obéir. Il avait beau entendre les raisons, ça lui plaisait moyennement. Il allait protester quand Stiles leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Il reprit :

\- **Mais si je veux bien rester là. Dans ta situation, j'aurais fait la même chose. Alors si quelqu'un veut bien veiller sur la meute à ma place...**

\- **Sans problème.** Dit Peter en se portant volontaire. **Si ça évite de laisser des bambins dormir ou vomir dans mon lit.**

Lydia, Leena et Elisabeth levèrent les yeux en ciel en même temps. Mason, qui avait récupéré le bébé de Jackson, se contenta de cajoler Amélia contre lui, lançant un regard plein d'éclairs à l'aîné des Hale. Stiles, quant à lui, lui adressa un sourire faux.

\- **Merci, Peter**. fit-il mielleusement. **Je suis certain que tu vas bien t'amuser.**

A cette remarque, Rick eu un petit rire grinçant qui ne transpirait pas vraiment l'hilarité. Il soulevait plutôt Jallen en reniflant dédaigneusement, un éclair de lassitude se joignant à la tristesse qu'on lisait dans les yeux d'Élisabeth. La conversation avait dû alerter Emily parce qu'elle descendit au même moment. Les yeux aussi ensommeillé qu'Alexander, elle traînait le pas en portant Christopher dans ses bras.

Sa coiffure était intacte et son tailleur n'était même pas froissé : si ses paupières n'avaient pas gonflé, on aurait put penser qu'elle était restée éveillée tout le temps de la rencontre. Christopher était blanc comme un linge, profondément endormi dans les bras de sa mère. Depuis qu'il était né, il avait toujours été le plus chétif des jumeaux. Alors qu'Alexander grandissait à vue d'oeil, il paraissait lent et minuscule. Sa peau était blafarde et il tombait malade deux fois plus vite et plus souvent que son frère. Dans la meute, il n'y avait que Jallen qui gardait sa bonne humeur indéfectible vis-à-vis des enfants. Il était probablement le seul a croire encore que Christopher passerait la barre des quatre ans. Et si tout le monde semblait prêt à le voir mourir comme s'il n'avait été qu'une chose fragile et éphémère, Emily ne perdait pas espoir. Elle lui offrait autant d'amour à lui qu'à Alexander et elle veillait à ce que ses deux fils fassent toujours des progrès. Peut être pas au même point -Christopher n'avait clairement pas la taille pour escalader des arbres et apprendre à poser des pièges-, mais il faisait plus de progrès que n'importe qui quand il s'agissait d'apprendre. Emily était fière de ses jumeaux comme personne ne pourrait l'être d'un enfant en bonne santé.

Stiles se leva et l'épaula un peu, lui échangeant quelques mots à voix basse que les autres loups garous de la pièce eurent la pudeur de ne pas écouter. Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui disait quoi que ce soit de personnel : il ne faisait que la rassurer et la conseiller sur la façon de cacher la lycanthropie de ses enfants. De temps à autre, ils se transformaient sans s'en rendre compte, juste pour se taquiner et jouer à deux. En public, cela pouvait poser problème et pour cause : le QG de leur meute était assez reculé pour qu'ils n'aient pas de voisins à moins de dix kilomètres, alors les deux garçons n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de se contrôler. Rick et Elisabeth, par contre, avaient assez d'expérience pour savoir quoi faire en cas de problème. De vrais pros du camouflage, ces ex-mercenaires.

Entre Jallen et les deux enfants, il était certain que Peter n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Peut être même que Jallen poserait plus de problèmes que les deux autres. Stiles se demanda si Peter allait se décourager au bout d'un ou de deux jours. Il aurait bien fait des paris mais il était a peu près sûr que sa meute le prendrait mal s'il misait de l'argent sur leur dos. Peter préféra se rendre au camping par ses propres moyens, laissant la meute de Stiles aller dans leur véhicule sans lui.

Elisabeth récupéra les clefs de la voiture et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles était seul dans la meute de son adolescence. Seul était bien le terme : il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec eux. A part peut-être les souvenirs et un profond attachement, ils n'avaient rien vécu ensemble depuis trois ans. Il se remémorait sa première année d'errance où il tentait encore d'apprendre à se contrôler. Braeden n'avait pas franchement été d'une grande aide. Elle lui avait donné quelques noms et quelques adresses et il avait rencontré un bon nombre de spécialistes, de druides et de charlatans en tout genre. Mais comme personne ne savait a quoi était dû son état, il avait finit par arrêté de chercher. Lui qui avait passé des milliers d'heures a faire des recherches pour en apprendre plus sur les créatures surnaturelles que la meute de Scott combattait, il se retrouvait bras ballants devant la plus grande des recherches de sa vie : lui-même. Il s'était découragé au bout d'un an et il aurait bien continué a vivre en autarcie avec _Elle_, vagabondant de droite à gauche sans compagnie, courant et profitant, tuant peu loin des autres.

Et puis, après l'affaire de la base navale de San Diego, peut-être six à sept mois plus tard, il y avait eut l'affaire "Apertura del círculo" au Venezuela. Et celle-ci n'avait pas finit seulement avec un peu de sang dans la bouche. Stiles réprima un frisson à l'idée. Il était mieux seul. Sans la meute de Scott et sans la sienne. Sans elles, il n'aurait pas eu autant de vies sur la conscience et il aurait continué a courir, profiter et tuer peu.

Il poussa un soupir et ressortit son bâton de cannelle de sa poche, regrettant d'avoir oublié de prendre ceux que Jallen gardait toujours sur lui. Au moins, ça l'aurait tenu occupé pendant son séjour ici. Il était accroc à ça. L'odeur le calmait et il avait l'impression de faire ses dents comme un chien avec trop d'énergie qui mordillait toutes les branches qu'il trouvait. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était exactement ce qu'il était et il se mit a sourire.

Pendant un instant, il avait oublié en face de qui il se trouvait avant que la voix d'une rousse ne se fasse entendre. C'était Lydia. Alors que tout le monde s'affairait a mettre la table et rajouter un couvert pour lui, la jeune femme s'était approchée de lui. De près et avec les années en plus, Stiles remarqua qu'elle était devenue encore plus belle. Ses cheveux ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de pousser et les grands yeux qui le fixaient avec insistance n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat avec les années.

\- **Qui est "_Elle_" ?** demanda la jeune banshee en forçant tout le monde à s'arrêter dans ses gestes. **Ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en parler.**

En avisant les regards curieux du groupe, le fils du shérif comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule a relever ce mot dans le discours de ses bêtas.Stiles croisa le regard de marbre de Derek et répondit :

\- **Un vieil ami.**

* * *

_Un nouveau chapitre pour vous !_

_(toujours des heures de Publication improbable, on notera)_

_je tiens a vous remercier pour les fav et les suivis (que je n'avais jamais remarqué) ça fais super plaisir, et c'est super_ _encourageant :3_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**_Ariadanae_** : J'espère que je ne vais pas lever trop vite le mystère, j'ai beaucoup d'idées derrière la tête et j'ai hâte de te retourner le cerveau du coup. t'inquiète pas pour Lydia, on va bientôt comprendre sa méfiance... J'en dis pas plus pour Derek hehehe ;) En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements et ces compliments c:

**_lovers87_** : j'ai vraiment hâte de vous expliquer tout ce bordel et les réactions de Derek tout particulièrement ! et merci pour tout !

J_'embrasse très fort tous mes petits fantômes ! Prenez soin de vous !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Named

_Pendant une réunion de meute, Au loft de Derek,_

_A la suite des Evènements précédents. _

Pendant le repas, Stiles resta étonnement silencieux, écoutant attentivement Scott lui raconter l'arrivée d'Amélia dans la meute et l'emménagement des parents de la petite dans la ville d'à côté. Malheureusement, Mason et Corey durent partir plus tôt en raison d'un partiel qui les attendait le lendemain. Leena et Malia lui racontèrent le premier râteau de Lydia, avec un homme fraîchement marié. La rousse s'énerva à peine, se contentant de pester en rigolant au souvenir, Parrish lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice qui n'échappa pas a l'œil expert de Stiles. Hayden, qui n'était pourtant pas très proche du garçon, lui raconta la victoire départementale de son petit ami en tant que capitaine de lacrosse dans le lycée. C'était amusant comme chacun voulait lui raconter quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué les meilleures années de Beacon Hills, même si Liam et Théo lui expliquèrent les conflits réguliers avec des Change-formes qui migraient vers la Californie à cause de l'omniprésence de Monroe dans les autres Etats. Il restait bien quelques états épargnés comme l'Utah mais il n'y faisait pas bon vivre pour les espèces qui vivaient dans des milieux plus frais.

Leena et Mike, inséparables, expliquèrent également la sombre prophétie qui s'étaient abattue sur la ville quand un riverain avait touché à un objet hanté par l'esprit d'une banshee. D'après leurs dires, le fantôme de cette femme les avaient enfermés un à un dans les même songes horrifiques auxquels les banshee faisaient toujours face. Dans ces phases, ils tombaient dans les pommes durant des jours et il ne restait plus que Lydia d'éveillée, seule membre de la meute à savoir se débarrasser de ses visions. A entendre ce qu'ils racontaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux, on comprenait directement leur admiration envers la rousse. Scott détailla quelques combats, précisant qu'il tentait lui aussi de se transformer complètement. D'après les moqueries de Jackson et Ethan, cet entrainement ne devait pas vraiment porter ses fruits. Puis toute la meute écouta Isaac et Cora, qui étaient arrivés le même jour que lui, en provenance de France. Stiles sourit à leurs histoires, heureux de ne pas avoir a répondre aux questions et d'avoir passé une bonne soirée. Même Lydia n'avait pas relancé le sujet d' "_Elle_".

Après le repas, les nouveaux parents durent quitter le groupe en premier, très vite suivis par les derniers lycéens du groupe. Ceux qui n'avaient pas leur permis furent raccompagnés par l'adjoint du Shérif. Et, alors que le reste de la meute se saluait, Lydia eut un arrêt sur image. Elle ne cria pas mais elle dut se retenir au buffet de l'entrée pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur les bougies allumées sur le chandelier face à elle. Son regard était vitreux, comme si elle voyait sans les voir les petites flammes danser sur leur mèche. Derek ne se rappelait pas avoir allumé le chandelier mais il supposa qu'un autre membre de la meute l'avait peut-être fait à sa place.

Durant sa vision Scott s'était approché pour l'aider a tenir debout, tandis que Malia attrapait un verre d'eau sur la table de salle a manger en se mordant la lèvre. Apparemment, depuis que la meute au complet avait subit les visions terrifiantes des créatures messagères de la mort, ils faisaient d'avantage attention au bien être de la banshee. Complètement ailleurs, Lydia serrait tellement le bois sous ses doigts que ses ongles se mettaient a saigner. Ses joues étaient envahis de larmes noires et épaisses et ses lèvres tremblaient en murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête.

" **Les liens, les fils, les mains ! OUVRE LA TOILE !** "

Alors qu'elle hurlait ces derniers mots en boucle, Cora et Isaac s'affairèrent a glisser un crayon et une feuille de papier sous la main de la jeune femme qui tremblait. A peine la mine de stylo a portée de ses doigts que la jeune fille se mit immédiatement à former une multitude de petits cercles incomplets, tous disposés de manière a former une série de cercles concentriques semblables à une cible. Le dessin dura plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles Scott, Malia, Cora, Isaac, Stiles et Derek se sentirent terriblement inutiles et largués, tous penchés au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Puis sa tête retomba lourdement sur le bois du meuble. Les bougies du chandelier s'éteignirent soudainement en répandant une épaisse fumée blanche dans l'entrée. L'odeur du brûlé rappela d'ailleurs celle qu'Ethan et Jackson portaient toute à l'heure à cause de l'incendie. Puis Lydia se redressa brusquement en prenant une longue inspiration, comme si elle sortait tout juste de l'eau.

Elle attrappa alors Stiles par le col de sa veste rouge en s'écriant :

-** Stiles ! Tu es en danger !**

Scott la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe en avant.

**\- Calme toi, Lydia. Tout va bien. Stiles va bien, personne n'est mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

\- **Je ... je voyais Stiles... Il était seul dans la neige, et...** Pour se concentrer la rousse avait figé ses yeux dans ceux neutres et rassurants du fils du shérif. **Il avait ces cicatrices sur tout le corps... Tellement de cicatrices. C'était...** la terreur qui brillait dans ses yeux suffisait pour définir les mots qu'elle cherchait.

Le regard de Derek fut attiré par la main de Stiles qui brisa son bâtonnet de cannelle. D'apparence, il gardait un air neutre et il rassurait Lydia en lui caressant le dos avec son autre main.

\- **Il... T'étais sur une montagne et il y avait du feu tout autour de toi, même s'il y avait de la neige partout. Le feu avançait comme des serpents.** Elle piochait les mots au hasard, comme si elle avait du mal a décrire la scène dans l'ordre. **Tu avais une trentaine de fils blancs plantés dans le dos et c'était comme des mèches de bougies, comme les chandeliers : Tu... tu allais brûler vif, c'était sûr. Le feu allait vite ! Mais tu étais si calme, si... vide. Comme si t'étais déjà mort. Et puis il y a eut ce loup. Il s'est jeté sur toi et.. Je me suis réveillée, je ne-...**

Une seconde plus tard et le téléphone de Derek vibra dans sa poche, coupant Lydia dans son récit. Il décrocha immédiatement, encore sur les nerfs. Ses épaules étaient si tendues qu'il semblait prêt a bondir à tout instant.

-** Oui Peter ?**

\- **Derek, l'hyperactif est là ? Le gamin fait une crise, je sais pas ce qu'il fout ! Je fais quoi ?**

-** Le gamin ?** répéta Derek en jetant un oeil à Stiles, qui, accroupit devant Lydia, releva la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **C'est Jallen, je suppose ?** le noiraud opina du chef, silencieux. **Passe-moi le téléphone.**

Stiles laissa Lydia aux mains expertes de Malia et Cora qui rassuraient leur amie et il se leva en s'exilant vers le salon, une pièce plus loin. Personne ne le suivit.

\- **Peter ?**

-** Ah ! Stiles ! Ton pote est hystérique, il fait des transformations sur transformations, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

Stiles commença par faire abstraction de la voix désorientée du loup garou plus âgé. Dès que ce fut fait, il entendit très clairement la voix du blond crier " **Papá !** " dans un espace restreint qu'il devinait être une chambre du mobile-home. Il grimaça en pensant à la caution que les crises de Jallen allaient débourser.

\- **Bonne idée de l'avoir enfermé. Laisse le portable dans la chambre et part avec les autres faire un tour, Jallen doit être seul.**

\- **Non mais tu plaisantes ?! Je vais pas laisser on portable avec un gamin qui sait même pas se contrôler !** Il ne se demanda même pas comment Stiles savait que Jallen avait été séparé dans une pièce à part. A la place, il préférait crier contre la première personne qui venait. **T'es complètement cinglé de ramener une menace pareille sur un lieu de vacances ! Tu te rend compte du danger qu'il représente ?**

-** Tant que je ne lui aurais pas parlé, évidement que c'est une menace. Et si tu continues de tergiverser, ça en deviendrait une plus grande encore. Donne-lui le téléphone.**

le grognement que poussa Peter avant de faire glisser le portable dans la chambre en le passant sous la porte était la digne représentation de l'agacement. Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il obtempère aussi vite. Pendant quelques secondes, Stiles n'entendit que des mouvements étouffés et la respiration chaotique de son bêta dans la chambre. Il put deviner ses gestes saccadés proches de l'épilepsie et après un bruissement puissant contre le micro, le son parut étouffé, comme si Jallen s'était réfugié sous une couette. Puis il entendit la voix cassée du garçon s'exprimer dans un espagnol naturel et parfait :

\- **Papá, _Elle_ está en peligro ! Vas a morir, vas a morir !**

(Papa, _Elle_ est en danger ! Tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir !)

Pour le blond, parler en espagnol était quelque chose qui était dans ses gènes. Il était né a côté du Mexique, dans un village qui ne parlait que cette langue. Pour Stiles, par contre, apprendre l'espagnol avait prit un peu plus de temps. Mais il avait passé deux ans à parler cette langue, pour presque les trois quarts de sa meute, c'était devenu une langue courante, qui pouvait parfois se mêler à leur langage natal.

-**Mantén la calma Jallen, aplastaré la única amenaza que puede caerme encima, okay?**

(Reste calme Jallen. La seule menace qui pourrait me tomber dessus, je l'écraserais, okay ?)

\- **Esta vez no papá, esta vez no.** Il continuait de parler très vite, prouvant qu'il n'arrivait pas encore a se départir de sa panique. **_Elle_ va a matarte desde dentro. Ella va a matarte desde dentro.**

(Pas cette fois, papá, pas cette fois. _Elle_ va te tuer de l'intérieur. Elle va te tuer de l'intérieur.)

\- **Respira Jallen, escucha mi corazón.** C'était l'une des seules choses qui pouvait cajoler le garçon. Probablement parce qu'il était encore comme un enfant dans sa tête. **¿Lo escuchas latir? Venga, respira.**

(Respire Jallen, écoute mon coeur. Tu l'entend battre ? Allez respire.)

-** Papá, no podrás vencerle. Va a quemarte. Ya lo ha hecho!**

(Papá, Tu ne pourras pas le vaincre. Il va te brûler. Il l'a déjà fait !)

\- **¿Crees que soy débil, Jallen?** lui demanda doucement Stiles pour le calmer. Le faire sentir en sécurité était son but premier. Pour ce qui était de la vision que le jeune oracle venait de voir, il savait déjà ce qu'il en était avec Lydia.

(Est-ce que tu penses que je suis faible, Jallen ?)

\- **No! no...**

-** Si alguien quiere mi muerte, o la tuya, o la de alguien de nuestro manada, lo exterminaré. Como en Venezuela, ¿Ok? Venga, respira Jallen, ten confianza.**

(Alors si quelqu'un veut ma mort, la tienne, ou celle de n'importe quelle personne de notre meute, je l'exterminerais. Comme au Venezuela, Okay ? Allez, Respire Jallen, aie confiance. )

\- **Papá, ten cuidado, ella maneja los hilos. Va a prenderle fuego, como a la telaraña...** Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse, preuve qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, comme a chacune de ses prédictions.

(Papá, fais attention, elle tient les ficelles... Elle va y mettre feu, comme la toile...)

Quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles entendait le téléphone tomber par terre, Jallen étant lui même tombé dans un profond sommeil. Le brun poussa un soupir contrarié. Il aurait préféré être avec sa meute pour gérer le comportement de Jallen avec eux. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que le jeune homme était rarement facile a vivre. Quand il se tourna pour rejoindre les autres, Derek l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-** Il va bien ?** demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- **Ouais, il n'a rien. Peter ne sait juste pas s'y prendre, c'est la première fois pour lui.**

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?**

**\- Tu te souviens quand j'ai présenté Jallen en disant qu'il avait des dons de voyance, tout à l'heure ?**

\- **Hm. Ouai. Je m'en souviens.** Il parut désorienté et posa enfin sa question : **... C'est "une" banshee ? Il a eut la même vision que Lydia ?**

\- **Un oracle, plus précisément.** Ajouta le jeune homme. **C'est le descendant d'une sibylle. Quand il a été mordu, les pouvoirs de son ancêtre se sont réveillés en même temps que ceux des loups garous. Le problème, c'est qu'être oracle, c'est normalement à plein temps et dans un silence des plus religieux. En tant que demi-loup garou, ce genre de calme est impossible. Alors ses divinations sont juste très très violentes.**

-** Eh bien, je commençais a croire que tu avais avalé un morceau de ta langue par mégarde.**

-** Tellement de gentillesse, Derek.** ironisa Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Ça aussi, je pensais que tu l'avais perdu.** sourit l'aîné.

Voyant Stiles qui cherchait Lydia du regard dans l'entrée, Derek lui apprit que Scott et Malia l'avaient emmené dans leur voiture pour la laisser rentrer chez elle. Le brun vit alors Isaac s'approcher de lui.

\- **Scott préfère que tu restes chez Derek. C'est plus prudent, surtout avec ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tu seras en sécurité ici.**

**\- Je sais aussi me défendre,** fit remarquer Stiles. **Mais bon, je vais pas m'enfuir non plus.**

Un malaise s'installa sur les traits d'Isaac et Stiles comprit qu'il faudrait bien plus de temps avant que la meute de Scott ne comprenne vraiment qu'il était un alpha, même sans sentir le loup-garou. Il salua Cora d'un geste de la main et Derek et lui regardèrent les derniers invités quitter la pièce.

\- **T'es bien calme pour une personne qui viens de recevoir deux menaces de morts imminentes.**

Le silence que laissa passer Stiles en ignorant sa question disait clairement que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il changea alors de sujet :

-** Je ne comprend pas vraiment comment on en est arrivés là.** Déclara Stiles d'un air circonspect.

-** Scott n'a pas dit qu'il préférait t'avoir sous la main ?** demanda Derek en rangeant les affaires éparpillées sur la table.

Lors des réunions, c'était souvent Derek qui devait s'occuper de tout remettre en ordre. Aux yeux de l'ex alpha, c'était un mal pour un bien : les gamins venaient chez lui et lui donnaient de leurs nouvelles, lui qui n'osait jamais en demander. Il pouvait bien ramasser leurs crasses quand ils venaient chez lui. Stiles était figé depuis quelques minutes, tapant sur son téléphone. Dés qu'il eut envoyé quelques messages a Elisabeth a propos du camping et de la situation de Jallen, il vint aider Derek à ranger la salle a manger. Quand l'invité reprit la parole, Derek était en train de rassembler les verres a bière sur son coin de table pour essayer d'en prendre le plus possible dans les mains, évitant de faire cinquante allez-retours. A son opposé, Stiles empilait les assiettes.

\- **J'étais pas forcément obligé de dormir au loft.** marmonna Stiles en vidant les restes dans un plat. **La maison de mon père est également sur le territoire de Scott. J'aurais pu séjourner chez lui. Mon père va me tuer s'il apprend que je suis passé à Beacon Hills et que je n'ai pas dormi chez lui.**

-** Pour tout t'avouer, je suis a peu près certain que Scott n'a pas encore réalisé que tu étais vivant. Il doit penser que s'il te laisse partir, tu vas disparaitre pour de bon.**

\- **C'est pas commun pour un mort de remuer, pourtant.**

\- **Stiles,** s'arrêta Derek avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, extrêmement sérieux. **Est-ce que tu comptes me raconter, au moins à moi, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pour que tu t'exiles pendant trois ans ? Et ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces trois années là ?**

\- **J'essayerais, au moins.** lui sourit Stiles avec un air gêné. **Je te dois bien ça, hein ?**

* * *

_3 ans plus tôt, dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills,_

_Au début des événements de la cinquième saison,_

_Dans une salle de classe du lycée._

Stiles fronça le nez, fixant le tableau avec un certain dégoût. Ils étaient en cours de mathématiques et la nouvelle professeure du lycée était aussi accueillante qu'une porte de prison. C'était un des seuls cours où il était séparé de ses amis, étant donné qu'ils bossaient tous assez dur pour être dans le groupe des plus forts. A part peut-être Malia qui prenait des cours de rattrapage complètement différents. Lui, il faisait partie du juste milieu. Ni bon, Ni mauvais, il ne mettait juste pas le cœur à l'ouvrage et ses notes le montraient bien. Il pourrait être meilleur, mais il n'avait pas envie de fournir plus d'efforts pour une matière qui ne l'intéressait pas. En temps voulu, il savait faire des calculs et ça lui était amplement suffisant. En plus, comme ils étaient à moins de trois semaines de la fin du lycée -les épreuves se faisant plus en amont, il restait toujours quelques jours de cours avant d'atteindre les vacances- et qu'il était certain d'avoir eu son diplôme, il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux heures. Là encore, il n'écoutait pas la correction du devoir qu'ils avaient fait il y a une semaine, se contentant de dessiner des nuages et des maisons minimalistes sur un coin de page, écoutant distraitement tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

-** C'est bon, t'es pas obligé de me décrire une scène d'horreur.** Finit-il par lâcher alors que personne ne lui parlait dans la classe.

\- **Mais t'y es pas du tout, Stilounet. Là, c'est un repas de rêve !** Répondait cette fameuse voix.

Personne ne pouvait entendre celle-ci, et pour cause : c'était une chose qui ne vivait et ne parlait que dans sa tête. Si on n'avait jamais été fervent défenseur de l'occulte et du surnaturel, on aurait pu dire qu'il était fou, schizophrène et qu'il avait plus sa place à Echen House que dans l'équipe de crosse du Lycée de Beacon Hills. Mais quand on avait un loup garou en guise de meilleur ami et que notre premier crush pouvait tuer quelqu'un en criant, on se disait juste qu'on était différent.

\- **Bah oui, des cerfs égorgés, des chats au barbecue, une bouftaille de roi, tout ça !** répondit sarcastiquement Stiles en se souvenant de tout ce qu'avait énuméré la bête dans sa tête.

Une bête, parce que s'en était une, qui aimait particulièrement les banquets de gibiers en pleine forêt où les mots « assiette » « couverts » et même « table » n'existaient pas. Bref. Une bête sauvage squattait son cerveau en lui vantant les bienfaits d'une cuisse de biche fraîchement tuée.

\- **C'est sûr que toi et ta salade césar, à côté ...** maugréa l'animal face au peu d' enthousiasme que laissait paraître son hôte.

-** Ne juge pas les légumes, _Elle._** **Les légumes sont tes putains d'ancêtres. J'suis certain que les loups garous sont des mutants dû à l'ingestion d'un champignon mal fagoté.**

_Elle_ était son prénom, un surnom, plutôt. Il y a quelques semaines, au détour d'une conversation où Stiles ne connaissait et n'acceptait pas encore la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête - c'est qu'il ne payait ni loyer ni taxe d'habitation, ce bougre-, le sujet du « **qu'est-ce que t'es ?** » fut abordé.

Ce fut assez comique. D'une part, parce que la bête était assez complémentaire à Stiles sur leur caractère pour le faire tourner en rond et le piéger, et d'autre part, parce que même _Elle_ n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il était. Tout ce que Stiles savait, c'était que _Elle_ était un loup. A la base, il vivait dans la vraie vie, même qu'il avait un corps, de la fourrure et qu'il grognait pour parler. Et un jour il s'était réveillé dans sa tête, enfermé dedans depuis maintenant des années.

Avant, Stiles ne l'entendait et ne le voyait pas. Puis, avec la conscience du surnaturel qui était arrivée avec la morsure de Scott, le loup y avait trouvé une brèche et avait tenté de se faire entendre, d'affirmer sa présence. La première fois qu'il l'avait sentit c'était grâce a Peter, la deuxième fois à cause du Nogitsune et la première fois qu'il comprit que la chaise qui bougeait dans sa chambre n'était pas seulement dû a ses névroses d'hyperactif, c'était le soir de l'épidémie au lycée. Et pour cause. Ce jour là, il parla pour la première fois avec un loup qui vivait dans sa tête ( et qui lui avait -un peu- sauvé la vie ).

A la fin de leur discussion, la bête fut appelée « _**Esprit Lupin** _». Car c'était un loup, mais n'ayant pas de corps physique, il ne pouvait qu'être un esprit hantant le corps et la tête de Stiles. «**_ Elle_** » était le diminutif qui prenait les deux mots en un seul sigle. C'était également un moyen détourné de rabaisser la virilité de l'animal de la même manière que le loup lui attribuait tous les surnoms affectifs les plus idiots du monde.

Trouver un nom à ce loup avait été une des plus grandes priorités de Stiles -après le régime de son père-. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas trouvé qui collait à l'image de l'animal. Souvent, il parcourait des sites de femme enceintes pour trouver la perle rare. Et si _Elle_ avait été réticent au début - quel loup voudrait d'un nom ? il n'était pas un chien ! - , il avait finit par comprendre la démarche du fils du shérif :

L'affection. Il ne voulait pas rabaisser la bête. Il voulait lui donner une identité. Parce qu'il l'appréciait. D'une certaine manière, même s'ils ne se parlaient vraiment que depuis un ou deux petits mois, _Elle_ était la seule « personne » à comprendre tous les non-dits dans les actions de Stiles. Il le comprenait vraiment, même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord. Et pour cause : il vivait dans sa tête. Alors il voulait donner un nom, une importance a cette personne.

\- **Ta voisine a peur de toi, Stilimignon. Tu parles trop fort**. Fit remarquer _Elle_ avec un ton goguenard.

\- **Oh c'est bon, ta gueule. Je pourrais très bien t'ignorer comme d'habitude et te laisser parler aux murs de mon cerveau comme à toutes les autres heures de cours.**

\- **Oh non, pitié. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'écouter un cours de mathématiques.**

\- **Comme si je pouvais l'écouter pendant que tu récites tes putains de poèmes à la con.**

**\- Hey ! n'insulte pas Baudelaire, c'est aussi un de tes ancêtres !**

_Elle_ est français. Un loup sauvage pure race. Il n'a connut aucun zoo, aucun croisement dans sa lignée. Pas même une courte captivité. Mais un loup qui connaissait quand même Baudelaire. Avant de se retrouver dans le corps de Stiles, il ne savait pas lire. Mais quand sa meute d'antan passait proche des chaumières d'un village des Pyrénées, il écoutait souvent aux portes. Il n'a plus beaucoup de souvenirs de sa meute mais parfois, il chantonne, proclame et récite des textes qu'il a entendu lorsqu'il passait à côté d'une salle d'école. D'un coup, il peut se mettre à hurler une déclaration de guerre ou un discours qui l'a marqué dans son ancienne vie. Le peu de souvenirs qui lui reste de cette partie de son existence les ont tous les deux amenés à la conclusion qu'il avait vécut vers les années 1870, après l'époque de la bête du Gévaudan, avant la mort de Baudelaire et surtout durant la guerre franco-prussienne.

\- **Avec le peu de chance qu'il avait dans sa vie, c'est surement Baudelaire qui a mangé ce putain de champignon pendant qu'il écrivait les Fleurs du mal.**

**\- Mmmh. Sacré bouftaille.** Maugréa la voix dans sa tête. _Elle,_ en tant que carnivore, avait une aversion totale envers tout ce qui était vert, végétal et non sanglant.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Elle_ ? Tu n'a pas envie de déguster de la fermentation comestible ?** le taquina Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

\- **Pitié, tu me fais bouffer assez de radis pour que je fasse des cauchemars à leur effigie.**

\- **Attend, tu peux rêver, toi ?** demanda Stiles, soudain intéressé.

Il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité qu'_Elle_ puisse rêver dans sa tête. Il se demanda comment ça marchait mais il sentit vite l'agacement d'_Elle_ dans son crâne. Quand il se posait trop de questions, le loup ressentait une étrange pression autour de lui et ça lui était désagréable. Un peu comme lorsqu'on attrapait de la fièvre, son corps s'engourdissait et ses idées n'étaient plus claires. C'est pour cela que les examens étaient une épreuve agaçante pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

\- **Bah bien sûr, tout le monde dort. Donc tout le monde rêve.** Répondit la bête comme s'il était un idiot.

\- **Ouais. Enfin tout le monde ne vit pas dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre.**

\- **Ta binôme flippe sa mère, c'est drôle**. Ricana encore l'esprit, savourant l'influence de sa non-présence dans le monde réel, tout en ignorant la remarque de son hôte.

Après tout, d'extérieur, Stiles parlait tout seul et ça avait de quoi faire peur à des tonnes de gens normaux. Surtout quand il parlait de Baudelaire, de champignons et de chats au barbecue. Il reçut un commentaire de sa professeure de Mathématiques alors qu'il ricanait tout seul. Le garçon en profita pour lâcher une remarque bien sentie sur la probable inscription de ce cours dans le registre des tortures modernes puis il retourna à son occupation première. C'est-a-dire déchiffrer le livre ancien qu'il avait déniché dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Il avisa d'abord les petites maisons au bic sur sa feuille et rajouta une fenêtre à l'une d'entre elles avant de vraiment se concentrer.

-** ça serait plus facile de lire ce bouquin si une prof n'utilisait pas des mots comme "x" ou "diviser" en pénétrant dans mon espace vital**. marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se focalisait en vain sur l'objet.

\- **Hey, si tu veux je peux couper tes sens.** déclara Elle.

\- **Ouais, fait-ça. Mais prévient moi quand ça sonne. j'ai promit à Lydia de l'accompagner pour son shopping. Elle veut trouver un costume pour Scott, puisqu'il n'a pas les moyens de s'en acheter. ça serait con qu'il vienne en jogging pour la remise des diplômes.**

**\- C'est un fait.** Approuva le loup, amusé par l'image.

-** Bon. Concentrons-nous.** reprit Stiles d'un ton plus sérieux, alors que les sons autour de lui se coupaient pour n'être qu'un bruit de fond. Il sentit même sa voix disparaitre, pour seulement résonner dans sa tête.

Dans cette sorte de bulle d'insonorisation, Stiles ressemblait juste à une personne qui lisait attentivement un livre. Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas d'un poil.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur Théo, déjà ?**

**\- Qu'il sort de nulle part en prétendant vouloir être ton pote à toi et Scott.**

**\- Et il est complètement différent du Théo que je connaissais étant petit.**

**\- Il a clairement une odeur anormale. C'est un loup-garou, ok. Mais y'a clairement quelque chose qui cloche.**

**\- Pas une cloche. je suis sûr que ça sonne creux dans sa tête.**

**\- Ton humour se détériore de jours en jours, Stilette.**

\- **Shhhht. Tout ça c'est ta faute. Donc on disait. Théo. Qui débarque en même temps que les médecins de l'horreur. Qui est clairement transformé. Et qui joue clairement un rôle.**

\- **Pas plus étrange que Mr Douglass.** nota _Elle_**. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas lequel est le plus bizarre entre les deux.**

**\- Tu vois des ennemis partout, _Elle_. Hier t'a eu peur de la prof d'anglais parce qu'elle s'est mouchée neuf fois durant le cours.**

**\- C'était clairement suspect.** réfuta le Loup en haussant les épaules.

\- **C'était un rhume.**

**\- Suspect.** répéta l'animal en plissant les yeux.

Sa voix fit sourire Stiles. Ils avaient presque le même caractère et c'était surement dû au fait qu'_Elle_ vivait dans son cerveau depuis plusieurs années. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme un grand frère ou un jumeau qui vivait dans sa tête. C'était agréable et amusant. Jamais il n'aurait put pensé que ce genre de choses lui arriverait. Il était en cohabitation avec un loup et il était même, par définition, ce qui se rapprochait le plus du vrai loup garou. Comme la grande majorité de ses proches, il avait aujourd'hui la légitimité d'appartenir au monde surnaturel. Il était un peu comme eux, tout en étant diamétralement opposé. Et c'était grâce à _Elle_. Il n'avait eut besoin de l'aide de personne d'autre pour le devenir.

* * *

_Hello !_

_Alors oui, j'ai modifié un peu la trame ( la saison 5 étant d'un charabia impossible avec tous les flashback à l'intérieur) En effet, dans la saison 5, normalement Théo apparaît après la terminale. D'ailleurs Stiles est stressé que tous ses amis partent à des endroits différents et qu'il ne gardent pas contact après les vacances. Mais j'ai décidé de faire arriver Théo juste avant la fin des cours ( durant le dernier mois ) pour qu'on comprenne bien comment Elle et Stiles ont fait connaissance durant les années de lycée._

_Sur ce, qu'est-ce que vous pensez d' "Elle" ?_

**Aria****danae :** Hehe j'espère que tu vas aimer les prochains, alors ! J'adore quand Stile est badass dans les fictions, alors quand j'aurais l'occasion, grrr je vais prendre mon pied ! Il va falloir être très patient pour cette scène, j'ai hâte de vous la faire lire c; La meule de Stiles aura son importance dans l'histoire, mais j'ai pas envie de vous bassiner avec l'existence de perso d'arrière plan trop impliqués... J'espère que j'arrive a peu près a doser les descriptions, je veux pas vous saouler avec eux. Et moi, j'ai hâte d'en écrire encore plus ! Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, comme toujours ! x) Heureusement, avec la situation actuelle de la France, je vais avoir un peu de temps libre pour écrire ;)

**Love-Fiction-2000 :** Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre a pu t'éclairer au moins sur la chronologie de l'histoire. Normalement, a partir de maintenant les chapitres seront beaucoup plus centrés sur le Stiles d'avant ( c'est à dire dans l'ordre chronologique) alors j'espère que ça t'aidera à t'y retrouver. Si t'as des questions sur un événement ou un personnage en particulier, n'hésite pas ! ;) Je suis contente que le prologue t'ai plu, c'est une scène clef... alors j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Escape

_A la suite de la réunion de meute, _

_Au loft, toujours. _

Stiles était parti se laver après leur petite discussion, préférant réserver ses paroles pour plus tard en prétextant un état de fatigue. Il revenait de la douche avec une serviette sur le cou et des vêtements de Derek. Ceux-ci ne semblaient pas être si larges que ça, même si on comparaît leur différence de carrure. Il n'avait pas lâché sa veste, comme s'il avait froid alors que la pièce était toujours aussi chaude. De plus en plus, même. Derek avait vérifié plusieurs fois l'état des radiateurs, se demandant s'il n'avait pas eu une lubie plus tôt dans la soirée en les allumant alors qu'ils étaient seulement en fin d'été.

Mais non. Les radiateurs étaient éteints et la sensation de chaleur semblait s'amplifier sans raison apparente.

Quand Derek vit le jeune homme sortir de la salle d'eau, il le suivit du regard. Ses pensées l'amenèrent a quelques années plus tôt, quand ils étaient encore en contact et quand son hymne de vie personnel était encore de plaquer contre un mur tout ce qui bougeait et lui disait "non". Stiles aussi en avait souffert, comme beaucoup. Il n'arrivait pas a se souvenir de la dernière fois que l'intéressé était venu dans ce loft. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était lors de la mort de Gerard, alors que Scott était aux prises avec Monroe et qu'il était lui même bloqué en Californie. Stiles était venu le chercher, pour grossir les rangs de la meute lors de l'affrontement. Et c'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Sur un champ de bataille, et pour la meute. Pourtant, à cette époque là, ils étaient proches. Il se souvint l'avoir hébergé parfois. Dans ces longues nuits de recherches, a deux sur un livre ou un ordinateur, quand le silence d'une maison vide se faisait trop sentir. Et puis, a d'autres moments, aussi.

\- **Ça remonte a un bout de temps, la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé à deux dans ce loft.** fit remarquer Stiles a voix haute, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Derek.

Celui-ci lui lança juste un regard perçant en ravalant le " **A qui la faute ?** " qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- **Ils ont étrangement bien réagit.** déclara-t-il plutôt, pour changer le sens de la discussion.

\- **Ils sont même plutôt calmes, pour le retour d'un mort. Même Kate avait fait un retour plus triomphal.** râla Stiles.

Derek grimaça.

-**Ne te compare pas à Kate, c'est bizarre.** Le rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

\- **Pourtant on est plutôt semblables.** s'amusait Stiles.** On meurt, on revient miraculeusement à la vie et ... surprise ! un petit cadeau génétique incluant des griffes, des crocs... Je suis même devenu m-...**

-** Meurtrier ?** le coupa brusquement Derek, ses yeux s'illuminant alors qu'il était plus tendu qu'une collégienne un jour de rentrée.

Après tout, l'ancienne chasseuse n'avait pas un profil singulièrement réjouissant aux yeux de la meute. Et encore moins pour Derek, qui n'avait jamais été très connu pour avoir de la retenue lorsqu'on lui parlait de venger sa famille. En fait, c'était même plutôt déplacé de parler d'elle en face du loup garou. Enfin, ne n'était pas comme si Stiles avait un jour possédé du savoir vivre ou un quelconque instinct de survie lorsqu'il était en face de Derek.

-** J'allais dire mignon, mais ça passe aussi.** rit Stiles, amer.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et son expression se ferma subitement, comme s'il avait décidé que la discussion se terminerait ici. Derek le suivit des yeux en le détaillant vraiment. Stiles avait bien prit quelques centimètres et si on ne faisait pas attention au fait qu'il ne parlait plus avec ses mains et qu'il était entièrement maître de son corps, alors Stiles apparaissait comme un homme. Pas comme un ado, à l'instar de Scott et du reste de la meute. C'était plus comme s'il avait mûrit d'un coup, et qu'il s'était écoulé 10 ans plutôt que trois. Même s'il portait toujours une veste à capuche rouge beaucoup trop grande pour lui, on voyait quand même que ses épaules s'étaient élargies. Peut être un peu ses bras, aussi. Il savait exactement comment Stiles avait pu prendre de la masse musculaire. Et quand il croisa le regarde du garçon il su qu'ils pensaient tous les deux a la même chose : un jour maudit que Derek aurait voulu effacer de sa mémoire. Un jour auquel il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de penser. Stiles haussa alors les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel.

Quand Derek vit le jeune homme se figer en fixant le sol, il réagit subitement. L'expression sur le visage du plus jeune était si neutre qu'elle lui retournait l'estomac. Il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu. Et il le détestait. Il détestait imaginer que Stiles puisse trouver ça juste ou normal d'être devenu un meurtrier. Il savait que le jeune homme ne se sentait pas particulièrement coupable ni fautif vis-à-vis de ça. Et Derek n'avait pas envie de croire que Stiles ait changé à ce point.

Pour lui, Stiles était encore un adolescent, même avec quelques muscles et centimètres en plus, même trois ans plus tard et même avec des pouvoirs. Il n'était qu'un gamin de 21 ans qui devrait reprendre ses études, plutôt que se satisfaire de devoir tuer des gens pour survivre. Le grondement qui apparut dans la gorge de Derek fut incontrôlable. Il attrapa le bras du revenant pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

-** Stiles !** s'écria alors Derek en élevant la voix. **C'était qu'une gamine !**

Stiles ne cilla pas, sachant pertinemment à quoi Derek faisait référence. Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise que son interlocuteur avait sur lui.

\- **Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, Derek.** souffla-t-il, les dents serrées.** Pas maintenant. On vient juste de se retrouver. C'est bien, nan ? Me parle pas de cette histoire. C'est du passé.**

\- **Du passé ? " Il est revenu couvert de sang ", c'est du passé peut-être ?** rétorqua Derek en reprenant les paroles récentes de Rick, avant le repas.

\- **Ça ne te regarde pas.** répondit-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-a-vis, les sourcils froncés. **Et j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler avec toi. Et encore moins maintenant.**

\- **Mais si on en parle pas maintenant, on en parlera jamais ! Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses, Stiles.** Amorça Derek comme une menace, juste avant de reprendre : **Tu vas juste disparaitre comme avant ? Ne plus donner de nouvelle pendant une décennie et revenir la bouche en cœur avec d'autres compagnons et d'autres objectifs de vie ? Parce que bordel, en plus de tuer des gens, ça, Kate l'a fait. Et aujourd'hui, elle est morte.**

A la mention de la blonde, la mâchoire de Stiles se serra encore plus si c'était possible et ce fut au tour de Derek de se figer quand il vit deux perles rouges flasher dans les yeux du plus petit. Cette fois-ci, Stiles se détourna du plus vieux et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas lourd et visiblement irrité.

-** Je sors.**

La porte du loft claqua.

Derek mit du temps avant de revenir sur terre et de s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment tout ça avait put dégénérer à ce point ?

Des souvenirs toujours frais dans son esprit dessinaient encore la silhouette d'un jeune homme, nu, innocent, observant le ciel gris à travers l'immense fenêtre du loft.

Où était le Stiles qu'il connaissait ?

* * *

**_Like my mom used to say : I'm a predator, I don't have to be a killer. - Derek_**

**_Comme disait ma mère : Je suis un prédateur, je n'ai pas à être un tueur._**

* * *

_3 ans plus tôt, dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills,_

_Lors des événements de la cinquième saison,_

_Quand Théo encourage une chimère, Donovan, à s'en prendre à Stiles plutôt qu'au Shérif._

_Dans la bibliothèque._

Stiles avançait en traînant le pas, la respiration difficile. Il dut s'appuyer sur un des casiers du lycée pour ne pas s'effondrer sur place. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Il n'y était pour rien, pas vrai ? Il était en danger, il avait juste gravit cet échafaudage, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de fuir, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas voulu la mort de ce type. Il n'avait pas fait exprès. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la bibliothèque, ses yeux rejouaient l'expression du mort dans sa tête, ce gamin de son âge qui l'avait _juste_ menacé de mort et poursuivi.

Un gamin de son âge qui avait des bouches pleines de dents qui lui sortaient littéralement de la peau, laissant peu de place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il se passerait si ces crocs trouvaient de la chaire à croquer. Bien sûr que Stiles avait paniqué. Il avait même perdu les pédales. C'est ce que sa raison se forçait à se dire. Mais il savait bien ce qu'il en était. Il ne pouvait pas renier l'adrénaline que son sang véhiculait dans tout son corps. Il sentait la morsure de la peur lui mordre l'estomac à pleines dents. Même cette chimère Wendigo n'aurait pas put lui faire ressentir pareille douleur.

Il mourrait d'envie de revenir sur ses pas et d'éventrer une nouvelle fois ce garçon. Il se foutait bien de son identité et cette pensée précise qui faisait déraper sa conscience. Il se foutait bien de savoir que Donovan avait une mauvaise relation avec son père et qu'il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Il se foutait bien que Donovan ait put attaquer le shérif à sa place, s'il n'avait pas été plus facile d'accès. Il s'en foutait bien. En fait, il se foutait complètement que le corps empalé dans la bibliothèque ait un nom. Il voulait juste y retourner et plonger ses mains dans les tripes de cet ennemi.

Il sentait ses ongles le brûler, le démanger. Il ne savait pas ce qui clochait avec lui, si ce n'est qu'_Elle_ avait mué ses remarques sarcastiques en un long grognement continu qui ne semblait pas seulement faire du bruit dans sa tête. Il était même persuadé que le son qui lui vrillait les oreilles et qui l'encourageait à revenir sur ses pas venait de sa propre gorge. N'importe qui passant dans le lycée à cette heure là de la nuit aurait pu lui dire que le seul qui grognait dans cette pièce, c'était lui.

Il sentait le sang battre dans ses veines comme une réelle envie de vengeance, de sang et de massacre. Pour réprimer cette sensation dérangeante, Stiles se mordait les lèvres jusqu'à former une plaie, inconscient que ses prunelles se mettaient déjà à clignoter de jaune en projetant des lueurs surnaturelles sur ses joues. Il serrait les dents, sa main droite tenant sa propre gorge pour se réprimer, s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

Mais sa raison et son instinct étaient en telles contradictions qu'il eu le courage de ravaler toutes ses mauvaises intentions pour appeler le commissariat une fois qu'il fut dans sa voiture. Savoir que les policiers n'avaient rien trouvé à la bibliothèque le retourna complètement. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas certain que ce soit ses propres sentiments qui s'exprimèrent lorsqu'il vit les lieux du crime vides de tout corps et toute trace du meurtre.

Stiles se retrouva alors dans un état de transe, entre la suffocation et la rage pure. Ses pensées se mirent à tourner autour d'une seule et même idée : celle de traquer, de retrouver cette personne qui avait volé son cadavre et qui l'avait empêché de mordre, griffer, tuer encore. Ces mots, ce désir, se mirent à tourner dans son crâne, inlassablement. Il eu même du mal a se concentrer sur la route, ses yeux visualisant dans une autre dimension les obstacles qui le menaient jusqu'à chez lui. Où était sa proie ? où était sa victime ? réclamait son instinct alors qu'_Elle_ lâchait des bruits gutturaux. Il ne sut pas exactement quand, mais il se retrouva en dehors de sa voiture.

Loin de toute civilisation, loin des hommes, près des arbres. Il ne sentait ni son corps ni sa tête, juste le vent et l'odeur de la terre humide. Il sentait la vitesse,vertigineuse, qui se combinait a une adrénaline liquide qui lui coulait dans ses veines comme si c'était plus précieux encore que le sang. Plus vital. Il ne se demanda ni ce qu'il faisait dans les bois ni ce après quoi il courrait, savourant juste cette impression de liberté qui lui déliait les membres et la conscience. Il ne savait pas s'il courrait après quelque chose ou s'il fuyait quelque chose, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il _sombrait._

Oubliant même qu'il ne courrait pas sur ses jambes, mais à quatre pattes.

* * *

Le réveil fut dur, humide et froid. Stiles se retrouvait plein de courbatures et son dos lui faisait mal. Il sentait même que des branches lui rentraient dans le flanc. Pour l'instant, l'idée qu'il pouvait avoir des branches dans son lit ne l'alertait pas. Il n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour trouver ça anormal. D'un geste ensommeillé, il tâta à coté de lui, à la recherche de son portable ou de son réveil. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il faisait clair et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Seulement, quand la seule chose qu'il toucha en se réveillant lui parut visqueux et glacé, Stiles se redressa en sursaut. Et la première chose sur laquelle son regard tomba en se redressant, c'est une carcasse de lapin dans laquelle il venait tout juste de planter ses doigts.

Le jeune homme poussa un petit cri qu'il aurait eut bien du mal a assumer en face de quelqu'un. Dans le même temps, il avait réussi a s'éloigner de plusieurs pas. C'est dans ce geste qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à poil, en pleine forêt, en tête a tête avec un lapin mort. Charmant

\- _**Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?**_ râla une voix dans sa tête.

-** Qu'est-ce que -... Putain de bordel de merde !**

\- _**Élégant.**_ fit remarquer Elle.

Stiles le remarquait à peine, trop occupé a retirer le sang frais qu'il avait sur les doigts. Il les frotta contre l'écorce d'un arbre, ne pouvant visiblement pas les essuyer sur son jean -oui parce qu'il n'avait plus de jean, donc...-. Des corbeaux, qui avaient hésité à s'approcher du fait qu'un humain se trouvait à côté de leur source de nourriture se jetèrent finalement sur la carcasse. Stiles eut une grimace dégoûtée. En plus, il n'en était pas plus avancé sur les raisons de sa présence ici.

\- **Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Où est-ce que je suis, même ? Putain je me les caille !**

\- _**Tes roubignoles sont à l'air, Stilette, c'est normal.**_

\- **Je-... Mais à quoi tu sers, toi ?** s'exaspéra le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se frictionna les épaules dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu de sa chaleur. Même si on était encore dans une saison d'été, les matins en forêt restaient encore ce qu'ils étaient : froids et humides.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

\- _**Il est fort possible qu'on soit partis chasser à deux, hier soir.** _Proposa _Elle_, l'air de rien.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance a force de parler en mathématiques et à force de se défoncer le crane a réfléchir sur les médecins de l'horreur ensemble, _Elle_ se matérialisait dans sa vision. Ils avaient pris la décision ensemble, étant donné que passer son temps à s'enfermer dans une bulle et à se couper du monde lui avait valut plusieurs remarques en cours. L'esprit Lupin ressemblait a un gros loup couleur sable et tout son arrière train était plus foncé, de couleur brune. Quand ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer, il partait dans son "coin", ce que Stiles avait plutôt du mal à imaginer.

Comme si son cerveau était branché sur deux cervelles en même temps,_ Elle_ avait ses pensées et sa vie et lui avait les siennes. Il apprit d'ailleurs qu'_Elle_ pouvait se balader dans ses souvenirs comme si c'était des lieux matériels. Pour illustrer, quand dans la vraie vie on part faire un tour au parc pour s'aérer,_ Elle_, quant a lui, partait faire un tour dans les souvenirs de vacances en montagne de Stiles, souvenirs qui remontaient à ses 10 ans.

-** Chasser ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et ça nécessitait vraiment d'être à poil ?**

Il se mit a marcher instinctivement vers une des directions qu'il pensait être la bonne.

_\- **Pour être très honnête, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé non plus. Il y a juste eu ce Donovan qui t'a attaqué hier soir. Tu m'a empêché de l'égorger alors j'étais super énervé. Je suis juste parti pour me calmer les nerfs. Et quand je suis revenu, t'étais ici, en loup.**_

-** En loup ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu baves, tu dis qu'il pleut ?**

_**\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'ai enseigné la chasse.**_ l'animal se mettait a sautiller autour de lui, remuant juste devant les pieds de Stiles.

Cette attitude énervait ce dernier, qui avait pour réflexe de ralentir alors même qu'il savait que sa vision n'était qu'une illusion et qu'_Elle_ n'était pas concret.

\- _**Tu ... Tu étais vraiment comme un loup ! Tu ne parlais pas, tu grognais et tout. Genre trop cool ! J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que j'avais un camarade de meute, comme avant. C'était vraiment trop bien.**_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas un seul mot de l'animal.

\- **Oulah,_ Elle_. Je savais que mes médocs pouvaient me donner des sautes d'humeurs mais je pensais pas que ça pourrait atteindre un ... truc comme toi ? T'es sûr que tu te shoote pas à l'Adderall quelques fois ? Non mais parce que d'après ce que tu m'as dis, c'est pas comme si t'avais foison de souvenirs de tes parties de chasse avec ta meute d'origine. T'es certain que tu perdais pas la tête ?**

_Elle_ fronça les sourcils. Enfin c'est pas comme s'il en avait vraiment, vu que c'était un loup mais Stiles pouvait clairement distinguer les sourcils imaginaires de l'esprit, tant il était habitué a traîner et babiller avec lui.

L'animal détestait quand Stiles ne le prenait pas au sérieux ou qu'il insinuait que ses seuls précieux souvenirs d'avant étaient faux.

\- _**Stilthon, j'ai beau être littéralement un fantôme dans ton cerveau, je me souviens encore de ce que c'est que chasser. Et si je te dis qu'hier t'étais un loup et que tu chassais avec moi, c'est que t'étais un loup et que tu chassais avec moi.**_

L'irritation de l'esprit calma complètement la discussion entre eux. Stiles fut silencieux, oubliant presque le fait qu'il était nu et qu'il crevait de froid. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder a se lever vraiment et même si les gens qui s'enfonçaient dans les sous bois a ce point étaient rares, ça restait toujours possible. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie que d'autres personnes que lui sache combien de grains de beauté il avait sur les fesses. (9 pour les curieux)

Heureusement, n'ayant pas vraiment été un modèle de sagesse dans ses précédentes années, Stiles connaissait bien l'endroit. Il avait déjà espionné bon nombre de personnes dans ces bois, même sans mentionner la maison des Hale où les recherches de cadavres en pleine nuit. Il y avait pleins d'autres raisons qui le poussaient à quadriller le secteur. Comme tout un tas d'autres affaires de meurtres non élucidés à Beacon Hills. Il ne le dirait probablement jamais a son père, mais il avait volé tous les dossiers des archives de meurtres auxquels il pouvait accéder facilement depuis leur maison.

Son esprit divagua bien loin, abordant les paroles d'_Elle_ avec plus de recul. Le loup ancestral n'avait aucune raison de mentir, après tout. Et Stiles savait très bien qu'il serait le premier a le protéger en cas d'attaques comme la veille. Seulement, si le souvenir de Donovan était encore bien présent dans sa tête, il ne se souvenait plus du tout du reste des événements. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il connaissait grand chose a la chasse. Mais après tout, soit. Scott non plus ne se souvenait pas de ses premières transformations, n'est-ce pas ?

Il voulut poser la question a _Elle_ mais le loup semblait encore bien en colère que Stiles ait osé parler de son ancienne vie aussi impunément.

Peut être que finalement, un Stiles-garou rôdait la nuit avec _Elle_ pour choper des lapins. Manquait plus que ça, après les médecins de l'horreur, Lydia qui débloque une fois sur deux , les chimères créées on ne sait comment, Théo qui devenait plus qu'un suspect... Ils étaient servis, a Beacon Hills. Sans parler du cadavre de Donovan qui rampait on ne sait où avec un pic de chantier dans la poitrine. Stiles soupira soudainement. Un truc clochait par contre. Pourquoi était-il le seul à poil ?

Il savait bien que Scott et Derek étaient des exhibitionnistes nés et que c'était juste plus fort qu'eux de se déshabiller a tout va, mais lui ? Pas qu'il sache. Bon, il n'avait pas de problème particulier avec son corps, mais quand même. Malia ne se retrouvait pas nue, elle ! Même Peter, Kira ou Jackson arrivaient a garder leurs vêtements. ( Jackson un peu moins, mais il aimait vraiment suivre la mode ) Alors pourquoi lui, Stiles Stilinski, faisait-il exception a la règle ? C'était pas comme si être un loup garou impliquait forcément de se déshabiller pour accéder a ses pouvoirs... Peut être que la force des loups garous résidait dans leurs poils ? Et que donc, il devait exhiber son ventre pour obtenir la force toute puissante ? Après tout, Scott avait des rouflaquettes du démon, quand il était transformé. Après quelques minutes de réflexion à tenter de s'imaginer lui-même en loup garou, avec genre des griffes et des crocs déformateurs de mâchoire, Stiles tilta que quelque chose ne collait pas.

Derek était littéralement chauve des sourcils, une fois transformé. Les poils n'étaient donc pas la source des pouvoirs lougaresques. C'était indéniable.

La question était toujours entière : pourquoi, lui, parmi tous, se retrouvait-il à poil ?

Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'un ruisseau, qui menait à l'entrée du parking le plus oublié de cette forêt. Comme il était construit derrière un vieux chantier abandonné, les gens avaient tendance a se dire que se garer là était interdit. Ils préféraient aller sur la route principale, de toute manière. Là où un circuit en terre rouge avait été tracé pour les joggeurs. Ils trouvèrent justement les vêtements de Stiles sur l'une des barrières, humides et couverts de boue. Là, Stiles se décida enfin à poser la question.

\- **Mais par ma barbe ! Pourqu-...**

\- _**tu n'as pas de barb-...** _Le coupa immédiatement _Elle_ avant de se faire lui même couper.

\- **Pourquoi je suis nu, putain ?!** s'écria son acolyte en enfilant ses chaussettes.

Il eut beaucoup de mal, le tissus était trempé, ses pieds humides et terreux et il avait même des feuilles mortes sur les chevilles. Enfin je vous fais pas le dessin, tout le monde galère déjà a enfiler des chaussettes en sortant de la douche alors en pleine forêt ... En fait, c'était probablement parce que Stiles s'énervait contre les deux pauvre bout de tissus que sa voix commençait a vraiment s'élever.

\- _**T'en pose des drôles, de questions, toi !**_ ricana _Elle_, assit a côté de la roscoe.

La vieille voiture les attendait patiemment à l'entrée du parking, comme un chien fidèle. Stiles n'aurait pas put faire pire insulte que de comparer le loup et sa jeep mais pour le moment, il était trop concentré a ne pas comprendre ce qui faisait rire _Elle_. Sa question était même tout ce qui avait de plus légitime, en fait. Il n'était pas naturellement naturiste alors il avait bien le droit de se poser des questions quand il se réveillait nu, non ?

\- **Comment ça ?**

_Elle_ leva un sourcil (si si, Stiles l'a vu) comme si c'était évident.

\- _**T'as déjà vu un loup avec des vêtements, peut-être ?**_ fit-il, plein de condescendance.

-** Bah, à ce que je sache, Scott ne se balade pas essentiellement nu. Sauf quand je lance Call me Maybe dans sa chambre alors qu'il prends sa douche.**

\- _**Scott ? Un loup ? T'as de la merde dans les yeux, mon pauvre.**_ fit _Elle_ en grimpant dans la Jeep dont Stiles avait ouvert la portière. **Ton toutou à puce humain n'a rien à voir avec un loup.**

Stiles se figea subitement, semblant enfin comprendre l'étendue de la situation.

\- **Attend. T'es en train de me dire que je suis pas un loup garou ?**

-_** Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ? Tu t'es fait mordre ?**_

\- **Mais... si je suis pas un loup garou... il y eut un silence. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes ?!** Hurla Stiles en se prenant la tête entre les mains.** Je me transforme en vrai loup, avec des griffes, des crocs, un pelage ? C'est ça ce que tu me sors ?!**

\- _**Oui. T'as même une double queue. Même si je me doute que tu sais a quoi ressemble un loup, je préfère te prévenir, ça pourrait te surprendre.**_

Stiles ignora la pique, s'effondrant en laissant tomber sa tête sur le klaxon de sa voiture, ce qui fit glapir Elle à côté de lui. Mais il ne l'entendait même pas.

\- **Bordel. Je suis un truc pas surnaturel** -il avait testé la poudre de sorbier depuis bien longtemps- **qui se balade en vrai loup sur un coup de tête, qui chasse et qui se réveille au petit matin à poil. Je... Je sens que ça va me mener a tellement de situations merdiques, ça...**

\- **Pour toi ou pour les lapins ? Non mais parce qu'en plus t'es pas un mauvais chasseur.** fit remarquer Elle avec une sorte de rire mesquin (Un loup pouvait-il vraiment rire ?).** D'ailleurs, t'as plein de sang sur la face.**

C'est en croisant sa tête dans le reflet du rétroviseur que Stiles s'aperçut que toute sa bouche était couverte de sang séché, lui offrant une vision digne des films d'horreurs les plus clichés de sa collection. Et pas des meilleurs.

Il gémit de détresse,_ Elle_ continuant de lâcher son petit rire bizarre juste a côté de lui.

* * *

_Hey mes bébés fantômes, je suis contente d'être là ! J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos proches, que vous vous ennuyez pas trop, que fanfiction vous sauve un peu du manque de l'extérieur. ( la bonne blague, comme si sortir d'une grotte arrivait a des gens comme nous... )_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous vous portez bien. Prenez soin de vous, respectez les règles, lavez vous les mains, évitez les contacts et les sorties. Tant qu'on est vivant, on pourra se toucher après ! Si on est mort, forcément c'est plus compliqué... Bref, personnellement, le coronavirus et le confinement me permettent de me pencher sur des écrits et des dessins que je ne pensais jamais finir... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais surement poster un peu plus souvent, du coup !_

_Régalez-vous ;)_

Réponse aux reviews :

_**Visiteuse T :**_ Wow ! Je suis un peu sans voix... (normal, j'écris...) parce que la chronologie est un truc que j'exècre tout particulièrement (si vous pouviez vivre dans ma tête, ça serait tellement plus clair !) Alors savoir que tout le monde n'est pas perdu, ewwww ça me fait super plaisir ! Par ailleurs je sens que cette fiction va être interminable... je suis tellement loin de vous lancer dans le cœur de l'histoire et ... j'ai tellement hâte en même temps ! *take all the compliments and eat them.* ehehehe je suis vraiment motivée maintenant, merci à toi ! Bonne santé et bonne lecture, Mlle T !

**_lovers87 :_** Eh bien si tu a soif de révélations, la suite sera encore plus pour toi... Derek fera une arrivée euh "triomphale" je dirais ? Derekienne, dans tous les cas...

**_Ariadanae :_** On fête quelque chose aujourd'hui : je sais écrire ton pseudo sans vérifier l'orthographe ! Plus sérieusement, je suis contente qu'_Elle_ te plaise. J'ai hâte d'écrire encore plus sa relation fusionnelle avec Stiles, ça m'éclate ! Mon impatience s'intensifie quand tu dis ça, parce que j'ai envie de tout révéler d'un coup (mais ça serait clairement moins drôle... ) il va falloir continuer a écrire ( et a lire, ça peut servir... ). Il manque tellement de Stiles badass dans les fics vf (ou bien je suis juste myope et je les loup-e ), il fallait bien que je donne ma contribution ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, ça me touche énormément ! ( ps : je n'assume pas du tout ma blague avec loupe mais c'était tellement spontané qu'il faut que je le laisse. je suis terrible )

_Plein d'amour pour tous les fantômes qui passent par là ! _

_Prenez soin de vous !_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Beast Feast

Stiles pensait sincèrement qu'il s'était mit au clair avec _Elle_ à propos de leurs sorties nocturnes et sauvages. La première chose qu'il avait compris en rentrant de cette soirée où il avait abattu Donovan sous forme de chimère, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de ça. En une seule fois, son corps était devenu complètement accroc a la sensation. Celle d'être libre et transformé en quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Pourtant, le lendemain, Stiles ne se souvenait de rien. Mais ses pieds le conduisirent d'eux-même jusqu'au parking en terre rouge a l'orée de la forêt. Depuis, lorsqu'il mettait ses baskets, son équilibre devenait précaire. Parfois, il se sentait obligé de marcher pieds nus, comme si ses chaussures l'entravaient pour marcher. Scott avait d'ailleurs commencé a le charrier parce qu'il tombait de plus en plus, s'emmêlant dans ses pattes.

Plus d'une fois dans sa scolarité, ses professeurs lui avaient fait des remarques a propos de la manie qu'il avait de toujours attirer l'attention. Mais ces temps ci, c'était encore pire. Il était ailleurs, il tombait (et un Stiles qui tombe n'était jamais ni discret, ni silencieux) et il se mettait même à parler tout seul quand _Elle_ apparaissait en plein cours pour le supplier d'aller dégourdir ses pattes. C'était devenu une obsession pour eux. Et le fait qu_'Elle_ insiste aussi grossièrement ne jouait pas en leur faveur : quand il n'y pensait plus, il fallait toujours que le loup le lui rappelle. Parfois l'animal était même carrément intrusif, même quand Stiles tentait de se concentrer, de parler ou de travailler, et cette attitude l'énervait toujours, alors il se mettait a l'engueuler -oubliant que le loup ne vivait que dans sa tête et qu'il y avait des gens autour de lui-.

Stiles n'était pas connu pour réfléchir beaucoup avant de suivre son instinct ( surtout quand ça incluait toute sortes de fuites ou de courses effrénées pour sa survie ). Et comme il n'arrivait encore pas a croire que sa situation soit possible, il n'arrivait pas non plus a prendre la décision la plus adéquate : En parler ? Rester silencieux ? Ecouter l'Esprit Lupin ? Partir chasser ?

\- _**Stiles**__**!**_ Gémit une voix dans la tête du jeune homme.

_Elle _trépignait à la bordure de sa vision, ses griffes faisant un bruit étrange sur le sol. L'adolescent détourna le regard, crispant sa mâchoire. Ses tripes le suppliaient de suivre son instinct et d'écouter la voix de ce loup dans sa tête...mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pendant tout le trajet, il fit en sorte de se concentrer sur les plaques des voitures qui arrivaient sur la route à coté de lui, tentant de trouver des significations a ces successions de lettres et faisant tout son possible pour ignorer _Elle _qui trottait ses côtés. Et il y arrivait plutôt bien.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui prêter attention une fois qu'il fut rentré chez lui. Stiles ne pouvait pas prétexter les cours, ni le livre des scientifiques timbrés de lui accaparer sa pensée : il l'avait déjà lu. Alors dans le silence presque religieux de sa chambre et de sa maison -son père rentrait dans deux heures-, les gémissements de l'animal paraissaient d'autant plus perçants.

_\- __**S'il te plait, Stiles... **_et l'intéressé sut qu'_Elle_ faisait un effort, puisqu'il n'écorchait pas son prénom. _**Juste quelques minutes. **_

Son estomac répondit à ces mots en se tordant d'autant plus. Il voulait vraiment l'écouter. Il avait vraiment envie d'accéder a sa demande. Sentant un changement dans l'humeur du garçon,_ Elle_ s'adressa directement à lui, plein de détermination :

\- _**Toi aussi, tu veux aller courir, n'est-ce pas ?**_

\- **Bordel, bien sûr que oui, j'en ai envie !** explosa-t-il en jetant un regard furieux à la bête, dont la silhouette se découpait près du lit.

_Elle _ne comprenait visiblement pas que la vraie personne qui était punie dans l'histoire, c'était Stiles, et pas lui.

\- _**Alors pourquoi on y va pas ?**_ aboya l'animal, qui avait probablement l'impression de ramer depuis quelques jours. A chaque fois qu'il demandait à Stiles de partir courir, le garçon était impartial : pas de sortie sous forme lupine.

L'interdiction remontait a quelques jours, quand Théo était venu voir Stiles en personne pour lui dire qu'il connaissait le rôle que Stiles avait joué dans la mort de Donovan. Seulement, Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait. En savait-il plus qu'il ne le prétendait ? Avait-il vu sa transformation ? était-il au courant de ses capacités ?

Bordel, Stiles savait qu'il était dans le meilleur milieu pour parler à ses proches du fait qu'il se transformait en loup... Il pourrait être aidé par Scott, informé par Deaton, ou même aidé par Derek, s'il demandait de l'aide... Mais en avait-il seulement envie ? Une part de lui voulait garder la situation secrète, parce que sa relation avec_ Elle _était une sorte de privilège : il n'avait pas de filtre entre deux, puisqu'ils avaient toujours vécut dans la tête de l'un et de l'autre et que tout ce qu'ils avaient à cacher, au final, leur était commun.

Il n'était pas prêt à ce que les gens sachent qu'_Elle_ existe. Assurément, aucun de ses amis ne le prendrait pour un fou s'il disait " la nuit je me transforme en loup et je bouffe des lièvres". Scott était passé par là, Lydia courrait nue dans les bois en cherchant des cadavres, Malia était un coyote pendant les trois quart de sa vie... Tous ses amis étaient un peu passés par là, au final. (Même Danny lui avait raconté qu'il avait dû fuir sa tente en caleçon un jour ou un grizzli s'était trop approché du terrain de camping de sa famille... A croire que tout le monde courrait nu dans cette forêt.) Mais eux, ils étaient tous passés par un chemin a peu près normal : la morsure, les gènes ... Lui, il avait quoi dans tout ça ? Un fantôme dans sa tête ? des dons de la faute à pas de chance ? A coup sur, les autres feront des recherches et trouverons un moyen de se débarrasser d'_Elle_, comme si l'animal était une sorte de maladie.

Mais Stiles n'était pas prêt a ça. Il aimait sa différence, sa relation avec _Elle_, ses balades à quatre pattes, quand bien même cela lui provoquait des pulsions meurtrières. Au moins, cette haine ne touchait que des lapins.

Alors, comme il n'était pas sûr que Théo ait vraiment vu ses transformations, il avait décidé de ne pas tenter le diable et de s'abstenir quelques jours, le temps que la crise des médecins de l'horreur s'estompe. Mais _Elle_ n'était visiblement pas d'accord avec cette idée. Et il argumenta durant des heures, à la manière où seul Stiles Stilinski était capable de le suivre. Il avança un discours décousu sur les sensations de la courses, le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas être découverts par la meute -_Elle_ en était absolument certain, même si Stiles n'arrivait pas a comprendre d'où lui venait cette certitude-. Il tenta même de lui rappeler les souvenirs de la chasse, cherchant à recréer une sorte d'envie dans l'esprit du châtain. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, il s'était souvenu des détails de sa nuit après quelques jours, quand ils étaient repartis courir ensemble. _On ne prêchait pas un convaincu,_ se dit Stiles au souvenir des émotions les plus satisfaisantes et démentielles qu'il avait ressentit en traversant le Nord-Ouest de la forêt avec _Elle_ a ses côtés. La sensation de lâché prise et de régal quand il sautait au dessus d'un taillis ou qu'il évitait un arbre de justesse lui remontait plus le moral qu'une soirée curly fries avec son père... En fait il n'était pas encore très sur, il aimait vraiment les curly fries...et son père, accessoirement. Le débat était encore grand ouvert.

Néanmoins, une chose était sure : il aimait vraiment être en loup, même si ça lui faisait peur et qu'il ne comprenait pas les mécanismes. Quand il se transformait, tout était trop instinctif pour qu'il ait vraiment le choix et le temps de suivre.

Il laissa alors_ Elle _continuer son débat sans l'écouter et le loup finit par se taire dix minutes avant l'arrivée de son père, alors que Stiles venait d'allumer la télé sur la chaîne d'information que Noah aimait regarder en rentrant du boulot. Il cuisina quelques restes en veillant a mettre un peu plus de potatoes a son père qu'à lui, parce qu'il savait que le shérif aimait ça ( Stiles faisait semblant d'être dur avec ce régime, il laissait toujours son père faire quand il le voyait s'enfiler un deuxième dessert en douce dans la cuisine )

l'intéressé arriva un peu plus tard, jetant sa veste sur la commode de l'entrée alors que son fils finissait de remplir une fiche de mathématiques. Stiles se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, l'observant -non sans un rictus- engloutir un donuts que ses collèges lui donnaient au bureau. Stiles cocha une case dans son esprit et se demanda s'il ne devait pas prendre l'assiette avec le plus de potatoes, finalement.

\- _**Bonne idée**_, lui répondit _Elle_, qui ne perdait pas de vue l'objectif d'ingurgiter moins de légumes et de trucs verts.

\- **Salut bonhomme !** lança enfin le shérif pour annoncer son arrivée.

\- **Salut 'pa !**

Ses moments avec le shérif étaient toujours privilégiés et _Elle_ n'avait généralement pas son mot a dire quand ils se retrouvaient a deux. De toute façon, Stiles finissait toujours par l'ignorer quand sa figure paternelle était dans les parages. Il ignora donc_ Elle _et laissa son père l'embrasser sur le front en passant vers le salon.

\- **T'as du sucre sur le coin droit de ta bouche,** l'informa Stiles en abandonnant ses devoirs pour se diriger vers le canapé en sautant par dessus celui-ci.

Son père grommela quelque chose a propos du fait que son fils était pire qu'une pompe a insuline, cherchant la télécommande pour mettre le son plus fort. Ce dernier avait déjà mit les plats sur la table basse du salon, et même préparé de la salade qu'_Elle _et son père fusillèrent du regard.

L'adolescent laissa le Shérif lui raconter sa journée et il rebondit a toutes les anecdotes qui les firent rire, se moquant du secrétaire de son troisième adjoint, qui avait chaque jour une nouvelle tentative infructueuse d'utilisation de la cafetière du poste. Il fallait dire que la machine était capricieuse et si on ne demandait pas d'aide a une personne qui savait s'y prendre, on se retrouvait toujours avec du jus de café écœurant. Et comme le secrétaire était le type d'homme a péter plus haut que son cul et a ne demander l'aide de personne, ça faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'il était à Beacon Hills et deux ans qu'il se servait des jus de chaussette infâme, puisqu'il ne comprenait rien à la cafetière. Tout le monde s'était passé le mot dans le poste et chaque jour quelqu'un s'arrangeait pour le prendre en photo quand ça arrivait. Depuis, le Shérif avait une collection de photo de Jacob -car c'était le nom du secrétaire- dans son téléphone. Et il ne manquait jamais de raconter les histoires sur Jacob à Stiles, parce que son fils était mort de rire ( et qu'il imprimait les photos a sa place pour en faire un calendrier. )

Alors qu'il dégustait le repas avec son père (qui s'enthousiasmait du nombre de potatoes qu'il avait dans son assiette), Stiles se concentra sur les informations régionales. Un reportage sur une maroquinerie éco-responsable était en train de se finir et le présentateur annonça un documentaire sur les loups qui commençaient doucement mais surement a repeupler les forêts entre la Californie et le Nevada. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de se tendre. Il jeta un regard a _Elle_, allongé à côté du canapé. Il croisait toujours les pattes quand il se reposait et Stiles trouvait ça amusant. On aurait dit un gros chien de salon.

Puis, perdu dans ses pensées, le châtain détailla l'animal. Son pelage était épais, comme s'il était toujours et constamment en hiver. Duveteux et clair au niveau de l'encolure, les poils du loup devenaient plus foncés vers la moitié de son corps. Stiles aurait put jurer que dans ses premiers souvenirs, les pattes arrières d'_Elle_ n'étaient pas noires. Mais aujourd'hui, elles l'étaient. Pourtant le jeune homme savait bien que la bête était propre. Il fronça les sourcils mais fut déconcentré quand _Elle_ releva la tête pour regarder l'écran.

Stiles suivit son regard et observa quatre loups sauvages passer a seulement quelques pas d'une route sur les images du documentaire. Sur les séquences suivantes, on pouvait voir deux loups lever la tête et humer l'air, immobiles et attentifs aux alentour. L'un était gris clair tandis que l'autre avait le pelage qui tournait un peu plus vers le brun, un peu comme quand Malia se transformait. Stiles sut instinctivement que les deux premiers étaient des louves, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte et ne se posa pas la question sur sa facilité a déterminer ce genre de choses. Puis, Le châtain fronça les sourcils. _A quoi ressemblait-il, lui ?_ Il fixa ses mains avec attention, essayant de se souvenir de la couleur de ses pattes quand il courrait.

**\- C'est dingue... **le surprit son père en le tirant de ses pensées.

\- **Quoi ? **

\- **Depuis que tu m'as dit que tes amis étaient...**

\- **des loups garous ? **proposa Stiles

\- **Ne le dis pas comme ça, ça me met mal a l'aise. On dirait qu'on parle encore d'un truc pour enfant. **

\- **Je peux dire Lycanthrope si tu préfères, même si franchement c'est pas non plus un mot trè-...**

\- **Bref. Depuis que tu m'as dit que tes amis étaient...** Il trouva une alternative avant que son fils ne reprenne la parole**... Ce qu'ils sont. je n'arrive pas a voir les loups ou même les chiens de ma brigade de la même manière qu'avant. Je me dis toujours " et s'ils étaient humains, eux aussi ? ". Ça parait stupide, mais j'arrive pas a me sortir cette idée de la tête et je me met a leur dire bonjour comme des humains. **

Stiles mit un moment avant de répondre.

\- **Ça ferait d'eux des genre d' "humains-garous", nan ? **Et son père rigola.

Le châtain adorait quand son géniteur et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, surtout quand il s'agissait d'avoir des pensées tordues. Quand il était petit et que son intime conviction était que tous les adultes étaient bizarres - même son père et sa mère -, il avait beaucoup souffert d'avoir un mode de pensée différente des autres enfants. Mais quand il avait été assez mature pour se rapprocher de son père, il avait eu un immense soulagement - et ils avaient eut de longs débats entre personnes tordues-. Comme par exemple sur le fait que son père avait une fixette sur le prénom "April", qu'il trouvait ridicule - c'était le nom de leur voisine et d'une de ses collègues-. Depuis qu'ils les connaissaient, il avait eu un nombre incalculables de bourdes en les appelant "January" ou "December".

Stiles adorait se dire que son père était probablement pire que lui, socialement parlant.

Ils allèrent se coucher une heure plus tard, le shérif étant du matin le lendemain. Quand Stiles entra dans sa chambre, _Elle_ l'alpagua :

\- _**T'es couleur sable. **_

\- **Hein ? **

\- _**Si tu te demandes à quoi tu ressembles en loup. T'es couleur sable, un peu roux, mais vraiment clair. Tu gardes les yeux ambrés. **_

\- **Oh.** Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait vraiment envie de se voir, maintenant... Non, en fait il avait envie de sortir, de partir, _maintenant._

Et son corps réagit au quart de tour, comme s'il avait appuyé sur un bouton irréversible en pensant a cette hypothèse. Il trébucha et son cœur se mit a palpiter sans raison. Stiles se rattrapa a son bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué au loup. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ? Quand il croisa le regard de l'animal allongé sur son lit, celui-ci comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'adolescent.

\- _**On peut faire un détour vers l'Ouest. C'est assez loin. **_dit calmement l'animal en sautant du lit pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ? **

-_**La Lune**_, fit _Elle_ en lui désignant la fenêtre avec son museau.

Stiles fit des yeux ronds en fixant l'astre. Une boule blanche, parfaite imperfection du monde noir de la nuit. La pleine Lune. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Allait-il tuer ? Il pensa brièvement a appeler Scott et demander de l'aide mais la voix d'_Elle_ le ramena a la raison. Le loup lui ordonna d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- _**Je te surveillerais, ne t'inquiète pas. Et on ne quittera pas la forêt. Alors déshabille toi et saute vite par là. **_

Stiles obtempéra, muet, et se retrouva en caleçon sur le toit de sa maison.

\- **Bordel, et dire que j'ai déjà écrit une lettre à Derek et Scott sur les bienfaits des portes en les réprimandant** **sur leur utilisation inappropriée des fenêtres, et voilà que je me retrouve a faire la même chose. **

\- _**Bientôt, tu comprendras leur douleur et tu laisseras toujours ta fenêtre ouverte.**_ se moqua _Elle _en observant Stiles se hisser sur le couvercle du compost qui lui permettait de faire le mur quand il voulait rejoindre Scott ou une réunion de meute.

\- **Jamais. Plutôt mourir. Je leur ferais une chatière, à la limite. **

Le rire d'_Elle _a l'idée de voir Derek passer dans une chatière fut étouffé par un grognement de Stiles. Celui-ci devint de plus en plus fort. Assez pour que l'Esprit Lupin n'entraîne Stiles loin de la maison pour ne pas alerter le shérif. En une seconde, Stiles passa du mec nu et bruyant caché dans les buissons (un peu louche quand même) à l'animal aux yeux sur-brillants et au pelage immaculé. Il s'était tourné vers _Elle_ mais c'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Ses pattes se fléchirent et son acolyte eu a peine le temps d'aboyer que Stiles bondit immédiatement hors de sa cachette. Son esprit n'était pas clair a cause de la Lune et _Elle _eu du mal a le diriger au bon endroit. Mais quand ils parvinrent à la forêt, Stiles n'eut pas besoin de plus d'indications pour se lancer dans une chasse torride. L'esprit lupin ne sut pas réellement quand cela arriva, mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il avait perdu la trace du loup pâle.

* * *

Sur le coup de 22 Heures 30, Derek était en train de descendre ses poubelles en bas de son allée quand il perçut une odeur qui lui était étrangère. C'était une odeur sauvage, canine et surtout inhabituelle. En un fragment de seconde, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Ses épaules étaient tendues, comme s'il était prêt a bondir et ses yeux sur-brillèrent de bleu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte que l'odeur n'était pas aussi proche qu'il ne le pensait, puisqu'elle avait été apportée par le vent. Derek songea a la possibilité qu'une nouvelle meute de loup en veuille a Beacon Hills. Il tressailli à peine, sourcils froncés.

Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que deux menaces survenaient en même temps. Ni la première fois que Derek s'occuperait de l'une d'entre elle dans la plus grande des discrétions. Quand la meute et Scott étaient concentrés sur quelque chose d'autre, il faisait toujours en sorte que rien ne les gène, surtout quand il était capable de gérer la situation seul. Dans ces cas là, le noiraud prétextait un voyage de quelques jours ( il était adulte, tous les adultes faisaient des voyages bizarres et soudains, ça ne choquerait pas les gosses) Et puis, s'ils avaient quelque chose a lui reprocher, le dernier Hale sain d'esprit savait encore comment leur faire passer le message de se mêler de leur cul.

Il posa sa poubelle, prit sa veste en cuir qu'il avait laissé à l'intérieur pour sortir et parti immédiatement à la recherche de l'intrus qui errait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills.

Le loup garou n'eu pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps avant de s'immobiliser. Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre a moins de 100 mètres de lui et il se demanda même si son ouïe ne lui jouait pas des tours. Puisant dans quelques uns de ses avantages, ils s'orienta vers la source du bruit. Il se dirigea alors vers un bosquet qui menait tout droit a la rivière qui traversait la forêt de Beacon Hills. Derek eu seulement le temps de s'arrêter devant un ravin avant de voir surgir deux cerfs de sa gauche, bondissant devant lui. Leurs yeux paniqués brillaient dans la pénombre et leurs sabots claquèrent au hasard, en proie a une peur violente et évidente. Les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs retentirent aux oreilles de Derek qui s'était figé dans sa progression, surpris. Il eu a peine de le temps d'observer les rames des deux bêtes disparaitre plus loin que le reste du groupe de cervidés le doubla dans un vacarme assourdissant. Pour ne pas se faire écraser dans la panique générale, Derek se plaqua contre un arbre, observant, un peu ébahit, les queues blanches des animaux disparaître dans leur fuite. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine d'individus, surement plus, avec ou sans bois.

Quand Derek pensa que c'était enfin finit et il se détendit, a tord. Quand il se décolla de l'arbre où il s'était plaqué, il vit une masse énorme, claire, sauter à sa droite. La chose qui faisait si peur à la harde était à moins de deux mètres du dernier des cerfs. En la voyant surgir, le loup garou aurait mentit s'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu peur. L'animal était véritablement énorme et en un seul coup d'oeil, le noiraud avait put deviner des épaules massives, des pattes puissantes. Il n'eut qu'à humer l'air pour avoir la certitude d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait en entrant dans la forêt. Un loup. Derek se mit alors a les suivre, animé d'une étrange curiosité.

Même en étant un loup garou, il n'avait jamais été impressionné ni par les loups, ni par les chiens et encore moins par les coyotes. En fait, il s'en foutait pas mal. Il n'éprouvait ni haine, ni amour, ni intérêt pour les animaux, même s'il ne leur aurait pas fait de mal. C'est ce qui le surpris lorsqu'il poursuivit la bête qu'il avait a peine entraperçut. Lui qui n'y voyait pas d'intérêt, il se sentait soudain animé d'un besoin irrépressible de voir l'envergure de l'animal qui poursuivait ce groupe de cerfs. Les fractions de secondes ou il avait aperçut le prédateur sauvage le laissaient sur sa faim : il voulait s'assurer que ses yeux ne lui avaient pas fait défaut, que l'animal était au moins aussi imposant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Pendant qu'il courait instinctivement après eux, Derek se demanda a quel point la bête pouvait être grosse pour s'en prendre, seule, a tout un groupe de cervidés. Il fallait être fou, déterminé et surtout puissant pour s'y risquer seul. Les loups sauvages attaquaient seulement des petites proies une fois seuls. Et pour prendre en chasse un seul cerf, il fallait au moins la cohésion et la force d'une meute.

Quand le noiraud réussit à les rattraper, ce fut pour voir un loup couleur sable se jeter à la gorge d'un jeune cerf, montant presque sur son dos et décollant même du sol sur plusieurs mètres. Même de là ou il se trouvait, Derek entendit la chair et les os des jambes se rompre quand le cerf se heurta a un rocher, emporté par le poids de son assaillant. Pendant que le reste du troupeau fuyait, les brames du cerf piégé retentirent dans la forêt et Derek dû serrer les dents pour ne pas être écœuré par la scène. Heureusement et étrangement, le loup beige -véritable mastodonte de muscles- mit fin au supplice de la bête d'un coup de mâchoire au niveau de la jonction sanguinolente qui n'avait pas suffit a tuer le cerf du premier coup. Le loup tira sur la chaire en secouant la tête de gauche a droite et le lycanthrope resta sur ses positions, quelques pas en arrière, subjugué. La différence de taille entre le prédateur et sa victime était notable mais Derek était aussi certain de ne jamais avoir vu un loup aussi gros, même quand certains membres de sa famille étaient capable de se transformer entièrement.

La puissance qu'il mettait dans ses mâchoires fit reculer l'animal de quelques pas quand la chaire se détacha enfin de sa prise. Le canidé devait avoir le museau saturé par l'odeur du sang, car il ne sentit ni ne s'inquiéta de la présence de Derek. Il préférait clairement engloutir la chaire sanglante et nerveuse sous ses crocs plutôt que s'acquérir de l'existence d'un intrus près de lui. Seulement, si son odorat était en veille, ce n'était pas le cas de son ouïe. Et quand l'ex alpha tenta de s'approcher et qu'il fit un pas sur un tas de feuilles mortes et crissantes, le loup se raidit en tournant la tête vers la source du bruit. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur Derek, toutes dents -maculées de sang- dehors. Son museau se retroussa et le grognement sifflant qui s'échappa par râle de la gorge de l'animal aurait put donner envie à un mort de s'enfuir. Le souffle du loup garou se coupa et ses yeux, attentifs au regard posé sur lui, brillèrent doucement par inadvertance. Le noiraud eu juste le temps relever la tête après avoir déterminé ce qui avait trahit sa position que, l'instant d'après, la dépouille se retrouvait seule et l'énorme loup couleur sable avait disparut.

Il ne restait plus que Derek, subjugué par cette rencontre, les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité, qui observait le cadavre dans une longue absence. Si vous lui demandiez, il mentirait en disant que son cœur n'avait pas eut un rebond de déception.

* * *

_Coucou les baby fantômes :D Voilà un chapitre juste pour vous, pour ne pas que vous vous ennuyiez ! J'espère que vous vous amusez, que vous arrivez a tenir ( et que vous ne tuez personne, aussi ) Personnellement, je reste les trois quart du temps dans ma grotte qui me sert de chambre, a faire tout pleins de dessin ( j'ai un peu la haine : j'ai plus de punaises pour les accrocher :O ) Oui, je viens d'utiliser un smiley assez moche, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux ( on parle de FFn là, le site ou oublier de faire un espace après un point fait sauter toute la phrase lorsqu'on sauvegarde... )_

_Bref bref brefouille ! J'ai envie de vous parler, vraiment ! ( ma solitude se fait quand même un peu sentir ) mais mes messages privés ne fonctionnent pas. Et ça me frustre ! Alors si l'un d'entre vous a envie de se taper la causette avec moi, je vous propose de me contacter, par mail ( mdr utiliser des mails en 2020, quel bail )_

_et justement mon adresse mail est : **werikyu. ryst** arobase **gmail. com **_

_( j'ai une superbe pdp rouge faite par mes soins, pour ceux qui passent par là ) _

_voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !_

Réponse aux reviews :

_**Ariadanae :**_ Zut, tu m'as cerné : J'ADORE paumer mes lecteurs ( et c'est un euphémisme ) En tout cas, je suis contente que t'ai cerné les mystères que je voulais mettre en avant hehehehe ( j'espère te torturer le cerveau encore plus par la suite c: «- cette personne prend son pied )

Quand j'ai lu ton com, je me suis sérieusement demandé si tu avais un accès a mes chapitres secrets ( le coup de deviner la chasse en avance, je m'y attendais pas ) Et pour répondre a ta question, Stiles n'est pas tout à fait comme Derek. ( même s'il est plus proche de Derek que d'un loup mordu ) Explanation : Derek est un loup garou depuis sa naissance, il a une fusion complète avec son loup tandis que Stiles a un loup (un vrai de vrai ) dans sa tête -depuis sa naissance, lui aussi-. Ça signifie que Derek ne parle pas a un loup dans sa tête, puisque ça reviendrait a parler avec lui même. ( et j'espère qu'il est assez sain d'esprit pour ne pas parler tout seul ) Mais du coup, cette infime différence est super importante : mais tu le verras par la suite ;)

Ps : un grand plaisir de partager mes investigations !

Re-Ps : Parfait. Je n'ai plus aucune honte, à présent. Il est temps d'assumémé erreurs.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Eyes Minnows

_Quelques heures plus tard _

Le jeune homme resta immobile durant de longues heures, l'œil hagard, les mains crispées sur ce qu'il restait de la couette et du matelas qu'il avait déchiré dans son dérapage. Sa gorge était brûlée d'avoir trop couru et son cœur battait encore bien trop fort pour une personne qui avait cessé de courir depuis déjà plusieurs longues et interminables minutes. Il n'y avait plus que la panique qui le faisait remuer. La panique et la réalisation du danger. Celui, bien trop réel à son goût, que Derek ait découvert la vérité. Et qu'il débarque d'ici quelques secondes dans sa chambre, les griffes et les dents sorties, prêt a tailler en pièce le loup chimérique qui assiégeait son cerveau.

Cette panique lui répétait que c'était trop tard maintenant, que Derek savait, qu'il s'était fait chopé, que _Elle_ était en danger. Et plus il angoissait, moins la voix réconfortante d'_Elle _était audible. Il cherchait une solution sans la trouver. Impossible. A ses yeux, le loup garou attitré de Beacon Hills était déjà au courant, il avait convoqué la meute, et tout le monde savait que le petit humain de la meute n'était plus si petit, plus si humain. Pourtant l'animal qui vivait quelque par sous son crâne lui répétait -à grand renfort de mots doux- que tout allait bien, que son odeur n'était pas la même quand il était transformé et qu'il faudrait être plus bionique qu'un loup garou grincheux pour faire un lien entre Stiles Stilinski et le cadavre de cerf dans la forêt. Alors a moins que Derek Hale se révélait être un visionnaire d'exception, personne n'était capable ni de prouver, ni même d'imaginer son implication dans cette histoire.

Et puis son implication dans quoi ? dans le meurtre relativement violent d'un cerf ? En temps normal, Stiles était une plus grande menace pour lui même que pour toutes les mouches qu'il essayait de chasser avec un torchon. Qui irait s'imaginer qu'il était l'auteur de ce genre de trucs ? Est-ce les gens le sauraient, même ? C'est qu'un cerf ! personne ne portait plainte pour un cerf ! qui irait chercher, de toute façon ?

Derek s'en foutait aussi, pas vrai ? Quand ils se réunissaient parfois chez Deaton, il avait a peine levé un regard sur les chiots et les chatons de la réserve. D'ailleurs, Stiles avait longtemps traité Derek de tueur de chaton parce qu'il ne desserrait même pas les sourcils quand le chat de sa voisine venait se coller a lui. C'était a l'époque où Derek avait encore la fâcheuse habitude de se planquer dans la chambre du fils du shérif alors même qu'il représentait un fugitif recherché. Puis le châtain avait apprit plus tard par Scott que le vieux chat était malade et que même lui, ça lui faisait pitié de voir l'animal se traîner comme ça jusqu'à la fenêtre de Stiles. Souvent, Scott lui prenait de sa douleur quand l'animal était proche de lui et, maintenant, le jeune humain de la bande gardait une culpabilité sans borne quand il repensait au sobriquet qu'il avait donné au plus vieux. Parce qu'il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà vu les veines de Derek se teinter de noir alors que le chat était dans sa chambre.

Il se rendit compte que digresser dans ses pensées avait permit a ses mains de se plus trembler et à son cœur de ralentir. Merci le tueur de chaton. Il revaudrait ça a Derek, tiens. Même si c'était aussi en partie a cause de l'intéressé que Stiles s'était mit a paniquer. Du coup il ne savait pas s'il devait le bouder (et continuer a lui lancer des piques, parce que c'était plus fort que lui) ou faire une trêve de quelques jours, voir quelques heures (c'était plus réaliste, voir même déjà très optimiste) a leur prochaine rencontre, pour le remercier. Ce n'était pas comme si Derek et lui étaient très proches. Ils se voyaient, se disaient bonjour. L'un tapait l'autre pour savoir si l'autre ne cachait pas une quelconque blessure et Stiles faisait la même chose avec ses mots pour s'assurer que tout était ok niveau moral. Leurs discussions s'arrêtaient là. C'était très bien comme ça et même s'il se doutait que leur prochaine rencontre allait être incroyablement gênante, le jeune homme ne doutait pas que -...

Stiles s'arrêta dans ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'il s'était mit a faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, suivit des yeux par un loup brun tranquillement allongé sur ce qui restait de son lit.

\- **Non mais attend, toi ! T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, que mon odeur en loup n'avait rien a voir avec mon odeur humaine ? T'es complètement débile ou il te manque une case ?**

\- **_Hein ?_**

\- **On t'a bercé trop près du mur ? Le poids des siècles qui nous séparent se déclare en sénilité tardive dans ta caboche ?** s'écria Stiles en levant les yeux aux ciel et en se tirant les cheveux.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **T'aurais pas juste pu le dire plus tôt ? Bordel ! et dire qu'on s'est auto-privés de sortie, alors qu'en fait, même Théo ne pourrait pas deviner ton existence ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, que mon odeur ne me trahirait pas !**

-** _J__e t'avais dis qu'on aurait pas eu de problèmes avec ça !_** se plaignit _Elle _devant la mauvaise foi évidente de son hôte -bien qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment expliqué pourquoi il était si certain qu'ils n'auraient pas eu de problèmes, même avec les sens super développés des amis de Stiles-.

Celui-ci, d'une maturité a toute épreuve, lança un "gneugneugneu" avant de retourner son matelas pour cacher les immenses griffures qui le barraient sur toute la longueur.

-** D'ailleurs, t'avais pas dit que tu me surveillerais ?** demanda le châtain au loup qui s'ébroua après s'être fait chassé du lit. **J'étais seul face a Derek.**

\- **_Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu deviennes plus rapide que moi les soirs de pleine lune ! T'es pas sensé être un loup garou, que je sache ! c'est pour ça que j'étais étonné que tu te mettes à te transformer hier soir. _**

-** Mais t'avais déjà réfléchi a cette hypothèse, n'est-ce pas ?** comprit Stiles.

\- **_Je voulais pas t'en parler, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça arrive et que tu t'inquiètes. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis là, et on a jamais ressenti le moindre effet lunaire ! Mais quand tu t'es transformé déjà... __What__the__hell__, frère. _**

\- **Ouch. ne reparle plus jamais anglais, t'es pas obligé. t'es pas autorisé non plus, même.** déclara Stiles devant la tentative bizarre d'_Elle_ de prendre un autre style de langage.

\- **_Non mais sérieux ! Je vis dans la tête d'un humain, ok ! j'ai même appris a parler et a lire ! Bon, pas avec mes cordes vocales mais quand même, c'est dingue ! Et pendant des années tu captes même pas ma présence. Je pensais que l'ultime évolution de ce qu'on forme ... a deux, s'arrêterait quand on aurait enfin prit contact. _**

-** et que je serais juste schizophrène lupin a vie, c'est ça ?**

-**_ Exactement. J'espérais juste que tu coucherais avec quelqu'un avant que je réussisse a prendre contact avec toi._ **expliqua le loup le plus honnêtement possible. **_Non mais parce que je sais que tu fais attention a te branler quand je suis pas là mais sérieusement, t'arriverais a bander en sachant que quelqu'un peut juste débarquer en plein milieu ?_ **demanda _Elle_ en plissant les yeux_. _**_et genre pas un inconnu ou une femme de ménage qui débarque dans la chambre, genre un truc comme ton frère ou ton meilleur pote qui est là, qui s'assoit et qui te fixe en pleine action et-..._**

Stiles fit un petit bruit de protestation, sans lâcher la moue écoeurée qu'il avait eu pendant tout son discours.

\- **Arrête toi là avant de passer à l'étape ou tu me donnerais des conseils sexuels et des notes sur mes prouesses en cunnilingus.**

-** _Tu es gay, __Stiles_**_**.** _lui rappela l'animal, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- **Tu devrais faire comme si tu ne savais pas ça et fermer ta grande gueule, Rex.** répliqua l'intéressé avec une mine absolument outrée.

Le rire du loup s'éleva dans la pièce, fixant Stiles avec une œillade qui devint contagieuse et qui fit glousser le jeune homme. Quand il reprit la parole, Stiles avait finit de changer son couvre lit et le loup sauta sur la chaise de chevet pour mieux se hisser sur le matelas.

-**_ Bref, jamais j'aurais imaginé que tu serais capable de te transformer en loup. Tu sais que lorsque tu te transformes, je suis expulsé de ta tête ? _**

\- **Tu veux dire que t'es réel ?** Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- **_Non, je suis toujours visible que pour toi et j'arrive pas vraiment a bouger les objets, comme d'hab. Mais je n'ai plus accès a ta tête. Tes souvenirs, tout ça. Hier, j'ai pu rejoindre le côté Sud de la forêt, alors même que t'étais a l'opposé. Et j'étais même pas dans tes souvenirs, je pouvais même pas capter une de tes pensées ou rentrer dans ta tête pour te parler. _**

\- **Et donc ? C'est positif ou négatif ?**

-** _Aucun des deux. Ça signifie juste que je peux pas parler avec toi quand t'es en loup... et que tu pourrais ken sans moi, mais seulement sous forme animale. _**

-** Je suis pas zoophile.** s'écœura encore le jeune homme en imaginant l'idée.

-** _Jusqu'à hier, tu ne mangeais pas non plus de cerfs, __Stilounet__._** lui rappela _Elle_

-** Je ne sauterais pas de chien !** s'écria le châtain en levant les bras au ciel, visiblement catastrophé par les insinuations du loup (qui renifla dans un ricanement amusé).

-** Qui saute des chiens ?** demanda Scott en ouvrant la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles.

-** Qui-...** Stiles se retourna en sursautant. **C'est ceux qui ne savent pas utiliser de putain de portes qui sautent des chiens, Scott.**

**\- Oh. Je vois que tu pètes la forme, Stiles.** sourit Scott sans faire attention a ce que son meilleur ami racontait. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet de voir que celui-ci parlait seul ( et Stiles serait presque vexé, si ça ne l'arrangeait pas que Scott pense ça) ni même inquiet de la persévérance de Stiles vis à vis de l'utilisation de sa fenêtre ( ça par contre, ça vexait Stiles. Son autorité était indéniable, normalement. )

**\- C'est quoi, ça ?** s'inquiéta Scott en désignant le lit.

Stiles cru presque que le brun pouvait voir _Elle _( et même le loup haussait les sourcils, surprit ).

-** Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta couette ? t'étais coincé dedans et pour une fois, tu l'as pas laissée gagner ?**

\- **Oh ! euh, a peu de choses près, c'est ça.** bredouilla Stiles en dissimulant son soulagement.

Même si la réponse de Stiles ne semblait pas vraiment convenir a Scott, le loup garou décida que son meilleur ami avait des activités trop tordues en dehors des cours et qu'il ne voulait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas savoir. Heureusement pour eux et pour le petit silence gênant qui s'était installé (c'était plus fort que lui, Scott essayait d'imaginer comment Stiles s'était coincé dans sa couette...et son imagination n'était pas glorieuse, voir même plutôt humiliante.), le châtain eu la bonne idée de reprendre la conversation.

-** Bon alors ? pour quelles raisons tu t'infiltres ici en brisant les règles de vies simples, agréables et paisibles de la loi californienne ?**

\- **Ah, oui ! je voulais te poser des questions sur un truc.**

Stiles se décala sur le matelas, assez mal à l'aise. Et _Elle_ renifla d'inconfort en allant se poster sur sa chaise de chevet. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec Scott depuis qu'il avait tué Donovan et vu Théo assassiner une chimère. A cause de sa rencontre avec Derek ce matin, le jeune homme avait oublié que la principale cause de plainte qu'il aurait pu recevoir aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le meurtre d'un pauvre cerf et de tous les lapins dont il avait croisé la route mais bien le meurtre d'un adolescent de son âge, Donovan. Ce connard de Théo avait réussi son coup en lui plantant les graines du doute dans le cerveau. Stiles avait beau se savoir en sécurité au niveau de son identité surnaturelle, il n'en restait pas moins en sursis sur sa place dans la meute. Et si Théo le dénonçait ?

D'un point de vue objectif, le meurtre de Donovan était accidentel -Stiles allant rarement trafiquer des échafaudages sur son temps libre dans l'espoir de mettre fin a des vies avec des barres de fer- mais d'un point de vue personnel, Stiles était conscient de ses sentiments et de sa soif de sang après la mort du jeune. Il était même devenu assez fou après ça pour se transformer en loup ! Il n'était peut être pas le véritable coupable d'aujourd'hui, mais il le serait certainement la prochaine fois.

Stiles fut un peu choqué de se rendre compte qu'achever quelqu'un était une idée qui ne le faisait même pas trembler. Il arrivait très bien a s'imaginer les mains rouges de sang pour protéger sa famille, ses amis, sa meute. Mais tuer n'était pas la politique de Scott, quand bien même sa meute était en danger, c'était même l'opposé du jeune homme.

Bon sang. Jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais eu de raison de dévoiler l'existence de son colocataire a ses amis, si ce n'est son profond sentiment d'exclusivité. Mais si aujourd'hui, le meurtre de Donovan était découvert ( et Stiles savait qu'il le serait, vivant lui-même avec le Shérif )... et si en plus de ça ses amis découvraient l'existence d_'Elle_, alors ils mettraient tous l'accident du wendigo sur le dos d_'Elle_, sans même réfléchir. Parce que Stiles lui même ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche, parce qu'il fallait au moins des pulsions meurtrières de loup pour assassiner froidement un innocent.

Il frissonna. Non. C'était un accident, n'est-ce pas ? L'hyperactif leva la tête vers Scott, qui s'était assit à côté de lui avec décontraction, comme toujours. Est-ce qu'il méritait de se tenir aux côté de Scott, lui qui avait potentiellement du sang sur les mains ? Scott était juste, et tant qu'il penserait Stiles innocent, Stiles le resterait. Parce que le châtain n'était pas assez objectif sur lui même pour savoir si oui ou non, il avait voulu la mort et tué Donovan ce soir-là. Il tuait des cerfs pour le plaisir de la chasse, il tuerait un homme si quelqu'un tentait de tuer un membre de la meute. Mais il ne désobéirait pas a Scott, il le savait. Il se fiait totalement a son meilleurs ami.

Néanmoins, il réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait peur de se faire rejeter par son alpha. Et un coup d'oeil à l'esprit lupin a côté de lui le conforta dans son idée : il avait beau avoir les yeux jaunes d'un bêta aujourd'hui... Pour combien de temps ? Pour combien de temps, Scott continuerait-il de croire Stiles innocent, supplantant son propre sentiment de culpabilité ?

Ce n'était qu'une question de jours.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Il y avait eu tout un tas d'événements traumatisants a Beacon Hills. Peut être que Stiles s'en veut d'avoir caché la vérité a son meilleur ami et il sait que la distance entre les membres de la meute est a l'origine de l'instabilité de ses sens. Parfois, _Elle_ est obligé de le pousser a s'enfermer dans une salle pour qu'il ne saccage pas le reste de l'école ou de sa maison. Ce qui les rends dingue, le loup et lui, c'est que, comme ils l'avaient prévu, le lien entre les membres de la meute, le lien entre eux et Scott, est en train de disparaitre. Ils sont impuissants. Que peuvent-t-ils vraiment faire de plus ? Stiles a voulu reparler a Derek pour qu'il leur trouve une solution miracle, mais celui-ci a disparu, comme il le fait depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Stiles ne peut pas dire qu'il était un mauvais alpha quand il était a la tête de sa meute. Il n'était pas le meilleur, il était un peu glauque ( quelle idée de vivre dans une maison hantée et de faire des réunions de meute dans un souterrain de métro abandonné ) mais il n'était pas mauvais. En fait, Stiles avait toujours eu une certaine admiration sur la façon dont Derek avait choisi ses bêtas. Il avait su offrir la morsure comme un cadeau pour des personnes qui en avaient besoin. Il n'avait pas pris les plus méritants (sinon, il n'aurait pas hésité a mordre Jackson, n'est-ce pas ? ) mais vraiment ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles savait que Derek regrettait d'avoir transformé Isaac, Boyd et Erica pour qu'ils aient une fin pareille. Quel genre d'alpha pouvait se remettre d'avoir achevé un de ses Bêta avec ses propres griffes ? Derek l'avait fait, lui. Un peu bizarrement, il s'exilait, et parfois même Stiles pouvait sentir les larmes dans le loft de Derek -alors qu'il n'utilisait même pas le nez d'_Elle_-. Dans ces moments là, voir la silhouette du noiraud à Beacon Hills était comme une sorte de miracle.

" Wow ? Derek ? Vous ici ?" Répétait Stiles lorsqu'il le croisait -souvent au détour d'un meurtre, cela va sans dire-. Le voir, c'était un peu comme tomber sur autre chose qu'une figurine dans un kinder surprise. Stiles prenait plaisir a en profiter, même si la surprise était courte et que leurs disputes, elles, étaient fulgurantes, rapides, et toujours au comble de leur magnificences, même après 2 ou 3 mois d'absence.

Malgré tous les défauts qu'on pouvait trouver a Derek et le fait, aussi, qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas non plus des masses, il n'empêche que le loup garou était resté debout pour une meute qui n'était même plus la sienne. Parfois, Stiles regrettait qu'Isaac se soit barré avec Cora en France. Il comprenait, évidemment. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer comment des loups garous, eux qui avaient la capacité de sentir les émotions des gens, n'avaient pas pu comprendre ni sentir la détresse de Derek quand il avait vu le dernier de ses bêtas disparaitre. Ils auraient du le voir, non ? même en dessous d'une couche de mauvaise foi, de sourcils, de grognements et de crocs, c'était flagrant.

Alors non, Derek n'était pas un bon alpha (sa meute avait été décimée, il était tordu, ses relations amoureuses encore plus et ses relations sociales se limitaient a deux cases : " a tuer " , " a pas tuer "). On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était les meilleures conditions. Mais quand bien même, Stiles considérait Derek comme une bonne personne. Il essayait de ne pas tuer trop de monde, il avait tenté de donner une nouvelle vie a des gens a qui il manquait quelque chose, et même s'il avait échoué sur un bon nombre de points, le châtain était convaincu que personne, a sa place, n'aurait pu prendre de meilleures décisions ( a part les réunions de meute dans les souterrains, ça, c'était juste bizarre et Derekien). Voilà pourquoi, quand il avait senti que la situation dérapait encore plus ( et que le meurtre de Donovan devenait une dispute récurrente entre lui et _Elle_), le jeune hyperactif s'était mit a la recherche de Derek. Mais celui-ci s'était une nouvelle fois évanoui dans la nature, sans laisser de trace.

Il eut soudain une idée de pure débilité et alors même qu'il se trouvait sur le territoire du loup (quand bien même était-il absent ), Stiles se transforma. Il s'était dit que, peut être, a quatre patte et avec la truffe au sol, il aurait pu trouver une trace de l'homme-cuir _(Elle_ l'appelait comme ça, c'était pas sa faute, ok ? ) Il réalisa sa bêtise une fois a quatre pattes, entouré de tous ses vêtements. Les odeurs l'assaillirent comme un ras de marée et tout son cerveau disait "territoire ennemi". En plus de ça, tout ses sens, alertes et paniqués, lui disaient qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, que c'était interdit, impoli. Mais tout son corps était mû par la curiosité grandissante qu'il avait en sentant toutes ses odeurs autour de lui. Et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être là, parce qu'il était certain qu'après son passage, tout le monde pourrait sentir son odeur.

Contrairement a ce qu'il avait imaginé durant ses nuits d'adolescent atteint de TDAH, Derek ne pissait pas pour marquer son territoire. En fait son odeur était juste partout. Un peu ténue parce que cela faisait au moins une semaine que le loup garou n'était pas venu mais, même mélangée aux odeurs de la meute, on devinait que c'était celle du brun qui prédominait. "Oméga " fut le seul mot qui lui vint en tête. son effluve n'était pas particulièrement différente mais Stiles pouvait deviner qu'il manquait quelque chose pour qu'on puisse dire qu'il appartenait a la meute. Il n'avait pas ce petit quelque chose, cette inutile odeur que Scott laissait en pressant une épaule ou en faisant une accolade. Juste, il ne faisait pas partie de la meute, même si on pouvait deviner qu'il était proche d'eux. Le loup beige recula de quelques pas pour observer le seuil du loft et remarqua a quel point les objets pouvaient lui apparaître immenses quand il était sous forme lupine. Après avoir planqué ses vêtements par pur soucis de discrétion, il fit quelques pas autour du bâtiment, cherchant vraisemblablement a suivre l'odeur du loup noir. Ses oreilles ne tenaient pas en place sur son crâne, comme si tous les sons autour de lui l'accaparaient entièrement.

Il devina sans mal que le loup-garou était parti en voiture. Derek n'était pas assez spartiate pour traverser le pays à quatre pattes ( même s'il était assez Grüdu pour en avoir l'air capable ). Ce n'est pas pour autant que Stiles arrêta de tourner autour de la maison, le museau presque collé sur le sol. Ses épaules se détendirent et il vit _Elle _s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour se dégourdir les pattes, apparemment ravi des pulsions de Stiles. Le loup couleur sable suivi l'odeur de Derek jusqu'à un bosquet. Suivre une piste l'empêcha de penser à la gravité de leur situation. Il arriva au sommet d'une faille et réalisa que c'était ici que se dessinait la lisière du territoire du noiraud. Le rocher où il était arrivé retombait abruptement comme une mini falaise vers un ravin en contrebas. un peu plus loin, plusieurs rochers pointaient leur nez et a l'odeur, a la brise, Stiles devina que le cours d'eau qui traversait la forêt de Beacon Hills devait passer par ici, voir sous la terre.

Lorsqu'il eu franchit la démarcation, le loup clair senti ses épaules se détendre et il s'assit en laissant sa queue se poser sur ses pattes. Il apprécia la hauteur qu'il avait prit en grimpant sur l'espèce de promontoire naturel. C'est ce moment que choisi _Elle_ pour s'approcher. Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, scrutant attentivement son congénère fantomatique. Mais la soudaine terreur qu'il pu lire dans l'odeur et dans le mouvement de recul de son acolyte le fit sursauter. Il se retrouva sur pattes en quelques secondes, aussi alerte que l'autre loup, penchant la tête sur le côté et regardant de droite a gauche pour chercher la menace qui effrayait son ami. En vain. il jeta un regard interrogatif a _Elle_, mais celui-ci paraissait maintenant seulement mal a l'aise.

Il s'approcha du loup beige, lécha sa bajoue comme pour s'excuser et d'une pression de la tête sur le bassin de son vis-à-vis, _Elle_ poussa Stiles a le suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il descendirent la pente abrupte avec précautions et la bête claire se découvrit une certaine faculté de déplacement entre les rochers. L'esprit lupin s'arrêta entre les pierres, là où un filet d'eau se mélangeait a de la boue et des feuilles mortes pour rejoindre le gros de la rivière. Stiles se sentit allègre d'avoir eu raison seulement en humant l'air en haut de la faille.

Il vint a la hauteur du loup brun, et se demanda ce qu'il faisait a regarder l'eau sans y toucher. Quand il en fit de même, il vit son propre reflet et il recula de quelques pas, plus surprit encore que l'autre bête. Il trébucha entre les galets, peinant a reprendre son équilibre. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand avait-il un œil jaune ocre et l'autre bleu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qu'est-ce que c'était censé signifier ? Était-il une sorte de Demi-Omega ? Scott ne l'avait pas rejeté, même après qu'ils aient discuté de la mort de Donovan ! Bon, leur amitié en avait prit un coup, c'était certain mais ils n'en étaient pas a subir le rejet ! De plus, malgré tous les chefs d'accusation, Scott ne le pensait pas encore coupable de la mort d'un innocent. Sinon, ses yeux seraient devenus bleus depuis bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La peur le terrassa d'un coup. Et si c'était Scott lui-même qui était en danger ? Ses pattes dérapèrent sur le sol lorsqu'il se mit a courir jusqu'au loft de Derek pour récupérer ses habits.

.

.

.

Plus tard, Scott eu sa première expérience avec l'au-delà, piégé, empoisonné et achevé par Théo Reaken. Puis ramené a la vie par sa mère, alors que Stiles sauvait son père, empoisonné et mourant. Ses yeux redevinrent jaunes.

* * *

_Hey ! Désolée pour le retard ! D: Je pensais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai un blocage pour le chapitre 10 et ça a ralenti ma progression d'écriture et de correction... Bref ! Voilà tout de même un chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ;)_

_PS : ma façon d'aborder le passage des yeux jaunes aux yeux bleus est un peu bancale, mais j'ai vu tellement de débat sur ça que j'en suis venue a me faire ma propre "règle" : tant que le tueur en question ne se tient pas lui même pour coupable, il reste jaune. De même, tant qu'il ne considère pas la victime comme innocente, il reste jaune. Ici, Stiles remet toute sa confiance à Scott pour le juger justement ce qui explique l'instabilité de ses yeux quand Scott décède : pare qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec lui même. (J'espère que c'est clair et... assez plausible pour cette fic )_

_Juste pour vous tenir informer de ce qu'il se passe de mon côté : j'ai perdu mon grand père suite a un cancer durant ce confinement et je n'ai malheureusement pas réellement eu l'occasion de faire mon deuil avec mon père, puisque je suis en garde alternée et que je suis confinée chez ma mère. A part ce fait, le manque du contact humain ( je suis un monstre-à-câlin, une vraie sangsue !) et le manque de balades pour me ressourcer, je vais bien ! J'espère que ça se passe bien aussi de votre côté :) Si vous avez la chance d'être en famille, cuisinez, jouez aux jeux de société, parlez, et disputez vous! ( ça donne du relief au confinement, au moins)_

Réponses aux reviews :

**lovers87** : Encore une fois, merci pour les compliments ! Tu as ta réponse ! (enfin, presque ;) ) Merci beaucoup de l'attention, je te souhaite aussi un très bon confinement, et une bonne continuation ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu ;)

**Ariadanae** : Le meilleur pour la fin !:P (« j'ai vraiment utilisé ce smiley, je suis misérable mdr) C'est marrant que ça te turlupine autant ! Je t'avoue que même pour moi c'est évident ( mais c'est normal, c'est moi qui écrit donc... ) Par contre, quand j'essaye de l'expliquer c'est plus dur ... Je vais encore essayer de comparer Stiles et Derek :

Derek est lui même son propre loup, et il a 3 stades : _humain - beta - évolué  
_Stiles aussi a plusieurs stades ! : _humain - en gros "vrai loup" - plus le gros machin de la taille d'un putain d'ours qu'on a pu voir au prologue.  
_(c'est pas vraiment une révélation, je pense que tout le monde avait comprit qu'il s'agissait de Stiles... enfin, j'espère ? )

La différence dans tout ça, c'est que Stiles n'est** pas** un loup : il **possède** un loup ! ce qui signifie que Derek est tout seul pour être un loup garou, tandis que Stiles a besoin d'Elle pour l'être ( pour l'instant *_tousse tousse*_ ).  
L'inconnue de cette équation est donc : *_roulement de tambour_* Elle !

Avec le temps et la fic, je vais t'expliquer le rôle d'elle dans toute cette histoire, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne comprends pas avec mes explications scabreuses o/ J'espère que les raisons de Stiles s'éclairent avec le temps ( même si ça reste stiles... ) et effectivement, c'est aussi la magie du scénario !  
Eh bien... si, justement ! Derek sait qu'il peut se transformer en "vrai" loup. Il me semble qu'il a évolué durant la saison 4... Mais les événements comme la mort de Donovan et l'arrivée de Théo ont lieu durant la saison 5 ! Héhéhé, c'est marrant que tu mettes le doigt là dessus, ça aura son rôle ! J'adore quand tu te poses des questions ! c'est grisant et ça me pousse a continuer :D  
Merci beaucoup à toi ! Hâte d'écrire la suite ;)


	10. Chapitre 9 : Smooth Wrath

_Quelques jours après la fin de la saison 5, quand la Bête du Gévaudan est battue et que pour une fois, Beacon Hills n'est pas face a un danger mortel._

Les mains de Stiles le démangeaient tout le temps en cours. Il était doué pour se divertir de tout et n'importe quoi d'habitude, mais depuis qu'il connaissait l'ivresse de la chasse et de la transformation, tous ses sens, _tous_, semblaient ligués contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il était capable de faire une fois a quatre pattes. Parfois, il sentait même ses poils se redresser quand un piaillement d'oiseau plus fort que les autres retentissait à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. Ses mains le démangeaient et il se demandait si des griffes pourraient un jour lui pousser sur les doigts rien qu'à la pensée. Son attention n'était plus portée sur les cours depuis un moment déjà. Plusieurs semaines, -voire plusieurs années si on considérait qu'il récupérait des cours sur internet depuis ses onze ans-. Mais d'habitude, Stiles cachait mieux son désintérêt. Même au lycée, il ne prenait plus la peine de cacher son ennui : il arrivait quand même a avoir des bonnes notes en écoutant distraitement. Bon, il ne pouvait pas concurrencer le génie de Lydia Martins mais il se considérait plutôt bon pour un mec qui souffrait à la fois d'une hyperactivité et d'une flemmardise légendaire ( en plus d'une schizophrénie aiguë ).

Avoir les mains qui démangeaient en cours était quelque chose que Stiles pouvait gérer. Il pouvait gérer beaucoup de choses a la fois, a vrai dire. Comme ignorer le regard insistant de Scott sur sa nuque depuis quelques temps et faire comme s'il ne sentait pas l'odeur de la suspicion sur son meilleur ami -qui devait sentir ses piques d'intérêt pour les piafs, semble-t-il. Stiles avait encore du mal a réprimer ses sentiments les plus forts et maintenant qu'il avait conscience des effluves qui l'entouraient, c'était plus fort que lui, ça le rendait mal a l'aise que ses amis les plus proches ( et les plus surnaturels) puissent sentir sa nervosité ou son embarras. Il s'était donc entraîné avec _Elle_, et il arrivait plutôt bien a endiguer les émotions de tous les jours. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore a réprimer l'odeur des colères, de la tristesse et plus particulièrement de l'adrénaline. C'était un poil embêtant quand chaque oiseau qu'on croisait donnait envie de courir dans tous les sens.

Il pouvait aussi ignorer le fait que Lydia devenait plus gentille avec lui. Elle avait répondu a une de ses chaines sur le cancer sur Facebook, il y a deux jours. Bon, c'était pour lui dire d'arrêter de lui envoyer des conneries... mais d'habitude elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'ouvrir ses messages! Pour seule réponse, il lui avait envoyé deux autres chaines sur les problèmes d'urticaire et la vasectomie forcée des petits enfants indiens. Après tout, Stiles n'envoyait _jamais_ de conneries, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Il pouvait aussi parfaitement ignorer l'excitation toute particulière des nouveaux de la meute qui semblaient enfin comprendre la vraie signification de "meute". Ceux-ci les poussaient donc au moins une fois par semaine a se rejoindre au bowling ou au resto du coin pour renforcer leur liens - ou juste pour pouvoir humilier Scott sur son jeu de quilles.

Par contre il n'ignorait jamais les tentatives désespérées de Liam pour attirer l'attention de son alpha, que ce soit à la crosse ou dans la vraie vie. Parce que c'était toujours drôle de revendiquer sa place de meilleur ami en lançant des remarques bien senties a Baby boy. Il se moquait un peu, mais Liam avait comprit que ça relevait maintenant plus de l'affection que de la véritable confrontation. Ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien depuis que Stiles avait découvert que Liam connaissait le langage des fleurs. C'était un atout plutôt pratique quand on considérait que l'hyperactif avait décidé de répertorier toutes les plantes utiles qu'on trouvait dans le caveau des Hale. Ils avaient réussi a passer deux trois soirées ensemble, seuls, sans se taper dessus et sans entrer dans une compétition stupide de 'qui a la plus grosse'. Juste une histoire d'ego et de comportement lupins idiots. Stiles était persuadé que c'était même son nouvel instinct qui le poussait a défendre sa position de Conseiller auprès de Scott. C'était assez humiliant de se rendre compte a quel point mère nature -cette pouffiasse-, pouvait tenir les loups garous entre ses doigts comme des pantins.

Dans le même temps, Mason et Corey s'étaient fait plus discrets. Ils semblaient seulement se remettre des derniers événements et Stiles comprenait complètement qu'ils veuillent profiter l'un de l'autre. La seule dont les relations étaient encore balbutiantes, c'était Hayden. Elle n'était pas franchement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fille ouverte et même si elle faisait des efforts, Lydia avait refusé de faire le premier pas pour elle. (Même si Stiles avait déjà lu quelques magazines de Lydia où des habits avaient été entourés a l'intention d'Hayden) La jeune blonde vénitienne attendait juste que la rebelle se décide à lui parler pour l'emmener dans ses déboires de femme fatale. Lydia était géniale, Stiles le jurait. Et une fois qu'Hayden serait lancée à l'eau, il était certain que la banshee l'intégrerait complètement ( et la dépouillerait inconsciemment de son argent de poche, aussi).

Stiles essayait d'ignorer les soupirs satisfaits d'_Elle_ dans sa tête a la sensation de la meute, du groupe. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter les grognements d'aise qu'il poussait en rentrant chez lui. Il était heureux de voir comment les choses changeaient. Il était même ravi. On ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas voir a quel points la situation présente était géniale pour leur meute. Tout allait si bien et tout lui donnait cette putain d'envie d'aller gambader dans la forêt en jappant avec ses compagnons. Il était un putain de clébard et chaque fois qu'il s'en rendait compte, ça faisait rire _Elle_. c'était limite s'il ne trépignait pas devant sa fenêtre avec sa laisse dans la bouche. Il détestait ça.

Le problème, c'est que les virées nocturnes d'_Elle_ et lui se multipliaient ces temps-ci et même s'il faisait attention a ne plus passer sur le territoire de Derek en se rendant toujours au nord ouest de la forêt, le trajet jusqu'à cet endroit devenait long. En plus, son père commençait sérieusement a le suspecter de quelque chose parce que ses habits étaient toujours pleins de boue, même quand il n'avait pas fait de la crosse. Et Noah n'était pas le Shérif de Beacon Hills pour rien. Il était même un foutu bon policier.

D'ailleurs, cette nuit là, alors que Stiles grimpait sur son toit pour rejoindre sa fenêtre en discutant mentalement avec _Elle, _il y eu pour la première fois un vrai problème dans leur routine. Le pantalon de Stiles était alors couvert de boue aux genoux et il marchait a pied nus (mauvaise habitude qu'il avait finit par adopter et qui le faisait ressembler a Yannick Noah. ), ses cheveux étaient couverts de sang par endroit, même si on pouvait surement prendre juste ça pour des cheveux gras. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué en se rhabillant, il y avait quelques restes de son repas dans le col de sa chemise. Et beaucoup de plumes dans le dos. _Elle_ était en train d'affirmer lui aussi que Stiles avait une fixette sur les oiseaux et celui-ci était en train de se défendre avec véhémence ( et beaucoup de calme extérieur, c'était marrant à voir ). Bref, une soirée comme une autre.

Stiles montait alors tranquillement sur le garage de sa maison pour atteindre sa fenêtre de chambre quand le projecteur de son père se braqua sur lui. Il était deux heures du matin et le Shérif était sur une chaise longue dans son jardin, posté avec un projecteur et des lunettes de soleil, à l'affût des activités bizarres de son rejeton. Noah éclairait son fils ( qui faisait le mur depuis quelques mois ) avec un air de gangster de film et Stiles se figea, ébloui. Il était tellement habitué a baisser sa garde la nuit qu'il avait oublié de vérifier l'odeur des alentours, et plus particulièrement celle de sa maison. Et maintenant il était prit comme un voleur.

\- **Quelque chose a dire pour ta défense, fils ? **dit le Shérif en maintenant le projecteur braqué dans les yeux de Stiles, comme si c'était une arme.

Heureusement pour eux, Stiles n'eu pas le mauvais réflexe de faire flasher ses yeux.

\- **C'est pas moi, j'étais pas là ? **proposa innocemment le garçon en mettant ses mains en évidence au dessus de sa tête.

\- **Bien essayé. **Et Noah sourit avec un air vicieux. **Mais je crois qu'on a des tonnes de trucs a se dire, Stiles. Alors tu vas rentrer dans cette maison -et par la porte, merci bien !-, tu vas aller te laver - comment t'as fait pour être aussi crade ?- et dans 15 minutes je te veux assis dans le salon, avec les mains sur les genoux.**

Stiles fit un sourire plein de dents serrées. Il hocha la tête, sous pression... mais juste pour embêter son père, il passa par la fenêtre. ( Il commençait a comprendre la relation que les loups de la meute entretenaient avec sa fenêtre, et ça devenait grave.)

\- _**Si tu mets Papa-Cerveau au courant, on est dans la merde, Stiles. **_Averti _Elle _quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

L'intéressé grimaça quand il entendit sa voix. Le loup avait renommé plusieurs personnes de son entourage avec des noms pareils et même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, ça restait quand même très bizarre. Stiles espérait sincèrement que ces surnoms ne sortiraient pas de leur intimité. Parce que s'il appelait en public : Parrish "Papa-Muscle", Peter "Trouble-Pête", Deaton "Yodarbre" ou pire s'il appelait Mr. Argent,"Chris"... Il y avait une probabilité pour qu'il meure de façon spontanée. Sauf peut-être pour Parrish. Parrish avait l'air de bien l'aimer, lui.

\- **Je sais, **_**Elle**_**. Mais tu veux que je fasse comment ? Papa m'attend en bas et si je lui fausse compagnie ce soir, il ne va pas abandonner d'un coup et il reviendra probablement a la charge demain, après demain, et tous les jours de ma vie jusqu'à ma majorité. Peut-être même qu'il mettrait des barreaux a mes fenêtres. **

-_**Ugh. Fuis. Trouve quelqu'un a qui poser la question. T'as pas genre un pote dans ton entourage qui pourrait te conseiller dans la façon d'annoncer a quelqu'un de notre famille qu'on est un loup garou ? Qui a aidé Scott a le faire d'ailleurs ? Allons voir cette personne !**_

\- **C'est moi, **_**Elle **_**! C'est moi qui ai expliqué a tous les parents de cette foutu meute ce qu'il se passait avec les poils de Scott ! **

_Elle _tournait en rond dans la chambre et il prit appui sur sa chaise afin de sauter sur le lit, se mettant plus a la hauteur de Stiles.

-_**Et quelqu'un qui a dû expliquer a des gens ce que c'était d'****être ****un loup garou ? **_

\- **Moi, toujours. C'est moi qui ai dû expliquer a Liam et Hayden, j'ai même dû expliquer a Lydia et Malia. Parfois je dois même rappeler a Scott qu'il en est un pour ne pas qu'il panique quand il voit des filles le mater dans la rue. Il a chopé un truc comme de la paranoïa depuis qu'il n'a plus Kira pour garder son attention. **

\- _**Il y a quelqu'un d'autre**_. annonça _Elle_, comme s'il venait de trouver les solutions des équations de Navier Stokes.

**\- Scott ? Tu crois qu'il est avec quelqu'un, en ce moment ? **demanda Stiles d'un ton dubitatif et amusé, se foutant visiblement du double sens de la phrase du loup.

_**\- Stilinskieur, tu me fais chier. **_

**\- Ok ok, Scott a bien essayé d'expliquer ça a Parrish** **mais c'était ridicule et Parrish** **a cru que c'était un canular téléphonique.** reprit Stiles avec plus de sérieux. **Jamais je ne demanderais de conseils a Scott pour un truc pareil.**

\- _**Je ne parle pas de Scott, Stilounet. Qui, dans ton entourage, a dû demander a quelqu'un d'être son bêta avant de les mordre ?**_

Stiles fronça les sourcils, rivant ses yeux dans ceux du loup.

\- **Mais **_**Elle**_**, Scott n'a jamais eu le temps de leur expliquer avant de les mordre. **

\- _**Et Boyd, Erica, Isaac ... ?**_

-**... Derek ? Tu veux que je demande a Derek des conseils sur la façon de faire d'un coming-out lupin ? **

Il eu un air absolument horrifié.

_\- __**Monsieur-cuir peut surement t'aider avec tes poils, nan ?**_

Cette métaphore sur les poils de loup-garous était trop longue, bon dieu.

\- **Tu suggère que Derek Hale devienne une sorte de ... confident personnel ?**

\- _**Pourquoi pas ? Où est le problème ?**_

\- **Mais c'est Derek ! **couina Stiles en levant les bras d'un air théâtral.

* * *

Derek n'était pas spécialement connu pour être compréhensible. Ça devait être un truc génétique, parce que personne n'avait compris les décisions de Cora non plus. Celle, par exemple, d'embarquer Isaac avec elle au Mexique, puis de l'entraîner dans un road trip en Europe, entre les pays bas, l'Allemagne et la France. Contrairement a son frère aîné, elle aimait bouger, rencontrer des gens, découvrir des cultures. Malia n'était pas non plus très normale, mais étrangement son instinct canin avait quelque chose de familier avec les grognements de Derek et ses menaces. Bon, elle n'était pas aussi directe que lui, mais quand elle disait clairement "tant pis" quand tu émettais l'hypothèse d'abandonner un quelconque ami a son sort, ça laissait toujours perplexe.

Et dans la continuité des gènes-Hale débordants de réconfort, d'attachement et de santé d'esprit, il y avait Peter. Derek préférait se dire qu'il n'avait rien a voir avec cet homme mais franchement ? De tous, c'était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus : seul, mordant, bien pépère dans sa ville, avec la dose de traumatisme qu'il faut pour être cynique et agréable en toute situation. Derek, lui, il avait l'air d'aimer son loft, Beacon Hills, les gosses et les embrouilles. Mais comme tous les Hale, il avait une case en moins. Il y avait toujours eu un moment où tu te disais "Mais pourquoi, Derek ? Pourquoi ?".

Comme la première fois où il avait arraché la gorge de Peter (Première fois d'une longue série d'envie de meurtres sur son oncle, qui malheureusement, n'eurent pas la bienveillance d'achever ce fou furieux) ; la fois où il s'était entiché de Jennifer et, plus illogique encore, la fois où il s'était acheté un nouveau tapis de bain. Oh, Lydia avait bien essayé de s'en débarrasser a multiples reprises (du tapis de bain, pas de Jennifer). Après tout, comment un tapis de bain immonde imprimé zèbre et léopard pourrait-il la côtoyer, elle ? Mais rien a faire, le tapis tenait bon et il revenait toujours a sa place. Derek veillait au grain. La banshee avait même tenté de jeter l'objet dans une rivière qui menait à la ville d'à côté. Mais dès le lendemain, quand Lydia était arrivé au loft en courant vers la salle de bain, l'objet provocateur était tranquillement posé devant l'évier, flambant neuf. Stiles, mit dans la confidence, avait supposé que Derek gardait un stock de tapis de bain quelque part dans les combles de la maison. Le noiraud adorait son truc en imprimé zèbre et léopard, et il en était très fier.

Ajoutons à cet illogisme tout un tas de réaction Derekienne : ses discussions par onomatopées, par sourcils et parfois par modulation de grognements dont il était clairement friand. Sa sale manie de roder, aussi. De toute façon Derek Hale n'allait pas au supermarché, il rodait au supermarché. Il ne venait pas prendre de vos nouvelles, il rodait autour de chez vous. Il ne surveillait pas vos arrières, il "passait dans le coin" -Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek s'obstinait a mentir ainsi alors que toute la meute le grillait quand il les suivait de loin pour les protéger-. Son rodement perpétuel résidait sans doute dans sa façon de marcher : un subtil mélange de menace et de brusquerie a chaque pas et tout ce que Derek faisait, il le faisait en rodant. Parfois il était devenu tellement maître dans l'art du camouflage qu'il apparaissait subitement de nulle part, a en faire sursauter un mort. Stiles soupçonnait le loup garou de juste avoir cette attitude avec lui, parce que ça avait l'air de le faire rire quand il frôlait la crise cardiaque. Si on considérait ce comportement comme la preuve que Derek ne paraissait ni fréquentable ni fortement agréable et encore moins compréhensible, alors cela montrait -bien au delà de la génétique-, l'appartenance du loup garou a la famille des Hale.

Voilà pourquoi, quand Derek revint au loft quelques jours après la "mort" présumée de Scott et la destruction définitive des médecins de l'horreur, il ne prévint personne de son retour. Il venait de passer des jours à se battre contre des créatures étranges qui s'approchaient un peu trop de Beacon Hills par le nord. Il n'était pas déçu d'avoir put éviter un affrontement avec Gerard Argent et toutes les déboires qui découlaient forcément d'une légende aussi répandue que celle de la bête du Gévaudan. Non, il était même plutôt content d'avoir passé des heures a combattre dans un canyon avec des monstres qui faisaient parfois le double de sa taille quand ils étaient très très en colère. Et Derek qui venait donner des coups de pieds dans la fourmilière pour leur dire de dégager, c'était exactement ce qui mettait des Orvet-humanoïdes très très en colère.

La particularité de ces bêtes là, en plus d'être des hommes capables de se transformer en espèce de serpents, c'est que même coupées, elles pouvaient recoller les parties de leur corps. Et quand toute une famille d'Orvets fusionnait pour devenir un de ces foutus serpents géants qui ferait pâlir le Basilic d'Harry Potter de jalousie, évidement, c'était pas une promenade de santé. Heureusement Derek était Derek et il s'en était sorti, et même sans tuer. Bon, il avait dû courir pendant des heures, traquer les bêtes et se cacher dans les grottes du canyon en espérant qu'un de ces Orvets ne l'y attendait pas. Et quand il en croisait un en amorçant le combat, il ne fallait que quelques minutes pour que toute la clique rapplique et que Derek ne puisse plus les contenir. Il se battait pourtant plutôt bien, depuis qu'il protégeait la meute de Scott de loin, et il avait un instinct de survie terrible.

Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir survécu à des attaques de monstres de conte de fée. Il fallait être au moins fou ou idiot pour se lancer seul a la poursuite de meutes entières de créatures passablement désespérées, mortelles, griffues, venimeuses, inflammables et visiblement plus fortes qu'un simple oméga. Mais Derek était un Hale et comme tous les Hale il était imprévisible et illogique.

Heureusement, au bout de presque deux semaines de jeu du chat, les créatures reptiliennes, pas connues pour être rancunières ou particulièrement agressives, avaient finalement laissé le loup garou de Beacon Hills les approcher. Au moins pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Les Orvets que Derek avait prit en chasse étaient une vingtaine. Ils venaient d'East Bay et ils cherchaient un canyon où s'installer parce que c'était l'endroit propice a leur développement. Apparemment, le canyon où ils vivaient avant allait être rebouché et ils n'avaient plus d'endroit ou vivre. Avec un pincement au cœur -Derek n'était pas insensible, même après une centaine de morsures et des balayages de plusieurs mètres-, le loup garou leur expliqua a quel point Beacon Hills était le mauvais emplacement pour une famille d'Orvets. Il mentionna le Nemeton, les familles de chasseurs et les désastres récurrents de la région.

" **Vous n'êtes pas les premiers,** dit-il enfin. **Il y a tout un tas de créatures surnaturelles que le Nemeton** **pousse vers Beacon** **Hills, les loups-garous les premiers. Seulement, pour la santé mentale de vos pairs et pour votre sécurité, trouvez un autre canyon. Je peux même vous mettre en contact avec un druide pour qu'il vous aide a trouver un foyer mais sérieusement, si vous voulez rester en vie, ne restez pas là.**

**\- J'aimais pas leurs grottes, de toute façon.** " déclara une adolescente excentrique, très vite suivie par l'approbation générale de ses compères. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus devait avoir une place haute dans la hiérarchie, parce que tout le groupe l'écouta.

La famille de serpents avait donc quitté le territoire en précipitation et Derek était resté dormir dans un motel avant de revenir à Beacon Hills. Quand il était revenu, il y avait cette odeur obsédante qui entourait son loft. L'odeur de la meute, bien sûr. Et surtout celle de Scott qui enveloppait celle de tous ses bêtas. Mais dans ce dédale, l'anomalie d'une fragrance lupine subsistait et Derek avait passé des heures a tourner dans son territoire pour retrouver cette odeur. L'odeur du loup. Celui qu'il avait vu choper un cerf à lui tout seul et qui avait disparut la seconde d'après. Il était pourtant certain que le spécimen en question était solitaire et surtout de passage. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir sur un territoire de chasse qu'il avait déjà exploité, et directement passer a une nouvelle forêt.

L'ombre claire du canidé avait été éloignée de son cerveau quand il avait été aux prises avec les Orvets mais maintenant qu'il pensait a lui, Derek avait toujours l'impression de l'apercevoir au bord de sa vision. L'effluve était sous son nez, insaisissable, et le spectre de l'animal couleur sable le hantait comme un vieux souvenir persistant. Il parvenait presque a ignorer cette mauvaise impression. Et comme la recherche de cette odeur dans la réserve des Hale n'avait rien donné, Derek s'était résolu. Il confirma que le loup était parti. Et qu'il était vraiment de passage.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'à ce qu'à deux heures trente du matin, il entende la porte s'ouvrir. En fait, il avait déjà repéré la présence du morveux alors qu'il courrait comme un dératé dans les escaliers mais il ne s'attendait pas a ce que Stiles ait une clefs de chez lui. Derek se posta devant la porte avec les bras croisés, surprenant visiblement Stiles qui ne s'attendait pas a voir l'homme-cuir aussi avenant.

\- **Hey, Derek ! Comment ça va, mec ? J'étais sûr que tu serais debout a cette heure-ci ! C'est un problème d'horloge interne, tu sais ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches dormir. Est-ce que ton matelas te sers a quelque chose, au moins ? **

Derek se détendit. Si Stiles prenait le temps de faire des détours, c'était que personne n'était en danger et qu'il n'y avait rien de grave qui se profilait a l'horizon. L'urgence était écartée. En plus, Stiles ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet ou effrayé même si la nervosité était sa seconde peau.

\- **Pourquoi t'as les clefs de chez moi ? **demanda Simplement Derek

\- **J'ai aussi le double de la maison de Scott, de celle de Lydia, de celle de Liam, de celle de-...**

Le noiraud roula des yeux.

\- **... C'est une question de sécurité, faut qu'on puisse aller chez tout le monde a tout moment et-...**

\- **Stiles.** Le coupa Derek avec un grognement. **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

-**Je... **Et il sembla au loup garou qu'il avait réussi un exploit en coupant net le flot de parole de son interlocuteur. **J'avais besoin de ton avis sur un truc.**

Et il poussa Derek du bout de l'épaule pour entrer dans le loft. "**Surtout, fait comme chez toi.**" Marmonna sarcastiquement l'hôte en levant les yeux au ciel. Il referma la porte derrière eux et suivit Stiles qui se dirigeait dans le salon comme s'il avait l'habitude de venir ici. Ce qui était plutôt vrai, en soit, puisque tous les bêtas de Scott s'invitaient toujours chez lui.

Stiles s'assit sur le canapé et même s'il resta debout, Derek su qu'il allait en avoir pour des heures.

\- **Et si... **commença le brun, **Et si un humain ... enfin... **il reprit. **Et si une personne se transformait ? **

\- **... se transformait ? En loup garou ?**

Sa nervosité redoubla.

\- **Non, Non ! Pas loup-garou ! -**_**pas loup-garou, hein ?**_**\- **sembla-t-il répéter pour lui même. **Genre un humain. Si... euh... Un humain se transformait en loup sans le vouloir ? Qu'est-ce que ça ferait de lui ?**

\- **Tu te fous de moi, Stiles** **?** demanda Derek en levant un sourcil.

Son vis-à-vis secoua négativement la tête.

\- **Non, je suis sérieux. **

Derek le prit alors par les épaules et ils étaient maintenant si proches qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de gel douche que portait Stiles. Odeur qu'il releva parce que personne ne se douchait a deux heures du matin... mais aussi parce qu'elle lui rappelait mystérieusement quelque chose.

\- **Un humain qui se transforme en loup, c'est un loup-garou. Je suis sûr que c'est la définition même du Larousse, Stiles. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de me déranger pour ça**.

\- **Pas exactement. En fait, les vrais termes sont " Être malfaisant qui, selon certaines croyances, avait le pouvoir de se métamorphoser en loup la nuit et qui reprenait forme humaine le jour. " **marmonna Stiles en dansant d'une jambe sur l'autre.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce et Derek mit fin au malaise du garçon en demandant :

\- **Et qu'est-ce que t'attend de plus que ça ? **demanda le noiraud, suspicieux.

Le silence s'étendit encore plus et rendit même le loup garou mal a l'aise.

-**Oh et puis merde.** Lâcha soudainement Stiles. **Comment as-tu annoncé l'existence des loups garous a tes bêtas, avant de les mordre ? **

Même si Derek avait du mal a voir le liens avec la première question, il serra les dents pour y réfléchir. Penser a ses bêtas était douloureux et Stiles devait le savoir puisqu'une vague de honte s'échappait de tous les pores de sa peau.

\- **Cette question, c'est pour qui ? **

\- **C'est pour moi. **

\- **Pour toi ?** Derek fronça les sourcils et Stiles hocha vivement la tête.

Le noiraud dû très mal interpréter son silence puisqu'il s'approcha de Stiles comme une menace et le força a s'acculer contre le mur du salon. Le cœur de l'hyperactif battait fort et même s'il ne sentait pas la crainte, on devinait sans mal son incompréhension vis a vis de l'attitude brutale et soudaine de son vis-à-vis. Derek n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter attention et alors qu'il s'approchait, _Elle _se débattait dans la tête du garçon. Si Derek s'était attardé un peu plus longtemps sur l'odeur et les yeux du jeune homme, il aurait presque pu sentir le loup prendre le dessus. Quelque chose dans son crâne aboyait a Stiles de ne pas se laisser impressionner alors que sa raison et son âme humaine répétait qu'il n'y avait pas de vraie menace dans la posture du loup garou ni même dans ses sourcils froncés et son air de tueur en série. (même si c'était très dur de se convaincre lui même)

Il mit du temps avant de comprendre que ce que son instinct n'aimait pas, c'était que Derek soit _au-dessus_ de lui et qu'il le domine par sa taille. Dans ces moments là, il était inutile de demander a _Elle _ce qu'il se passait parce que son compagnon de cerveau retombait toujours dans ses instinct les plus primaires quand il était d'accord avec le loup de Stiles. L'esprit lupin était alors incapable de parler et il s'évertuait juste a gronder et claquer ses mâchoires. Puis, parce que ça le rendait plus a l'aise et parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas la hauteur que Derek prenait sur lui, Stiles posa le plat de sa main sur son torse et il le repoussa de quelques pas. Sans même le vouloir, son regard s'était fait défiant, comme ceux d'un loup qui protégeait son propre orgueil.

\- **Tu veux la morsure, c'est ça ?** cracha alors Derek, ses yeux se mettant a luire quand Stiles le repoussa.

\- **Quoi ? **

\- **Putain Stiles, c'est quoi ces conneries ? T'as prôné ton humanité comme une fierté pendant des années et c'est maintenant que tu changes d'avis ? **Il était visiblement très en colère et l'incompréhension de Stiles ne fit qu'attiser l'écho de ce sentiment en lui même.

\- **Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? J'ai jamais dis que je voulais la morsure.**

Derek ne répondit rien mais c'est le loup en Stiles qui capta le langage du corps face a lui. "_Quand bien même, je ne te laisserais pas faire_". L'adrénaline de la colère fit sourciller Stiles qui se rangea alors sur la même ligne qu'_Elle_ et son instinct. Derek le provoquait, et tout le corps de Stiles protesta violemment.

\- **Et puis, d'abord, est-ce que ça te concerne, que je veuille la morsure ou non ? **se défendit-il. **Qui es-tu pour commenter mes choix ? **

\- **Sérieusement, Stiles** **? **_**Toi**_ **? en loup-garou ? C'est quoi ? Une nouvelle idée débile que tu t'es mise en tête ? Et tu vas dire que c'est dans l'intérêt de la meute, peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qu'un foutu hyperactif pourrait apporter de plus a la protection ? **

Stiles ne le savait pas encore, mais il était juste en train de provoquer Derek sur son rôle de Sentinelle. Le loup qui devait protéger et appréhender le combat avant même qu'il ne se déclare, c'était Derek, pas le Conseiller de l'alpha, quand bien même le Hale ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la meute. C'était lui qui devait assurer la protection, pas Stiles.

\- **Attend, c'est quoi le rapport, là ? Mon hyperactivité te gêne, y'a** **quelque chose a y redire ?**

Derek ignora l'ego meurtri de Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Stiles, tu ne seras pas plus utile en loup qu'en humain**, dit-il d'un ton froid.

L'intéressé vit rouge et lui coupa la parole :

\- **Pardon d'être un boulet, je ne pensais pas que t'avait tant de choses a dire sur mon utilité dans la meute, mais ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. **

Il se félicita de ne pas avoir fait brillé ses yeux mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée quand il entendit un grognement de Derek s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- **Ça n'a rien a voir ! Est-ce que tu pense que c'est sincèrement le moment de faire ta crise existentielle alors que la meute vient juste de sortir d'une situation pareille ?! **

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, a cette situation, bordel ? **aboya presque Stiles. **T'étais là peut-être quand les humains de la meute ont tous été en danger de mort ? Quand la bête du Gévaudan a massacré un bus ? Quand Scott est mort ? T'étais même pas là, putain ! Alors de tous, t'es le dernier a pouvoir me faire un commentaire sur le moment où je voudrais monter en force pour aider mes amis. **

Blessé dans son ego lui aussi, Derek sentit son loup se réveiller et émettre ses premières phéromones agressives. Et même s'il savait bien que personne ne savait ce qu'il avait combattu dans le canyon pendant que les autres se battaient a Beacon Hills, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir la colère de son loup, doublée d'un sentiment d'injustice, se mettre a couler dans ses veines.

\- **Et c'est après tout ce temps que tu flanches** **? Je **_**respectais**_ **ton choix d'humanité parce que c'était la preuve de ta témérité et de ta force. Et maintenant c'est quoi qui te guide pour cette morsure ? La peur ? la **_**faiblesse**_ **?** Le blanc de ses canines, plus longues, se mit a luire pendant son discours.

Les mots étaient plus blessants que pensés et même si une part de Stiles le savait, il ne put qu'accuser le coup et il sentit les dernières barrières de sa rage être franchies par le loup garou face à lui. Il serra les poings et libéra un puissant sentiment de fureur dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Cela débloqua une partie de ses sens et le brun se sentit soudain moins aveugle et plus clair-voyant. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose proche de l'extase envahir son corps quand il sentit d'un coup l'aura du loup de Derek s'étendre et se confronter a la sienne. C'était une véritable bataille de phéromones. Alors, Stiles ne contrôla pas cette colère.

-**Bordel, Derek, **et sa voix, basse, vibrait quand il s'adressa a lui. **Si j'ai envie de la morsure, j'aurai la morsure et je n'attendrais pas ton approbation. Je crois que je choisi encore ce que je veux devenir a l'avenir. Ce n'est pas parce que j'emmerderais** **Derek Hale en étant un putain de loup garou que je m'empêcherais** **de le devenir! Ma sécurité et ma faiblesse ne concernent que moi, tout comme ta** **dépression** **et ton **_**avis**_ **ne concernent que toi, Derek. **

Lorsqu'il finit de cracher sa rage, Stiles rebroussa chemin et sortit de l'appartement en trombe. Il allait se transformer et ses pieds le démangeaient déjà. Il avait su d'avance que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir voir Derek. Il n'avait pas trouvé de solution a son problème -a savoir : parler à son père- et il n'avait pas trouvé de personne de confiance à qui confier son évolution. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné, c'était une furieuse envie de se défouler ainsi qu'une rage assourdissante. Ses nerfs surchauffaient comme du métal en fusion et il sentait son torse vibrer sous le grondement continu qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était sorti de la pièce. Il n'entendait plus _Elle _ni ne pouvait sentir sa présence. Ses pupilles, lumineuses, prirent un éclat orangé et ténu avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans la forêt.

Derek était immobile dans le salon de son loft. Depuis que Stiles était parti, sa transformation en forme bêta était achevée et a cause de sa colère et de sa mâchoire légèrement en avant, un halètement irrégulier se répercutait sur les murs du loft. La seule raison qui le retenait de sortir pour courir, c'était que Stiles était dehors et que tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant, au risque de blesser l'humain, c'était de rester loin de lui. Tout son corps tremblait et ses griffes crissaient les unes contre les autres.

C'était la première fois pour lui depuis longtemps que sa colère l'amenait a une perte de contrôle. D'habitude, c'était plutôt elle qui lui permettait de se contenir. Quelque chose changeait...en fait, quelque chose le poussait a changer d'ancre et ça le faisait paniquer. Bon sang, Derek n'avait pas perdu le contrôle depuis la mort de sa sœur Laura ! Et il avait vu mourir un de ses bêtas sur ses griffes, c'était pour dire. Quelle genre de place incongrue avait Stiles dans sa vie pour le pousser a la transformation ? Pourquoi avait-il sentit son instinct se comporter aussi étrangement ? Il n'était pas stupide, ce qui l'avait senti a la fin de leur échange n'était pas que des sentiments profonds de haine a peine dissimulés. Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qui l'avait ému, lui et son instinct; lui et son loup, et qui l'avait laissé pantelant et seul sous sa forme de bêta, au beau milieu d'un salon saturé de phéromones provocantes.

Derek laissa son contrôle revenir en jetant un coup d'oeil a l'extérieur de la verrière. A travers la fenêtre, le premier croissant de lune semblait se moquer de lui, semblable a un sourire narquois. Il renifla dédaigneusement et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait encore plus que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. Parce que toute la pièce était embaumée d'une odeur qu'il avait cherché partout pendant des heures la veille et l'avant veille. C'était lui, où l'odeur de sa piaule disait que le loup blanc introuvable avait passé la soirée chez lui ?

* * *

_Salut les bébé fantômes ! Je vais finir par tuer ma famille :))) J'espère que ça se passe bien pour vous, que vous tenez le coup. Vous avez des idées d'occupation ? Je suis en zone rouge et je commence a trier mes crayons de couleur, alors je pense devenir vraiment folle. :)_

_ Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, (ou au moins vous donner envie de lire... ou encore mieux de me causer), j'ai deux trois autres histoires sur le feu -dont un Sterek d'environ 10 chapitres qui est déjà a moitié écrit héhé-. J'en dis pas plus ;)_

_J'espère que vous avez prit plaisir a lire !_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**_Ariadanae :_** Soit sûre que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction ! Pour une fois, j'ai déjà la fin en tête et même les trois quart des péripéties, donc c'est vraiment une fic qui est destinée a être terminée. (j'y crois, en tout cas) J'ai réussi à expliquer quelque chose ! Yaaay ! ( j'aimerais être prof un jour, alors ça serait plutôt cool de savoir faire ça, tiens... )  
Hehehe je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi a te faire rire ! (je suis hilarante, genre vraiment). J'ai hâte d'écrire la partie ou c'est Derek qui perçoit Stiles, et puis je m'amuse bien avec le scénario donc ça va te plaire, j'en suis sure ! ( ou en tout cas j'espère très très fort ).  
C'est vraiment cool de savoir que ce que j'écris fais "plaisir" parce que c'est cathartique pour moi d'aider les gens et ...bitoku (argument insondable, je suis juste contente ).  
Je trouve ça important de préciser la façon d'interpréter les trucs comme ça dans la série parce que ça peut changer selon les auteurs ( et rendre la compréhension d'un texte bien plus compliquée « Cette personne a lu pas mal de fic ou elle ne comprenait rien et ou elle avait l'impression que les yeux dans Teen Wolf c'était la fête des spot-light)  
Merci beaucoup, ça me touche :) ( et merci pour ce câlin virtuel, ça fait vraiment du bien ) _*lot of love and cuddle to you*_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Deal

Lorsque Stiles reprit conscience, il était 3 heures du matin et il avait réussi à traverser toute la forêt en courant. Il venait tout juste de quitter le loft de Derek pour éviter de faire sauter la tête de celui-ci d'un coup de dents (et il n'était même pas sûr de plaisanter avec ça, cette fois). Son corps était encore chaud de sa course précédente, plein de sueur ; et en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il put même sentir ses crocs se rétracter. Contrairement aux fois antérieures, il ne s'était pas évanoui à la fin de sa transformation. Non, aujourd'hui, il s'était juste immobilisé, sous le choc. Même si la colère était toujours là, bouillante, à peine retenue par la barrière de sa peau, figée dans l'expectative. Mais Stiles ne bougeait plus. Il s'était figé dans sa course, prit d'une réalisation brutale qui l'avait ramené sur terre et retransformé en humain.

Où est_ Elle_ ? se demanda-t-il.

En se retournant pour chercher derrière lui, là où _Elle_ aurait dû se trouver, Stiles n'y vit pas l'ombre du loup, pas même sa voix ni son odeur. Titubant, il revint sur ses pas, peu soucieux de sa nudité et des branches qui lui rentraient dans les pieds. Une peur terrible envahissait un à un tous les membres de Stiles, l'empêchant de se calmer et de penser correctement._ Où était-il ? Où était-il ? L'esprit lupin n'avait-il pas réussi à le suivre quand Stiles était sorti de chez Derek ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus a ses côtés, lui qui l'avait encouragé à cracher sa rage, à écouter ses instincts ? Où était-il ? Ne devrait-il pas déjà être avec lui, accompagné d'un grognement sourd ?_

Frénétique, le jeune homme lançait des regards tout autour de lui, à la recherche du moindre indice, s'attendant à voir la silhouette brune et blanche sortir n'importe quand, de n'importe quel fourré. Mais quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple absence, l'esprit lupin n'était tout simplement plus là. Pas seulement invisible, mais plus présent. Il le sentait dans ses tripes : ce vide si grand.

Quand il redevenait humain, L'esprit revenait toujours dans sa tête, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi pas cette fois ? Pourquoi l'ordre établit changeait ? Il sentait ses tempes pulser, pulser si fort qu'il pouvait compter les battements de son cœur. Leurs échos se répercutaient sur les parois de son crâne, mais pas de voix. Pas la voix rocailleuse de son compagnon de cellule, pas de remarque sarcastique, ni de rire grogné à la sauvage. Où était _Elle _?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Stiles avait accéléré le pas, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne erratique et que ses jambes ne puissent plus le porter. Il était perdu, il devenait fou, la douleur était folle ! Cette douleur de l'absence, insoutenable et brûlante qui rappelait sans cesse que quelque chose manquait. Lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, seul un glapissement plaintif franchit ses lèvres, et il se recroquevilla sur le sol, terrorisé.

* * *

Scott se rendit chez Derek deux jours après, traînant plus ou moins Stiles dans son sillage. Le jeune alpha avait apparemment besoin de faire le point avec Derek à propos de son retour. Puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux été accaparés par leurs obligations respectives, le noiraud n'avait pas pu expliquer à l'alpha la situation des orvet-humanoïdes qu'il avait dévié de Beacon Hills. Après tout, malgré son rang de Sentinelle, il n'était qu'un Omega. Un Omega sur le territoire d'un Alpha. Derek n'avait aucune légitimité pour rester à Beacon Hills -du moins, au niveau lupin-. Mais il voulait rester, alors il se pliait lui-même à des règles de bienséance. Il avait besoin de la protection de Scott et soyons honnêtes, Scott avait tout autant -sinon plus- besoin de la protection de Derek. Alors Derek lui expliquait plus ou moins à Scott quelles espèces dangereuses il avait vu traîner autour de "chez eux". Et si le jeune Alpha posait des trop de questions, il l'envoyait cordialement paître - bien que Derek ne comprenait pas vraiment la notion de cordialité-. Alors ce jour-là, le loup garou solitaire avait envoyé un message à Scott pour qu'il se rencontrent. Et puis, comme c'était un bon prétexte pour la meute et tous ses membres, Scott avait proposé qu'ils transforment ça en réunion. Tout naturellement, tout le monde avait été invité au loft.

Quand il avait rejoint Stiles après les cours ce lundi là, Scott ne s'était pas attendu à trouver l'hyperactif dans un si piètre état. Ok, Stiles n'avait pas répondu à ses propositions de parties de jeux vidéos pendant tout le week-end et il avait répondu à ses messages à demi-mot, étrangement distant. Mais parfois, quand le fils du shérif prenait ses distances, il s'agissait seulement d'un état d'âme de Stiles. Et ça ne durait pas plus d'une journée. Alors Scott ne s'était pas inquiété. Personne ne voulait vivre ni comprendre le cerveau de Stiles, c'était un fait. Et puis, le latino avait frappé à la maison du Shérif.

\- **Hey mec ! prêt pour la réunion ?** Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Et il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir demandé à son meilleur ami ce qu'il se passait pendant le week-end. Parce que la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte avait l'air d'être l'ombre d'elle-même. Scott eu une grimace peu délicate et Stiles faillit lui claquer la porte au nez juste pour cet affront.

\- **Est-ce que tu lis au moins mes messages ?** reprocha-t-il directement à Scott en plissant les yeux, suspicieux. **Je t'avais dis que j'étais pas prêt à aller à cette foutue réunion de meute.**

\- **Pas prêt ? Mais mec, je t'assure ça va !** Il voulut faire preuve de gentillesse : **T'as juste à coiffer tes cheveux, mettre du déo et euh... Mettre un t-shirt propre, et ça fera l'illusion.**

Stiles le fixa comme s'il était stupide.

-** Ce n'est pas par soucis d'apparence que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, Scott.**

**\- Ok, ok. **déclara Scott en s'avouant vaincu.** Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

En fait, Stiles n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça.

-** Vendredi dernier, je me suis engueulé avec Derek.**

\- **Ouais, et ?**

-** Eh ben, ça a failli dégénérer.**

Plus il s'entendait lui-même parler et plus Stiles se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation. Il s'engueulait _toujours_ avec Derek. Et ça en venait presque toujours aux mains, ou au moins à de l'intimidation. Alors qu'est-ce que cette engueulade-là avait de différente aux yeux de Scott ? Pour Stiles, rien n'était pareil. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais laissé couler sa colère comme il l'avait fait, il n'avait jamais été confronté à l'aura pure d'un autre loup garou en rage, à ses phéromones, et il n'avait jamais repoussé Derek de cette manière. Parce que ce n'était pas lui l'homme qui _menaçait_, d'habitude. Contrairement à toutes leurs autres disputes, cette fois-ci, Stiles était intimement certain que c'était lui qui avait eu l'ascendant et pas Derek.

Cette soirée était l'épicentre de ses problèmes actuels. Notamment le fait que depuis, il était incapable de contrôler ses sautes d'humeur. En découlait des transformations soudaines dues à la colère et à la frustration. Parce que Stiles avait perdu quelque chose de précieux suite à leur échange. Depuis deux jours, il était dans l'incapacité de prendre contact avec _Elle_. Parfois il percevait ses grognements, voyait son pelage au coin de l'œil mais leur situation avait soudainement régressé au stade inférieur : il ne pouvait plus poser ses yeux sur le loup, il ne pouvait plus communiquer avec, lui parler, le voir, le sentir... Comme si l'animal lui était inaccessible. Il se sentait si seul, comme abandonné. Pourtant, le brun était douloureusement conscient que l'esprit lupin essayait lui aussi de prendre contact, mais que quelque chose les bloquait tous les deux.

Et comme l'adolescent n'avait jamais vraiment eu bonne conscience, il était certain que ce qui lui arrivait était en partie de sa faute. Et il s'en voulait. Pour lui-même, pour _Elle_, pour son matelas qui subissait ses griffures toujours plus larges les unes que les autres, à mesure que ses cauchemars et ses colères prenaient de l'ampleur. Stiles se réveillait déjà plusieurs fois dans la nuit, sous forme animale, haletant et terrifié par la puissance de ses propres émotions. Il s'en voulait alors d'avoir haussé le ton avec Derek vendredi. Il aurait du faire comme d'habitude et ignorer ses tripes et sa stupide fierté lupine. A cause de ça, il n'arrivait plus non plus à regarder son père dans les yeux.

Celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le courage d'engueuler son fils quand il l'avait vu rentrer vers 4 heures du matin, couvert de terre, les yeux vides et le visage crispé. Oh, Noah avait bien essayé de le choper pendant le week-end pour l'engueuler, il avait même essayé de froncer ses sourcils et de prendre sa grosse voix. Mais quand Stiles avait cette attitude de chien battu, sa colère fondait comme neige au soleil. Noah n'avait pas la force de donner des coups de pieds à une bête blessée. Et depuis que Stiles avait perdu _Elle_, c'était ce qu'il était. Il tournait en rond, fixait sa chaise à son chevet comme s'il y manquait quelqu'un, il multipliait les erreurs d'inattention et son père avait même dû l'arrêter de justesse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre des pâtes dans l'eau bouillante sans enlever le plastique qui les contenait.

Le Shérif avait beau être conscient que son fils lui devait des explications, c'était aussi un homme patient. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que son père s'inquiétait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être en constante ébullition et mit à l'écart de son frère de cerveau. Scott observa avec surprise le visage de Stiles se transformer successivement au fil des émotions qui lui traversaient la tête. Il était rare que Stiles réagisse comme ça. Peut-être que sa dispute avec Derek avait vraiment été grave, cette fois.

-** Ecoute mec, c'est une bonne chose que tu viennes au loft ce soir, si c'est si grave que ça. **Il fit une accolade à son meilleur ami.** Je suis sûr qu'en parlant et en s'excusant, ça s'arrangera.**

-** Ugh. Si c'était si facile... Peut être que j'ai vraiment cassé quelque chose...** Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

-** Pas moyen, mec.** Il serra l'épaule de Stiles pour l'encourager, obtenant son attention puisque que le brun releva la tête**. Derek est intelligent. Même si t'es un connard, il te pardonnera. Regarde avec Jackson ! Il a fait des boulettes, il s'est excusé par message** ( et Stiles répéta "par message !" avec un air outré) **et Derek l'a pardonné !**

-** Jackson est un trou du cul.**

\- **Derek adore les trous du cul, Stiles.** déclara Scott en roulant les yeux.

Stiles eu un sourire.

\- **Je vais être le meilleur trou du cul du monde, ce soir.**

**\- Pour sûr, tu l'es déjà.** affirma Scott avec sérieux.

Même si son ami n'avait aucune idée de l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Stiles, il arrivait encore a le faire rire. Scott se détendit, soulagé du sourire de Stiles.

\- **Allez, t'es prêt a partir ?**

**\- Ouai, je te suis.** rit Stiles en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Mais sur la route pour aller vers le loft, Stiles réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait dire à Derek. Comment devait-il réagir ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la dernière fois et Stiles avait consciemment ignoré son message à propos de la réunion de la soirée. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était sensé dire dans ce genre de situation. " Désolé d'avoir été un connard, t'es pas si dépressif que ça" ? Ils s'engueulaient souvent, c'était une chose. Mais il ne se rappelait pas de s'être excusé face à Derek non plus. Et réciproquement, il n'avait jamais vu Derek s'excuser. Ça serait tellement bizarre et artificiel de le faire qu'ils avaient toujours ignoré cette partie là de la dispute : la réconciliation. Mais Stiles sentait que cette fois-ci serait différente et qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans sa zone de confort. Il allait devoir changer ses habitudes, se bouger le cul. Et s'excuser.

A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de chez Derek, sa motivation renouvelée s'effondrait comme un château de carte. Si bien que lorsqu'il arriva chez le loup-garou, Scott dû lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre. Son meilleur ami fit les gros yeux, insistant, et il articula un "trou du cul " avec ses lèvres comme pour lui rappeler ses obligations. Stiles eu un faible sourire et il sortit de la voiture en traînant les pieds.

Hayden et Liam étaient arrivés depuis 20 minutes et aidaient Derek à mettre des boissons et de la nourriture sur la table basse quand Scott arriva en traînant Stiles dans son sillage. Derek n'était pas vraiment une personne tactile, ni même très polie, au final. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, le monde entier arrêterait de dire bonjour. Avec Derek, plus on était concis et direct, mieux c'était. Et la politesse était quelque chose qui ne correspondait ni au côté concis, ni au côté direct. Ça l'ennuyait. Mais quand Liam et Hayden se précipitèrent vers l'entrée pour accueillir les nouveaux venus, il ne put décemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était et ignorer leur arrivée (Même avec son air d'ours, il savait vivre en société).

Seulement, L'ancien alpha se crispa dès qu'il sentit l'odeur de l'hyperactif lui titiller les narines. Secoué par les restes de sa colère, le brun faillit faire exploser le pot de guacamole qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il allait grogner sur le plus jeune mais quand il se retourna. ... Sa colère retomba comme un soufflet en l'apercevant. Un Stiles abattu, absent et étrangement éteint. Tout ce qu'il avait emmagasiné comme colère vis-à-vis du garçon pendant le week-end venait subitement de se transformer en inquiétude. Et pour cause : la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Stiles dans cet état, c'était quand les cauchemars du Nogitsune commençaient tout juste à ruiner le sommeil du jeune homme, sans que personne ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

Il croisa le regard de Stiles derrière l'épaule du jeune alpha, et alors qu'il s'était approché d'eux pour les saluer ; il repéra dans les yeux du gamin quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'appréhension. Poussé par sa curiosité, Derek allait ouvrir la bouche pour interpeller le garçon mais heureusement -surement- Lydia débarqua en même temps, flanquée de Mason et Corey -qui commençaient doucement mais surement à se rallier à la meute-. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire à Stiles ? Lui demander ce qu'il se passait ? Lui demander pourquoi il avait l'impression que son moral avait été éventré par neuf espadons surnaturels ? C'était pas comme si Derek était le mieux placé ici pour parler au jeune homme. Il espéra que quelqu'un irait voir Stiles à sa place pour jouer leur rôle d'ami. Ce que Derek n'était pas vraiment.

Il serra les poings et se résigna à faire confiance à cette meute de bras cassés.  
C'était sans compter sur les membres de ladite meute. Qui en plus d'être des bras cassés, devaient être des aveugles, des sans cœurs, des casse-pieds et des sacrés de culs de jatte. (et encore, Derek était gentil.)

Après tout, si on avait dit à Derek qu'il passerait une soirée entière les yeux posés sur Stiles à espérer l'entendre _parler_ à quelqu'un, Derek aurait surement menacé cette personne en lui proposant de les rendre muets rien qu'avec ses crocs -la personne en question, et Stiles en bonus-. Pourtant c'était bien ce qui se passait en ce moment et lui même avait du mal à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Il était suspendu aux lèvres de l'hyperactif, observant avec agacement le vide et la brièveté de chacune des paroles prononcées. En fait, Stiles n'avait pas l'air d'être avec eux et c'était alarmant de voir que personne n'y réagissait.

Il était dans un état second, passif, il répondait quand on lui parlait, assez neutre et sans entrain, et la discussion avait l'air de lui glisser dessus comme si elle ne l'atteignait pas. Et comme un match de crosse avait été annoncé dans les jours qui suivaient, tout le monde faisait des pronostics avec entrain, proposant de se retrouver derrière les tribunes après le match pour se rendre à leur bowling habituel. En temps normal, Stiles devrait être en train de proposer de nouvelles activités avec surexcitation, comme un petit chien énergique. Mais il était juste assit avec son jus d'orange dans la main qu'il faisait tourner dans son gobelet, silencieux et à peine attentif.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il eut envie de fracasser la tête de chacun des membres de la meute. C'était comme une énorme flèche rouge clignotante au dessus de la tête de Stiles qui disait "PROBLÈME !" et personne n'était fichu de tourner son attention vers le fils du Shérif. Plusieurs fois, il joua avec ses griffes en les faisant apparaître une à une sur ses doigts et en imaginant alternativement la mort de Scott, de Liam ou de Malia. Scott n'était-il pas censé être son meilleur ami ? Malia ne couchait-elle pas avec lui ? Et bon sang ! Lydia, qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus intelligente de tout son entourage, même elle, n'arrivait-elle pas à voir l'état du garçon ? Ils se foutaient tous de lui ou quoi ? Derek fulminait.

Plus les heures passaient, plus il devenait clair que personne n'allait tirer Stiles de son état second. Malia avait proposé de jouer au Twister, le seul jeu ou tout le monde pouvait être au même niveau intellectuel que Lydia. Mason était très proche de perdre, prenant une pose proche de l'imitation d'une grenouille sur le dos. Un pied sous lui, Lydia tentait de le faire tomber en lui soufflant sur le ventre. Perdant patience, Derek réussi à coincer Scott contre le mur du couloir alors que celui-ci sortait des toilettes pour rejoindre le reste du groupe empilé devant la télévision. Le jeune alpha lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, ses yeux sautant entre les mains griffues du loup-garou et son visage éternellement contrarié.

\- **Derek ?**

-** Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?** demanda le noiraud sur son ton menaçant habituel.

\- **Huh ?** L'hispanique se dégagea de la poigne du plus vieux sans effort, plantant des yeux pleins d'incompréhension dans ceux de Derek. **De quoi tu parles ?**

-** De Stiles, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Un éclair de lucidité put se lire dans les prunelles du jeune homme. Scott n'y avait pas fait attention depuis le début de la soirée mais effectivement, son trou de cul de meilleur ami n'avait pas encore bougé ses fesses pour parler à Derek. Et comme depuis le commencement du Week-end, il était juste resté prostré, à côté de la plaque. De là où Scott se trouvait, il pouvait même voir la silhouette effacée de Stiles se dessiner dans le coin de la pièce. Il regardait Hayden et Liam se battre pour la dernière part de pizza avec un air contrit. Scott soupira. Comme il se l'était déjà dit plus tôt, cette journée n'était pas du tout faite pour Stiles. Il devait lui donner un coup de main, sinon l'idiot ne ferait jamais rien pour que ça bouge. Scott eu alors un sourire vicieux -qui ne lui allait pas du tout, il avait juste l'air plus benêt que d'habitude- et il allait mettre son génie à exécution tout de suite, puisqu'il était le meilleur des meilleurs amis lougarouesques existants sur Terre.

\- **Et si tu lui demandais toi- même ?**

Derek le regarda comme si Scott était un idiot fini. C'était au moins une chose sur laquelle Stiles et Derek étaient d'accord.

-** Vous allez bien être obligés de parler, un jour ou l'autre.**

Le noiraud leva les yeux au ciel, semblant comprendre quelque chose par delà les mots de Scott.

\- **Alors il t'a raconté ?** Et Derek serra les poings. **C'est pas comme si j'étais contre le fait qu'il devienne plus fort ou-...**

\- **Pas du tout. Il ne m'a rien dit.** Le coupa directement Scott en secouant la tête. **Il m'a juste informé que vous vous étiez fritté. Ce qu'il ne fait jamais, soit-dit en passant. Et la façon inhabituelle que t'as de chercher à te justifier me dit clairement que ce n'était pas une dispute comme une autre.**

Derek pesta tout bas, marmonnant dans sa barbe et Scott eu l'air surpris. Ce n'était pas comme si Derek s'inquiétait pour qui que ce soit, d'habitude. Même s'il blessait vraiment les gens, il ne prenait pas la peine de s'excuser. Probablement parce qu'il était certain de ne pas être le seul en tord, d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Parce que ses instincts primaires avaient voulu contrôler la force de Stiles et l'écarter bêtement de la meute juste parce qu'il avait l'air dangereux pour sa propre position de Sentinelle. Mais, la colère passée, il savait que le vrai problème venait de lui. Si Stiles ne le reconnaissait pas et qu'il le prenait juste pour un dépressif lâche, c'était parce qu'il ne parlait jamais de ses activités à la meute. Etre discret avait du bon, quand ça ne foutait pas la confiance en l'air.

De plus, pourquoi s'attendait-il à ce que Stiles comprenne sa colère liée à son rôle de sentinelle ? C'était un humain ! Il ne connaissait pas la hiérarchie des loups, il ne connaissait pas les liens de la meute, l'autorité immuable qui circulait entre chacun des membres. Derek ne pouvait pas reprocher à un humain de mettre sa place en danger si celui-ci n'était même pas au courant de ladite "place" qu'il occupait.

Pendant que Derek se morfondait en grommelant, Scott était repartit vers la salle principale, ignorant Stiles dans le canapé et le noiraud qui était resté dans le couloir, contrarié. L'alpha chuchota un mot à l'oreille de Lydia, sans lâcher Derek du regard ( qui s'était mit à roder dans les couloirs comme l'être démoniaque qu'il essayait toujours d'incarner ). La jeune rousse hocha la tête, l'air entendue. Elle abandonna les autres membres à leur nouvelle partie de twister et s'approcha de Stiles avec un grand sourire.

\- **Stiles !**

Il sursauta.

-** Ouais ?**

**\- Passe-moi ta veste, je crève de froid.**

Ça n'avait rien d'agréable, mais elle savait y faire avec son sourire (et avec Stiles, accessoirement). Elle se planta devant lui en posant une main sur la hanche, l'autre bien en évidence devant elle, signe qu'elle attendait son dû. Par automatisme, il s'activa et demanda en même temps :

\- **Pourquoi t'as pas demandé la veste de Malia ? Je sais que tu déteste mes hoodies et-...**

**\- Les vestes en jean irritent la peau.**

\- **Mais, t'adore les vestes en jean !** s'exclama-t-il en tendant sa propre veste à la banshee.

\- **J'adore aussi ma peau, figure toi.** Elle enfila le gilet rouge emblématique du jeune homme, fourrant ses mains dans les poches avec un grand sourire.** Merci !**

Et Lydia repartit comme elle était venue, tournant soudainement les talons pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Stiles fronça les sourcils et retourna à son gobelet. C'est malin. Maintenant, il avait froid.

* * *

-** On est enfermés.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** fit Derek en plissant les yeux, se demandant si le plus jeune se foutait de lui ou pas.

Il était partit depuis vingt minutes de la salle commune, laissant les adolescents à leurs jeux habituels pour commencer à ranger avant leur départ. Derek avait les mains dans la vaisselle -qu'il avait commencé à faire pour se calmer les nerfs-, et Stiles était adossé sur l'encadrement de la porte, l'air étrangement détaché. Mais Derek pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur d'ici, et Stiles était on ne peut plus nerveux.

\- **On est enfermés.** Il réfléchit un instant. **Enfin, techniquement, toi, non, puisque t'es chez toi. Mais moi je suis enfermé.**

-** Donc tu es enfermé et pas moi ?**

Derek plissa les yeux. (et fronça les sourcils, ça va de soi).

\- **Oui.**

-** Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, Stiles.** Marmonna Derek avec un air dédaigneux.

Derek posa les plats sur l'égouttoir et se tourna vers le plus jeune en attrapant son torchon pour se sécher les mains. Il se demanda si la manière atypique de Stiles pour l'aborder était due à leur précédente dispute. Tentait-il de faire la paix via un moyen détourné ? On avait pas vu plus louche que ça. Il soupira.

-** Où sont les autres ? Je ne les entend plus.**

\- **Ils nous ont _vraiment_ enfermés et... ils sont partis.**

\- **Hein ?** cette intonation glamour et Derekienne aurait presque put faire rire Stiles, si cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait être enfermé avec un homme de 20 kilos de plus que lui. ( et avec qui il avait beaucoup de différends )

\- **Si je me fie a mes instincts d'enquêteur surdoué, je dirais qu'ils ont volé tes clefs puis volé mes clefs et qu'ils nous ont gentiment laissé en plan, Derek.**

Derek posa le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer. Celui-ci était en train de se fendre.

\- **Tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont enfermé avec moi dans mon propre loft, qu'ils ont volé mes clefs après avoir fermé la porte, qu'ils se sont barrés en laissant le salon en bordel, et qu'en plus de tout ça, tu possèdes encore un double de mes clefs sur toi en toutes occasions ?**

**\- Attend, pourquoi la faute retombe sur moi, au final ? C'est pas moi qui ait fermé la porte en fuyant avec les clefs, je te rappelle ! Et techniquement, le trousseau de clefs est dans ma veste, qui n'est pas tout le temps sur moi...Et... Et c'est toujours une question de sécurité ! Faut pouvoir aller chez tout le monde, même chez toi !**

Avoir les clefs de Derek était un truc habituel, c'était les autres que Derek devrait disputer, pas lui ! C'est les autres membres de la meute qui les avaient quand même enfermés. Bon oké, il était censé être dans la même pièce qu'eux quand ils avaient déserté un à un, mais est-ce qu'on pouvait considérer que c'était de sa faute s'il avait la tête ailleurs ?

-** Putain mais Stiles, c'est encore pire, ça signifie que de parfaits inconnus pourraient avoir mes clefs !**

-** T'es en train d'insinuer que je donne mes vêtements à des individus dangereux, là ?**

-** Explique-moi pourquoi on est enfermés, si c'est pas le cas ?** le défia Derek avec un air suffisant.

\- Euh... Lydia avait froid et je lui ai passé ma veste. Mes clefs étaient dans mes poches et...

Il y eu un silence et Stiles se rappela alors de la combine de Lydia pour récupérer son hoodie. Lydia ne mettait _jamais_ ses gilets. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se donna une gifle. Lui, Stiles Stilinski, s'était fait avoir en beauté.

\- **C'est exactement ce que je disais.** le réprimanda Derek avec un regard noir.

\- **Lydia n'est pas un individu dangereux !** se rasséréna Stiles en fusillant Derek du regard.

Derek lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Et Stiles eu un air contrit, pris a son propre jeu.

\- **Ouai, ok, elle est dangereuse. Mais c'est pas une inconnue pour autant ! Et puis, ça reste une question de sécurité malgré tout. Si on est poursuivis par un monstre dans cette partie de la ville et qu'on a besoin d'une planque... Et que le loft est fermé à clefs... Et qu'on a pas le code, on fait comment ? On prie pour qu'un méchant nous aide a enfoncer la porte ?**

La légende disait qu'on refaisait le monde avec des si... et Stiles bâtissait une galaxie entière.

\- **Tu peux très bien aller chez tout le monde sans te balader h24 avec les clefs de mon loft dans tes poches ! C'est super glauque. Tu pourrais juste les garder dans un tiroir.**

\- **Qui est glauque, sérieux ?** ( On parlait de Derek, là, le type qui avait vécu un an dans la maison brûlée où toute sa famille était morte... l'équivalent d'un crématorium ou d'un cimetière, à la limite ) rétorqua Stiles d'un ton boudeur.** et qu'est-ce que dirait mon père, d'après toi, s'il trouvait une dizaine de clefs de maisons différentes et inconnues dans un tiroir ?**

\- **Les gens normaux n'ont pas les clefs de maisons de leur entourage sur eux !**

**\- Les gens normaux donnent le code de leur loft à leurs proches !**

\- **Mais on n'est pas proches, Stiles !** aboya Derek avec colère.

**\- ...**

Derek se mordit presque la lèvre.

-** C'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire.**

**\- Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire.** marmonna Stiles en baissant les yeux.

L'autre grogna, mécontent de lui-même et de la réponse de Stiles.

\- **C'est juste que-...**

Stiles le coupa et reprit :

\- **"C'est juste que..." : On est pas proches.** Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. **C'est vrai. On est pas amis, je connais pas tes goûts, tes passe-temps ou ta musique préférée alors que je connais même la marque de chaussures pref' de Danny. En plus, on passe notre temps à s'engueuler. Regarde, ça fait même pas 10 minutes qu'on est seuls à seuls, et on se prend déjà la tête.**

Derek était silencieux. Il glissa son torchon sur la poignée du four et se tourna lentement vers Stiles. Quand il prit la parole, son ton était vierge de tension, calme.

\- **C'est quelque chose qu'on doit changer, hein ?**

Le plus jeune fixa Derek comme si celui-ci avait des cornes qui lui poussaient sur le front (en plus de ses problèmes de poils, évidemment). Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le loup garou puisse penser ça un jour. (Aimait-il seulement être proche des gens ?) Ni même qu'il serait le premier à émettre la proposition de se rapprocher. (Derek grognait, il ne parlait pas, déjà. )

Alors quand Derek le fixait comme ça, Stiles se contentait de plisser les yeux encore plus. Il se demanda alors si c'était une nouvelle tentative d'humour sarcastique ou une nouvelle forme de menace ?

\- **Tu me demandes de devenir ton ami, Derek ?** récapitula-t-il après un long moment de silence.

Si Derek avait fait une blague, il n'aurait pas attendu que le silence devienne aussi gênant, pas vrai ? Le noiraud grogna en levant les yeux au ciel, désabusé.

\- **Pourquoi tu rends toujours tout plus tordu ?**

\- **Wow ! non mais j'ai du mal à suivre, tu vois ? On s'engueulait joyeusement y'a quelques secondes, on en vient à la conclusion que t'as de bonnes raisons de pas trop vouloir que je garde tes clefs de maison dans mes poches. Bonnes raisons qui impliquent ... ou plutôt qui n'impliquent pas d'interactions amicales et consenties entre nous et ... "Tu veux être mon copain Stiles ?" C'est littéralement la dernière chose que j'aurais pu imaginer entendre venant de toi.**

Stiles entendit un grognement moqueur dans sa tête. D'abord, il se dit que c'était son imagination.

\- **Je veux pas être ton ami.** répliqua fermement Derek avec un grondement désagréable dans la voix.

\- **Au moins ça c'est direct, et réciproque en plus de ça ! **répondit Stiles, absolument outré. (la diva dans sa tête était extrêmement vexée)

\- **Je propose une sorte de trêve ? Un accord, je dirais.**

La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit du brun.

**\- Oooh ! Je vois le truc ! Un accord style pacte de non-agression et plus si affinité ?**

-** Sans affinité.** maugréa Derek en plissant les yeux.

\- **Mais siii !** insista le plus jeune. **Mais genre, de l'affinité qui sonne comme une marque d'attention sympa ! Du style "aujourd'hui je te tape pas", " aujourd'hui, j'essaye de ne pas engager ton pronostic vital en surgissant par derrière dans une ruelle sombre".**

-... " **aujourd'hui, je ne t'inscris pas dans un club moto pour que des gens bizarres viennent entourer ta maison avec des harley en prétextant un barbecue de bienvenue ".** ajouta évasivement Derek au souvenir.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-** Pourquoi j'ai fais ça, déjà ? T'as une moto, toi ?**

\- **Non, putain.**

\- **Peut-être que je devrais plutôt t'inscrire à un club de sport...** marmonna évasivement Stiles. **Tu sais, histoire de tonifier ta masse musculaire et transformer tes biceps en espèce de casse-noix version décapitation ?**

Et il mima la scène imaginaire, coinçant la tête d'un potentiel ennemi entre son biceps et son avant-bras. Dans sa saynète, la tête se faisait éjecter comme un bouchon de champagne.

-** Stiles, le but est d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de commencer sur de bonnes bases, pas de m'emmerder plus que d'habitude.** marmonna Derek en soupirant et en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

-** Hey ! Figure-toi que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal a réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer. Je sais même pas ce que t'attends de moi.** se défendit Stiles.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Derek qui était mal à l'aise. Il passa sa main dans sa barbe dans un mouvement faussement décontracté et ses doigts échouèrent sur sa nuque pour cacher sa nervosité. Puis, Stiles put la sentir comme une véritable odeur et le spectre d'un sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ses sens lupins revenaient.

\- **On pourrait... juste reprendre sur de bonnes bases et éviter de s'engueuler comme la dernière fois, à l'avenir.**

Le noiraud semblait être dans ce genre de phase où l'honnêteté était plus importante que leurs joutes sarcastiques.

-** Ça veut dire que tu as compris ce pourquoi je veux protéger la meute ?**

\- **... Ouais. Je crois. Même si je comprends pas le rôle de la morsure dans tout ça parce que sérieusement, Stiles, t'es déjà assez utile et je vois pas qui d'autre pourrait faire ce que tu fais déjà pour la meu-...**

**\- Je veux pas de la morsure.**

Derek releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Et son vis-à-vis avait croisé les bras sur son torse, un sourire de conquérant aux lèvres. Ses sens commençaient a revenir peu à peu, et Stiles entendait maintenant le cœur du loup garou avoir un accroc, comme si son oreille était collée a son torse. _Elle _était en train de revenir et le soulagement parcourait toutes les cellules de Stiles.

\- **Quoi ?** demanda Derek, perdu.** Mais je pensais que-...**

-** J'ai pas besoin de la morsure. En fait, j'ai jamais eu besoin de la morsure.** Et il parlait autant a Derek qu'a lui-même quand il disait ça.

Derek hocha la tête, parce qu'il était certain que Stiles était plus fort ( et bizarre) qu'il ne le laissait croire. Après tout, ce guignol avait ses clefs de maison sur lui depuis je-ne-sais-quand, et le loup-garou l'avait seulement remarqué maintenant. Et même s'il ne le connaissait pas intimement, il était sûr que Stiles était loyal. Il pourrait être un meilleur chien de garde que n'importe lequel des membres de la meute. C'était le seul qui savait vraiment mordre.

\- **Par contre, tu peux continuer les compliments, ça me plaisait beaucoup.** rappela Stiles avec un sourire de morveux.

Ça suffit pour rappeler à Derek pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu être ami avec des gamins dans son genre. Pourquoi il n'avait pas d'amis du tout, même.

-** Pour que l'accord tienne, tu dois aussi faire des efforts, Stiles.** grogna Derek et l'adolescent perdit de sa superbe.

-** Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé d'être ton ami !** rétorqua Stiles comme si c'était une injustice.

-** Je peux très bien revenir sur mes mots et allumer un grand feu.**

-** Allumer un grand feu ?**

\- **Pour faire disparaitre ton corps.**

**-...**

**\- Ou ce qu'il en restera.**

Le premier sourire de Derek de cette soirée n'avait rien de très joli ni de très agréable aux yeux de Stiles. Trop de canines visibles à son goût.

\- **Ok, très bien. Je ferais des efforts, mais seulement si t'arrête de m'envoyer valser contre les murs.**

Derek grimaça, l'air morbidement sérieux.

-**... Tu m'en demandes beaucoup là, Stiles.**

**\- Jette-moi au moins sur une surface plus molle !** supplia Stiles d'un air désespéré. **C'est super chiant, les murs !**

-** ... Faisons de notre mieux, alors.** Et il tendit la main vers Stiles, comme pour signer un contrat.

\- **Pourquoi tu rends toujours tout si sérieux ?** se plaignit Stiles avec un couinement. Néanmoins, il saisit la poigne de Derek ( et se fit écraser les doigts)

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek avait sortit la porte d'entrée de ses gonds avec un petit coup d'épaule lougarouesque. Derrière la porte et accroché à la rampe d'escalier qui menait à l'étage du dessous du loft, Stiles retrouva sa veste, laissée là en évidence. L'hyperactif redonna les clefs de Derek à son propriétaire. Et il rangea son propre double dans la poche de son jean avec un silence assez gênant -Le noiraud qui le regardait faire avec un air sévère devait y être pour quelque chose-. Puis, le loup garou avait donné métaphoriquement un pied au cul de Stiles pour que celui-ci dégage de chez lui. Un pied au cul qui comportait une phrase proche du " je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui Stiles, au revoir ".

Stiles avait un petit sourire ravit quand la porte lui claqua au nez et quand il sentit la fourrure d'_Elle_ frôler son mollet. Par réflexe, il commença caresser l'épaule de l'animal alors qu'il enfilait son hoodie de l'autre main. Il allèrent jusqu'à la Jeep, que Stiles avait garée proche du loft quand il avait conduit Scott ici.

_\- _**_Alors tonton cuir-poilu va vraiment devenir ton confident ?_ **demanda_ Elle_ alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le véhicule.

\- **On dirait bien.** sourit Stiles ( et il était trop heureux pour reprendre _Elle à_ propos de ses surnoms pourris )

Enfin entendre la voix de son partenaire depuis 3 jours d'attente le soulagea d'un poids qu'il n'avait eut que trop conscience de porter. S'il s'écoutait, il plongerait son visage dans les poils du canidé et il se mettrait surement à gronder comme un chat heureux.

\- **_Tu vas lui dire, pour nous ? Tu vas lui demander des conseils sur les poils ?_** demanda expressément _Elle_ avec un air ravit en se coulant sous les doigts de Stiles.

\- **Tout doux, boule de poils. D'abord, je dois être sûr de pouvoir avoir confiance en lui.**

-** _T'as déjà confiance en lui, nan ?_**

**-... Ouai. C'est vrai.** avoua Stiles en toute sincérité.** Mais comme il l'a fait remarqué, on n'est pas proches.**

**\- **_**Tu veux devenir son ami ?** _demanda l'esprit lupin avec une grimace typique de loup.

-** C'était pas toi qui trouvait cette idée merveilleuse, il y a quelques jours ?** rétorqua Stiles en s'installant dans la voiture.

-**_ C'était avant qu'il ne nous grogne dessus en sortant ses petites phéromones de toutou en colère !_ **maugréa _Elle _en boudant. Il s'installa confortablement sur le siège avant et reprit : **_Et puis, c'est pas toi qui a déclaré, il n'y a même pas une heure, que tu ne voulais pas être son ami ?_**

**\- Les gens changent !** déclara Stiles avec humeur.

C'était en étant aussi obtus dans ses réflexions qu'il avait réussi à détourner l'ouïe sans faille des lycanthropes. S'il changeait d'avis tout le temps, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il mentait, en fin de compte.

Il attrappa son portable et lu ses derniers messages. Il avait une notification de Scott :  
**" Tu t'es excusé, trou du cul ?".**  
Le châtain ignora le message. Ok, personne ne s'était excusé, mais ils avaient un pacte-de-non-agression-et-plus-si-affinité, c'était déjà ça, non ?

\- **Au fait, t'as une idée de la raison de notre séparation subite ?** demanda Stiles en mettant sa ceinture.

-** _Hmmm... Pas sûr, mais-..._**

-** Attend, Stiles !** l'interpella une voix alors que ce dernier allait claquer la portière derrière lui.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux, alerté, et il put voir Derek s'approcher de sa roscoe avec précipitation. Le loup garou attrappa la portière et prit une grande inspiration avant de dire d'un jet :

**\- J'suis désolé pour la dernière fois, j'tais en tord. **mâcha-t-il dans sa barbe, d'une seule traite.

Puis il ferma la portière avec délicatesse et retourna derechef chez lui, l'air de rien.

Un ange passa, et _Elle_ se gratta énergiquement l'oreille.

Quand sa surprise retomba après ce timing détonnant, Stiles reprit son portable et écrivit :

"** Cher Scott, je crois bien que c'est Derek, le trou du cul.** "

* * *

_PS : " cellule " et "stiles" mélangé, ça donne un truc proche de "cellulite"._

_Oulah ! J'ai pris du retard ! Et pour cause, après tout ce temps en confinement chez ma mère (3 mois, un put bonheur), je suis enfin revenue chez mon père ! :D_

_Bon, le seul hic, c'est que nous sommes en fait en plein déménagement donc je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour écrire, dessiner, travailler... Je déplace des penderies et des frigos, c'est tellement plus cool ! x) J'espère que vous allez bien de votre côté ! n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ( et me donner de vos nouvelles, si vous avez envie de blablater ;) )_

_Je voudrais remercier chaleureusement tous les gens qui ont commenté, ça m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien... Et je n'oublie pas les gens qui fav, qui suivent, qui lisent etc, parce que ce sont aussi des petits plaisirs silencieux. Merci mes petits fantômes o/_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**amegonys :**_ Hello ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est super motivant :) Si l'histoire de Stiles te plait, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi ;)  
Je vais mieux depuis quelques temps, et c'est vraiment gentil de poser la question. J'espère que pour toi aussi les temps sont doux, prends soin de toi !

**_werwolf-yasya :_ **Oh ! de l'anglais :O Je suis assez surprise, c'est la première fois ! Merci beaucoup héhé !

_**Visiteuse T :**_ Hey ! Bon retour Mlle T ! Oh, les accents ... ( alors quelqu'un a vraiment remarqué ? oups !) Je dois t'avouer que si j'adore corriger les textes des autres, quand il s'agit des miens, je déteste ça. (vraiment) En fait, d'habitude je publie en premier temps sur Wattpad, puis après avoir eu le temps de lire et relire les erreurs, les incohérences, les fautes de frappes et de phrase... je poste sur FFn en corrigeant. Et comme je suis une bonne grosse flemmarde, je me dis toujours qu'au pire, les accents, c'est pas grave... Mais honte à moi ! On sait tous que la polysémie française est trop tordue pour jouer à ce genre de jeux là. J'ai essayé de faire un effort pour ce chapitre-là ( j'espère que ça a été mdr ) Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la foi de recorriger à chaque fois... Je devrais prendre le pli d'écrire directement avec les accents, ça me faciliterait la tâche. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir prévenue ;) Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite o/  
A bientôt, Mlle T !

_**Ariadanae** _: A vrai dire, c'est ce chapitre là avec lequel je me suis le plus battue. ( parce que je ne compte pas le prologue comme un chapitre) Mais ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup héhéhé... Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ça t'a plu !  
J'aime bien incarner des personnages comme Stiles quand j'écris parce que c'est ceux avec qui mon style d'écriture colle le plus : des diarrhées verbales xD (et un peu d'humour tordu). J'adore Papa-Stilinski aussi ! J'ai tellement une image précise de son portrait en tête que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le comparer avec mon propre père - pourtant, ils n'ont rien à voir, mais j'aimerais approfondir l'idée de confiance père-fils -.  
Pour l'instant, pas plus d'informations que ça à propos de la façon dont Derek a interprété la fameuse odeur, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va pas tarder :p  
Merci pour tous ces compliments ;-; J'espère vraiment que les fictions en préparation vont te plaire héhéhé !  
heureusement que le confinement est terminé, -même si je ne sors pas tant que ça, voir ma famille me fait du bien-. Tu as continué a travailler à domicile ? Personnellement, comme je ne suis qu'au lycée, je me contente de déchiffrer des formules mathématiques avec une visio qui bogue un max ( c'est marrant d'entendre des trucs comme " 14 au carré ça vaut ...*bruitage de connexion internet mourante* C'est pour ça que c'est un triangle isocèle " )  
Merci encore, je te souhaite le meilleur ;)


	12. Chapitre 11 : Bitten

\- **Stiles, tu es privé de sortie. **Déclara son père lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le jour même.

Et le grand sourire que Stiles arborait depuis qu'il était partit de chez Derek devint une jolie ligne de sourcils froncés. Il avait complètement oublié que son père avait pour projet de le disputer (et de le punir) à propos de ses virées nocturnes. Celui-ci le mit au défi de protester et il désigna du doigt le canapé du salon. Fataliste, Stiles traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa place, comme s'il était devenu un voleur qu'on poussait sur l'échafaud.

\- **Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer avec un air de chien battu, Stiles. Tu t'es enfui par la fenêtre pour éviter la conversation !** s'exclama Noah avec un air outré.

\- **C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois... **marmonna le jeune homme en faisant une moue boudeuse.

\- **Justement, Stiles !**

Et le jeune homme leva les yeux aux ciel au ton que son père empruntait. Il le sentait venir : quand son père commençait à se racler la gorge et à tirer sur sa veste avant de s'asseoir, ça voulait dire que le Shérif allait lui faire la morale et faire un discours gênant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Celui-ci passa une main lasse sur sa nuque, inspira un bon coup et reprit la parole :

\- **Stiles, je sais que tu es grand maintenant et je pense que tu en connais plus que ce que je voudrais, rien qu'avec... Tes amis.** Il fit un geste évasif qui désigna à la fois l'adolescence et le surnaturel. **Mais tu sais, j'ai connu ça aussi à ton âge. Je faisais le mur pour aller voir ma copine de l'époque. On prenait la voiture de son père et je la conduisais jusqu'au cinéma ou à la plage, des trucs comme ça. Je sais déjà ce que tu es en train de vivre en ce moment.**

\- **Oh mon dieu, non... **gémit Stiles lorsqu'il comprit où son père voulait en venir. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se ratatinant dans le fauteuil.

Son père le fusilla quelques secondes du regard, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

\- **C'est peut être ringard, mais à l'époque, je trouvais ça génial et j'ai passé de très bonnes années. Sur le plan amoureux comme sur le plan sexuel. Je n'ai eu que de bonnes expériences. Je sais que maintenant, toi aussi tu connais ce genre de choses. Peut-être même que ça fait ****un moment, j'en sais rien. **\- Son père se voilait-il la fasse sur la nature de sa relation avec Malia ?- **Mais en tant que parent, je dois m'assurer de jouer mon rôle et t'enseigner les bases. Et je pense que puisque tu sembles être dans une ... relation durable et... comment dirais-je... nocturne, je vais te rappeler quelques petits trucs. **A cet instant, il coupa sa prise de parole et commença à fouiller dans sa poche.

\- **Tu ne vas pas me faire un discours sur la contraception et les relations sexuelles, si ?** \- Noah brandit alors un préservatif dans son emballage argenté et brillant, tout droit sorti de sa poche**. Oh mon dieu, si, totalement. **

Si Stiles avait put disparaitre en cet instant, il aurait fondu dans le sol. Il aurait aimé être Corey et s'effacer tranquillement. En attendant, il tirait sur sa capuche pour se couvrir le visage parce qu'il était outrageusement mal à l'aise. Il était persuadé que son père avait acheté des préservatifs sur le chemin du retour juste pour lui faire cette leçon de vie. Oh mon dieu, peut-être même qu'il avait demandé à un de ses subordonnés.

\- **Tu vois, Stiles,** commença son père**. Quand une fille te-...**

_\- __**Je peux couvrir le bruit, si tu veux.**_proposa _Elle_, qui prenait visiblement le jeune Stilinski en pitié.

\- **Oui ! **s'exclama Stiles.

\- **Oui ? **répéta son père, étonné de son éclat de voix.

\- **O-oui je vois quand euh quelqu'un me... enfin... me plait. **

Noah, qui essayait de prendre un air objectif et professionnel, sentait ses oreilles devenir de plus en plus rouges. Il hocha la tête et reprit son récit quand_ Elle_ sauta à côté de Stiles. Le loup bomba le torse et se mit à crier :

\- _**Je ne voterai point cette paix ! Parce que, avant tout, il faut sauver l'honneur de son pays. Et je ne la voterai point, parce qu'une paix infâme est une paix terrible ! **__tonna-t-il. __**Et pourtant, peut-être aurait-elle un mérite à mes yeux : c'est qu'une telle paix, ce n'est plus la guerre, soit, mais c'est la haine.**_

Le loup prit une inspiration et se pencha en avant comme s'il parlait à un public, les moustaches frémissantes. Stiles fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se lançait dans les discours de guerre. Au début, Stiles était plutôt impressionné des capacités mémorielles d'_Elle_, pour se souvenir aussi bien des discours de l'époque ( alors même qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie précédente ). Mais maintenant que le loup se mettait alternativement à chanter des poèmes déprimants ou des chansons du front en prussien, ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, dans ce genre de situations, c'était parfaitement bienvenu.

\- _**"La haine contre qui ?", vous dites ? "Contre les peuples ?" non ! contre les rois ! Que les rois recueillent ce qu'ils ont semé ! **_Il sauta alors sur la table basse avec véhémence, motivant des hommes imaginaires. _**Vous créez la haine profonde ; vous indignez la conscience universelle. Tout ce que la France perdra... la Révolution le gagnera !**_

Et pendant qu'il écoutait Victor Hugo défendre la France, son père ouvrait le préservatif et le manipulait maladroitement, tentant certainement de lui inculquer quelques principes. Le brun voyait les images sans le son, et c'était un peu pathétique. Stiles avait un peu pitié de son père, parce qu'il le laissait se battre tout seul dans sa gêne. Fils indigne. Peut-être qu'il lui ferait des frites pour se faire pardonner, demain.

Quand _Elle _libéra enfin ses oreilles, son père était en train de finir son discours et s'adressait maintenant à lui.

\- **Donc voilà, et tu sais Stiles, tu peux tout me dire. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques la raison de tes virées nocturnes. Dis moi au moins un prénom ? **Voulut-il compenser. **Parce que tu sais bien que ce genre de secret est mauvais pour notre famille. **

Bon dieu, Stiles ne pouvait pas démentir ce point là. Mentir à son père et lui cacher des choses, c'était aussi débile qu'inutile. Il finissait toujours par tout apprendre. Mais si son père tenait encore debout à propos des histoires de loup-garou, c'était peut être bien parce que Stiles était humain. Et aussi parce qu'il possédait quelques fusils et un garage avec beaucoup de munitions.

**\- Honnêtement, papa, même si j'avais un prénom à te donner, je ne te le donnerais pas. **

**\- Même pas des initiales ?** tenta son père avec un couinement.

\- **T'es fou, ou quoi ? **lui demanda presque sincèrement Stiles. **Pourquoi je donnerais les initiales de la personne que je fréquente à un type qui possède totalement le registre des noms des personnes de tout le canton ?**

Son père eu une moue contrariée avant de reprendre la parole.

\- **Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'empêcher d'aller voir cette personne -tu ne te laisserais pas faire-, et je n'y pense même pas de toute façon. J'aimerais juste savoir où se trouve mon fils quand il part en pleine nuit toutes les semaines. **

Noah avait changé de stratégie et il essayait d'avoir son fils en le prenant par les émotions et en lui faisant cette tête de chien battu que seul Scott parvenait à exécuter à la perfection. Ça fonctionnait très bien avec Scott, avec son père, un peu moins.

**\- Tu peux continuer à forcer, hein. Je ne te donnerais pas de nom. Même pas quand tu fais cette tête là. **se moqua Stiles avec un petit reniflement.

**\- Mais c'est pour ton bien...** marmonna le Shérif en ouvrant des grands yeux pleins de larmes factices. **Je m'inquiète pour toi Stiles. **

**\- J'ai toujours cru que c'était de maman que me venait mon mélo-dramatisme mais c'est toi la vraie diva, on dirait. **se moqua Stiles en mimant une grimace écœurée.

Ils rirent un peu, et l'ambiance était devenue plus légère. C'était le genre de choses que sa mère parvenait toujours à faire de son vivant et qu'elle continuait de faire de là où elle était : apaiser les choses. Ils restèrent en silence sur le canapé, avant que Noah ne pose une main sur son épaule. Il entraîna son fils dans une étreinte brève et parla cette fois ci d'une voix bien moins tendue, bien qu'inquiète :

\- **Stiles, je suis sérieux à propos de tout ça. Je veux que tu puisse avoir toutes les relations que tu veux, parce que c'est ce qui te forgera. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger... Ni même que tu reviennes à la maison avec une fille en cloque, tu l'auras compris. **Stiles vola alors le préservatif que son père gardait dans ses mains depuis toute à l'heure.** Je pense qu'a ton âge, il faut apprendre un maximum de ses expériences. Tu en connais déjà un rayon sur la violence, à mon avis. Un peu trop. **Et Stiles eu un sourire désolé, comme si c'était un peu à cause de lui que Beacon Hills rassemblait tout un tas de monstres. **C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité, parfois. **

\- **Papa je-... Déjà merci pour ton discours et tout, je sais que c'est ton rôle de père tout ça tout ça et moi aussi je trouve ça important ... **il déglutit et le shérif se racla la gorge. (Lequel des deux était le plus rouge ? Noah, sans doute) **J'ai cassé avec Malia il y a un moment. **

**\- Je sais, elle a reprit ses vêtements un jour où tu n'étais pas là. Je lui ai proposé de t'appeler. Mais elle m'a dit que parler n'avait pas d'intérêt, que vous n'aviez jamais parlé de ces choses là et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez besoin d'en parler.**

**\- C'est vrai. **avoua Stiles. Il n'avait jamais eu de conversations très développées avec les Hale, de toute façon. **Je n'ai plus de petite copine, il faut que tu le sache.**

_**\- Et t'es pas près d'en avoir une.**_ commenta _Elle_, moqueur.

L'adolescent l'ignora, parce que comme d'habitude, quand son père était là, Stiles l'ignorait toujours pour profiter de son paternel. Son père soupira alors de soulagement, avant de se redemander pourquoi son gamin faisait le mur si ce n'était pas pour une fille.

Si ce n'était pas une fille, c'était le surnaturel. Et si c'était le surnaturel, son tuto-préservatif ne mettrait pas son fils en sécurité. Rien qu'avec les expressions de son visage, Stiles put deviner le fil de ses pensées et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- **Mais il ne faut vraiment pas que tu t'inquiètes, j'arrive à gérer tout seul. **

\- **Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Mais Stiles ! Ton meilleur ami a des couteaux au bout de ses doigts ! **Son père avait certainement des gênes marseillais. **Les loups garous existent ! tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai eu envie de le dire à ces jeunes mamans qui laissent sortir leurs gosses le soir ! comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pas, alors que mon fils lui-même part en pleine nuit ? **

\- **Papa ! je suis grand ! et Scott est mon meilleur ami, pas mon pire ennemi. Si j'ai un problème, je peux toujours compter sur lui. **

\- **Et ce que tu fais à deux heures du matin depuis des mois, ça nécessite obligatoirement d'être fait la nuit ? Tu ne peux pas sécher un cours, un truc dans le genre ? **

Son père lui proposait-il vraiment de louper des cours ?

\- **Non papa !** répéta Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. **Imagine deux secondes !**

Le visage de son père devint blême et Stiles fut heureux de voir à quel point le pouvoir de la suggestion était efficace. Il se serait mal vu lui expliquer maintenant, sans se préparer à l'avance, que lui aussi il avait des couteaux au bout des doigts , et même que c'était pas vraiment des doigts mais des pattes. Le silence s'étira dans la pièce et Stiles observa avec peine son père se triturer les mains, visiblement inquiet pour son fils.

\- **Et vendredi ?** demanda-t-il soudain.

**\- Vendredi ? **Et Stiles se tendit comme un arc.

Son père dut le remarquer parce qu'il se pencha en avant, certain d'avoir trouvé un bon filon.

**\- Vendredi, il s'est passé un truc, n'est-ce pas ? D'habitude, tu pars une à deux fois par semaine et tu reviens tout crade et détendu.**

**\- ça fait combien de temps que t'as capté mes allées et venues ? **demanda Stiles en tentant vainement de changer de sujet.

**\- Vendredi, après m'avoir snobé au possible, t'es revenu crade et triste. **

**\- **_**Echec et mat. **__r_enifla _Elle _avec cette manière agaçante de rire bruyamment.

**\- Étrangement, ta façon de dire ça me vexe un peu, papa.**

**\- J'espère bien que ça te vexe, je paye tes lessives, ingrat. **lui rappela son père.

**\- gnegnegne.**

**\- Intelligent Stiles, et distingué en plus de ça. **

**\- Ta faute. **Répliqua l'hyperactif, boudeur.

Ils en avaient déjà discuté longuement, de ça. A qui revenait la faute ? A Claudia ou Noah ? Ils étaient forcément responsables... Et savoir qui était le réel fautif de la création de leur fils était une chamaillerie dont Stiles ne s'était jamais lassé.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, vendredi ?** demanda doucement le Shérif, qui n'était pas encore d'humeur à avoir ce débat.

Pour l'instant, la conversation était sérieuse et Stiles soupira. Il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter la discussion. L'inconvénient quand son père était shérif, c'est qu'il savait très bien mener un interrogatoire plus ou moins discret. Pourtant, Stiles pouvait se féliciter d'être le voyou le plus dur à faire avouer d'après son père. Mais le shérif était quand même doué, et il avait beaucoup de patience.

Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

**\- Oh, non, eum... J'étais chez Derek. **

**\- Derek ... Derek Hale ? **

L'adolescent hocha la tête et _Elle_ commença à renifler d'amusement. Si son père n'était pas en train de le fixer avec stupeur, il aurait lancé un regard assassin au loup. Le visage de son père blanchit et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Mais comme il ne voulait pas que Noah pose plus de questions sur ce qu'il faisait en pleine nuit depuis des mois, il décida de se taire. Un silence pesant commença à s'installer et Stiles gigota sur son siège.

\- **Bon du coup, je suis puni, hein ? Euh, je vais dans ma chambre hein, dans ce cas. **

\- **Je... Ouai...** marmonna son père en essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon... **Tu vas dans ta chambre... **répéta-t-il juste pour lui même.

Stiles n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son père, parce que ça semblait le traumatiser. Peut-être devrait-il le rassurer et au moins lui dire que ni lui ni Beacon Hills n'était en danger de mort. Et que ses sorties étaient plus des sortes de réunions. Mais _Elle_ lui rappela que s'il faisait ça, leur couverture serait fichue.

Un peu contrarié, il se contenta donc de poursuivre sa marche et de monter les escaliers, suivit de près par le bruit des griffes d'_Elle_ sur le bois. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que le Shérif les arrête en criant son nom.

**\- Stiles ! **

Le brun se retourna en levant les sourcils, demandant implicitement à son père de poser sa question.

**\- Tu... t'étais c-consentant ? **bafouilla celui-ci.

\- **Hein ? **

\- **Avec Derek, je veux dire... **fit-il en faisant un geste évasif de la main et en évitant le regard de son fils.

\- **Que-... Consentant, avec ... Derek**, il plissa les yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre où son père voulait en venir avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit et qu'il ne s'étouffe avec sa salive. **Je ne couche pas avec Derek, papa ! **s'écria-t-il en jetant à la figure de son père le premier truc qui lui passait sous la main ( C'est-à-dire le ramasse poussière qu'ils laissaient en haut quand ils nettoyaient les chambres ).

\- **C'était ambiguë ! **se défendit son père, visiblement partagé entre le soulagement et la honte. **Tu avais dis que tu ne donnerais pas de nom, et tu en as donné un ! **

\- **J'ai dis que je ne donnerais pas le nom de la personne que je fréquente hypothétiquement, si je t'ai donné le nom de Derek, c'est que je ne le fréquente pas ! **

Puis Stiles claqua fortement la porte derrière lui, son père semblant être pris d'un fou rire au rez-de-chaussée. Il secoua la tête.

Quand son père le punissait, être privé de sortie signifiait rester toute une soirée dans sa chambre et être surveillé toutes les 15 minutes. Son père veillait alors à ce qu'il ne sorte pas de sa chambre. Généralement, au bout d'une journée, celui-ci en avait marre de le regarder gigoter sur son siège et le mettait dehors à 6 heures du matin pour qu'il aille se défouler. Evidemment, quand il était plus jeune, les punitions étaient plus sévères parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ses erreurs. Il fallait bien du temps pour qu'il comprenne quand il faisait vraiment une bêtise. Mais aujourd'hui, les punitions relevaient plus d'un rappel à l'ordre. Stiles savait très bien pourquoi il était puni. Ça n'en restait pas moins chiant. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sortir en groupe ou faire partie d'un club, Stiles vivait plus dehors qu'à la maison. Et ce depuis sa tendre enfance. Ses parents avaient toujours fait en sorte de choisir des destinations différentes pour les vacances, afin qu'il découvre le plus de paysages possibles. _Elle _en était ravi. Aujourd'hui, tous ces voyages étaient ses terrains de jeu.

Quand Stiles commença à tourner sur son siège, au bout de dix minutes de silence, _Elle _sortit de ses souvenirs pour venir à ses côtés. Il sauta avec difficulté sur la chaise pour atteindre le lit. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque qu'_Elle_ avait un petit gabarit. Même quand Malia venait dans sa chambre sous forme de coyote, elle arrivait à monter sur son lit sans problème. Pourtant, dans ses souvenirs, la bête qui l'accompagnait aux côtés du nogitsune était simplement _énorme_. Et puis, voyant que l'_Esprit lupin _tournait la tête dans une question muette, Stiles posa enfin le problème qui hantait ses pensées depuis un bout de temps.

\- **Pourquoi tu deviens de plus en plus brun ?**

_\- __**Hein ?**_

**\- Ton pelage. Au début, il y avait seulement ta queue et tes pattes arrières qui étaient si foncées. Maintenant... **Et il remonta sa main à rebrousse-poil sur l'arrière-train du loup pour accompagner ses dires. **Maintenant ça arrive ici. **Il désigna plus de la moitié de son dos.

_**\- Oh, ça ? C'est parce que le transfert est bientôt complet. **_

Stiles fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. Comme si _Elle _en savait plus que lui sur leur état. Ils avaient pourtant juré de toujours dire ce qu'ils savaient sur ce point là. Ça les concernait tous les deux, et c'était important. Un grognement agacé remonta sa gorge.

_\- __**Je voulais t'en parler tout à l'heure, mais Derek m'a coupé. **_expliqua _Elle_, comprenant visiblement le fil de ses pensées et tentant de calmer la colère naissante.

Stiles s'apaisa. Pestant contre lui-même, il se rendit compte à quel point il était à fleur de peau, parce qu'en temps normal il ne s'énervait pas aussi vite. Derek était le genre de personne à le mettre dans cet état. Son père faisant un discours sur la contraception était pas mal non plus, dans l'idée.

_\- __**Tu m'as demandé pourquoi on avait été séparés, et je pense que c'est lié à mon état. J'ai remarqué que, depuis qu'on part chasser, tu grossis. **_

\- **Sympa.** marmonna amèrement Stiles, vexé.

_\- __**Non, pas dans ce sens là. Ton loup grossit. Il prend de l'ampleur. Normalement, c'est à moi de gérer tes instincts quand je suis dans ta tête. Mais ça devient de plus en plus compliqué, et particulièrement parce que ton loup prend de plus en plus d'assurance. Il essaye de le faire à ma place.**_

\- **Quel est le rapport avec tes poils ? **

_\- __**Eh bien, je te l'avais dis au début, mais ton loup et moi n'étions pas en contact avec ton âme avant que tu ne soit confronté au surnaturel. Parce que l'idée même que nous puissions exister n'était pas compatible avec ce que tu étais. Métaphoriquement, c'est un peu comme si ta propre volonté nous repoussait parce que pour elle, nous n'existions pas. Mais quand Scott s'est fait mordre, ta volonté a volé en éclat et elle nous a laissé peu à peu fusionner avec toi. A l'époque, ton loup vivait à mes dépends. Un peu comme une tique. **_

Par réflexe, Stiles s'était mit a dessiner les mots d'_Elle_ sur son devoir d'économie. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux penchés au dessus du dessin.

_\- __**Même quand tu étais aux côté de Scott, tu n'imaginais pas qu'il soit possible que Toi, Stilinskate-board, tu puisses toi aussi devenir un loup. Puis, Trouble-Pête est arrivé. **_

\- **Trouble-Pête est arrivé. **Répéta Stiles en dessinant un loup en smoking à côté d'une voiture.

\- _**Il n'est pas aussi stylé. **_le réprimanda _Elle. _

\- **Peter est stylé. Fou, mais stylé. **

\- _**C'est ta bite qui parle. **_

\- **C'est les gènes Hale qui sont stylés ! **se défendit Stiles. **Ma bite n'a rien a voir là dedans. **

\- _**Tu couche avec une Hale.**_ se moqua le loup.

\- **Je ne couche plus avec. **

_\- __**Et c'est bien dommage. **_marmonna _Elle_.

Il aimait bien Malia, elle renforçait le sentiment de meute.

\- **Elle est envahissante.**

_\- __**Instinct de bite. **_

\- **Quoi encore ?! **S'étrangla Stiles qui regrettait soudainement d'avoir apprit ce mot à l'esprit lupin. **Puisque je te dis que ma bite n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! **

_**\- Bien sûr que si. T'es gay, et t'es un dominant. **_

Stiles émit un petit son de contrariété.

\- **...Tu pourrais attendre mon coming-out avant de faire ce genre de blague. Je suis pas assez en phase avec moi même. **

\- _**Oh, je t'assure que ton loup est très en phase avec toi**_**. **se moqua _Elle _avec un reniflement bruyant.

\- **Mon loup est pédé ? **s'écria-t-il soudain.

L'animal dévia son regard et posa innocemment sa patte sur le dessin, comme pour le désigner.

-_...__**Et comme Trouble-Pête est arrivé, disais-je, il a émit l'hypothèse que tu puisses devenir un loup garou. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que le déclic est apparu et que ton loup a pu se mêler à toi. Tu l'as senti. **_

\- **On va faire comme si personne n'avait capté ton changement de sujet, **_**Elle**_**, mais sache que je garde cette discussion de côté**. nota Stiles en ajoutant bonhomme bâton à gilet rouge en face du dessin de Peter. Une représentation de lui-même, donc. **Et pour ce qui est de mon loup, oui, ce jour -là, je l'ai senti. Je l'ai même vu, je crois. **marmonna Stiles.

_\- __**Vu ? **_s'étonna _Elle_ en humidifiant son museau.

Il s'appliqua à rajouter un loup de la taille d'un ours juste derrière sa propre représentation.

_\- _**Si gros ? **s'enquit le loup, sceptique.

\- **Oui, il est immense. Tu ne le vois pas, là où tu es ? **demanda Stiles en tapant sur son crâne.

\- _**Ton loup n'est pas matériel, Stilounet. Personne n'est sensé... Pouvoir le voir. Pas même toi.**_

Stiles fronça les sourcils et laissa l'emplacement des yeux de la bête vide. Il ne connaissait pas leur couleur.

\- **Je ne comprends toujours pas le lien avec tes poils**.

\- _**Je suis un loup gris d'Europe, Sticanthrope. Normalement, je suis brun-gris, pas... blanc. C'est ton loup qui est couleur sable, pas moi. Evidemment, je suis pas sûr à 100% mais je pense que la raison pour laquelle je perd peu à peu cette couleur, c'est parce que ton loup n'a plus besoin de moi pour survivre. Tu l'écoute, tu fais attention à lui sans t'en rendre compte. Il s'appuie maintenant sur toi, moins sur moi. **_

\- **Oh. C'est vraiment cool. On fusionne, c'est ça ? **

\- _**Oui. Comme vous auriez dû l'être depuis le début.**_ acquiesça l'animal en hochant la tête.

Stiles semblait satisfait de cette information, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il ajoutait des onomatopées à son croquis.

\- _**C'est pour ça qu'on a été séparés. **_déclara _Elle_, bien moins heureux de cette nouvelle.

\- **Quoi ?** Il releva le regard vers l'_Esprit Lupin_, perturbé et alerté.

_\- __**Ton loup revendique le territoire. **_

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- **Comment ça ? **

\- _**Tu vois bien que je suis de trop. Il y a ton loup et toi, qui allez devenir un tout, et il y a moi, qui n'ait rien à faire là. **_Expliqua l'animal en essayant d'être le plus objectif possible. Il désigna même le dessin de Stiles comme exemple.

Si le loup de Stiles avait été dessiné, la représentation d'_Elle _manquait à l'appel.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises, toi ?** Stiles froissa son dessin et lança la boulette sur _Elle_. Le papier traversa le spectre de l'animal. **T'es bien là où tu es, pourquoi mon loup voudrait te virer ? T'étais là avant lui, en plus. **

_\- __**Stiles !**_ et le jeune homme grinça des dents parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que son frère de cerveau l'appelle sérieusement par son prénom. _**Ce n'est même pas une question de vouloir ou non, ton loup et toi êtes la même personne, tu ne pourras pas lui enlever sa place. Et je ne pourrais jamais m'imposer à lui non plus. Ça reviendrait à me battre contre toi.**_

L'adolescent sentit soudainement une vague de contrariété l'envahir. La question muette qui planait entre eux subsistait. Que deviendrait _Elle _une fois que la fusion entre Stiles et son loup serait complète ? Disparaîtrait-il comme la dernière fois ? Sans jamais revenir ?

Stiles commença à se ronger les ongles -bien qu'il ne lui en restait déjà pas beaucoup-. Il attrappa son ordinateur portable et, sous le regard d'un loup mélancolique, il se plongea à corps perdu dans les recherches. Avec le temps, il avait accumulé un nombre étonnant de sites sur lesquels les informations étaient proches de la vérité. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi à prendre contact avec des loup-garous et des chasseurs d'autres régions. Il en connaissait deux qui vivaient plus vers le centre du pays. Un chasseur l'avait contacté dans le Missouri quand il avait commencé à s'intéresser de près aux affaires frauduleuses de Gerard et Kate Argent. Plus tard, Chris lui avait validé ce contact en lui donnant son numéro. Le loup garou qu'il avait put contacter dans l'Idaho avait déjà une cinquantaine d'année et, à part fournir des aides à des nouveaux mordus sur internet, il vivait à l'écart du monde et à l'abri de toutes menaces. Les autres personnes qu'il avait pu dénicher vivaient soit sur d'autres continents, soit ells n'avaient pas répondu à ses messages récents. Il contacta alors les deux hommes en qui il avait une confiance toute relative pour commencer ses recherches.

Il l'avait déjà fait une centaine de fois au moins, chercher une logique à sa situation. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait aux deux hommes.

_Elle _l'observa de loin s'acharner. Les résultats disaient souvent la même chose : une possession. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait déjà vécu une possession. Et ce qu'il vivait maintenant était si bénéfique, si réel. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi dur que d'être envahi de toutes parts par le Nogitsune. Suffoquer sous son emprise et chercher une sortie à tâtons, sans aucune aide, sans aucune image, sans aucun son. Juste sa volonté et la solitude. Il dégluti. Les cauchemars, le stress. Comment pouvait-on seulement comparer les deux choses ?

_Elle _n'avait rien de démoniaque, rien d'envahissant. Il n'était pas intrusif. Stiles devait absolument trouver un spécialiste. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'éclairer sur les hommes qui deviennent des bêtes par la simple volonté. Et pour ça, il devait trouver des gens qui ne passaient pas par la morsure pour devenir des loups. _Elle _s'installa a ses pieds, et tenta vainement de lui dire que ça ne servait à rien. Personne ne luttait contre ses instincts, et encore moins les créatures surnaturelles. Mais Stiles ne comprenait pas encore ça. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à monologuer, l_'Esprit Lupin _abandonna et finit par poser sa tête sur ses pattes avant et s'endormir là.

A deux heures, Derek lui envoyait un message.

* * *

_Intemporel, depuis la dispute du vendredi jusqu'au présent. _

La dernière fois que Derek avait senti l'odeur du loup blanc, c'était quand Stiles était venu chez lui. Il avait dormi dans l'odeur, il s'en était imprégné et n'avait pas osé sortir de chez lui pour partir à sa recherche. Et quelle nuit ça avait été. Il était resté enfermé des heures durant, incapable de sortir. S'il sortait, il était certain que son loup et ses instincts le pousseraient à attaquer Stiles, qui était sortit avant lui. Et qui l'avait mit en rogne.

Alors il patientait là, dans l'odeur enveloppante, troublé par ses réactions et par ses sens. Il n'avait jamais été humain, alors il avait toujours vécu avec des yeux, un nez et des oreilles bien au-delà de la normale. Seulement, parfois, il se sentait si vulnérable que s'en était alarmant. Ce soir-là avait été l'un de ces moments. Le loup blanc obsédait déjà l'homme, et se maintenir ainsi dans son odeur, titillait son côté animal. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et il avait cherché une explication à cette fragrance. La seule chose qui était à peu près plausible, c'était que le loup soit passé sur son territoire pendant la dispute. Et qu'il soit même passé assez près pour tourner autour du loft. Et comme Derek s'interdisait de sortir, il savait pertinemment qu'à la fin de la nuit, les traces ne seraient plus exploitables. Il avait tourné en rond, en colère contre Stiles, plus que jamais. Parce qu'en plus de lui cracher des mots tranchants, l'humain l'empêchait aussi d'assouvir sa curiosité à propos de l'animal sauvage.

Derek était un loup frustré.

Heureusement pour lui, les occupations venaient toujours lui rendre visite. Et par occupations, il entendait les nouvelles surnaturelles à gérer dans toute la région de Beacon Hills et ses alentours. Si ce n'était pas Deaton qui lui envoyait un message pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux villages voisins, c'était les anciennes meutes alliées de sa mère qui espéraient trouver de l'aide chez les Hale. Il avait espéré qu'après la chasse aux orvets, il aurait le temps de souffler un peu. Il avait reçu ce matin un SMS de la cheffe de la colonie d'orvet - la gamine au look décontracté -. Apparemment sa famille avait pu s'installer plus au sud, sous les conseils de Braeden à qui il avait demandé plus d'informations pour les aider. Dans le canyon qu'ils avaient découvert, il y avait déjà deux orvets solitaires qui les avaient accueilli avec joie, pour peu que la nouvelle colonie leur offre un peu de protection. Ce genre d'alliances étaient plutôt courantes. Au delà des espèces, toutes les créatures surnaturelles devaient plus ou moins se serrer les coudes. La gamine le remerciait donc et lui promettait une dette. C'était toujours agréable de savoir qu'il y avait quelques personnes sur qui compter en cas de problème.

Seulement, après les bonnes nouvelles rafraîchissantes à propos de la colonie d'orvets, un vieux loup solitaire qui répondait au nom de Garton lui avait envoyé une lettre. L'homme n'était pas franchement amoureux des nouvelles technologies et il avait toujours eu du mal à s'adapter à ce monde dicté par les pixels. Néanmoins Garton était un loup débrouillard et quand il avait besoin de prendre contact, il savait envoyer des lettres en recommandé. C'était sans doute archaïque, ça n'en restait pas moins efficace. Quand Derek vida sa boite aux lettres le matin même, il était en train d'humer l'air - habitude qu'il avait acquise depuis que le loup couleur sable traînait dans les parages -. Il remarqua donc dés qu'il prit enveloppe en main que celle ci était recouverte d'une faible odeur de sang. Derek l'ouvrit d'un coup de griffe, un peu tendu par cette odeur là. Il lu la lettre en diagonale. L'écriture de Garton avait connu des jours meilleurs, et d'après ce que disait le papier, c'était en partie parce qu'un oméga maîtrisant l'évolution avait mordu le vieillard.

La guérison des loup garous n'était plus aussi efficace avec le temps, et un vieil homme comme Garton avait apprit à ne pas en abuser. Plus un loup était vieux, plus utiliser la guérison était douloureux. Au moins savait-il faire des bandages. Néanmoins, Derek était inquiet. Garton n'avait jamais voulu rejoindre une nouvelle meute depuis que les siens étaient morts un par un . Il lui restait bien son frère, à qui il rendait visite tous les mois et qui vivait bien plus au nord du pays. Mais un loup solitaire était un loup vulnérable. Alors un vieux loup solitaire ? Même s'il vivait une vie bien rangée au milieu des humains, personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide si un oméga décidait de lui faire sa fête.

La lettre expliquait principalement à Derek qu'il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'évolution. Le jeune Hale était apparemment le seul loup-garou qu'il connaissait à avoir atteint ce stade. Dans les grandes lignes, il avait sentit une odeur suspecte à l'arrière d'une brasserie où il était habitué et, après quelques semaines de traque, il avait trouvé un cadavre dans une réserve naturelle. Le loup était dangereux, le loup tuait. C'était une triste nouvelle. Car un loup qui tuait mettait en danger tous les êtres surnaturels du coin. Quand il y avait un cadavre, il y avait un chasseur, c'était certain. Puis, Garton avait tendu une sorte de piège à L'oméga et même s'il ne rentrait pas dans les détails, il affirmait que la bête qu'il avait vu avait dépassé le stade de la forme Bêta. Derek ne savait pas trop ce que c'était sensé signifier, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Garton n'était pas alarmé, et mis à part celle du sang, il n'y avait pas d'odeur de peur ou de maladie sur son enveloppe. Le vieux loup-garou ne lui demandait pas expressément de venir le rejoindre. Le brun allait donc rassembler toutes ses informations, et lui envoyer une lettre demain matin.

La journée s'était, dans l'ensemble, plutôt bien passée. Scott avait prévu de faire une réunion de meute au loft, et ça serait la première fois qu'il reverrait Stiles depuis leur dispute. Celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à son message pour la réunion, contrairement aux fois précédentes ( normalement Stiles lui envoyait des chaines contre la mucoviscidose, pour signifier qu'il avait lu, mais qu'un "Ok" était nul et pas utile, alors que répondre par des multiples pétitions, ça c'était utile ).

Comme Derek était encore énervé contre lui, cette absence de réponse le réjouit. A vrai dire, il s'en voulait de s'être emporté contre le plus jeune. Il n'était personne pour décider si oui ou non Stiles deviendrait un loup garou. Mais il trouvait ça étrange, parce qu'il était habitué à Stiles l'humain, Stiles celui qui peut traverser des barrières de sorbier, Stiles qui peut parler à des chasseurs ou à des créatures surnaturelles sans avoir l'air menaçant... et Stiles qui peut se faire kidnapper, posséder, mordre, blesser, tuer... Et tout un tas d'autres trucs morbides pouvant potentiellement le mener à la mort.

Si on pesait les pour et les contres, il était évident que Stiles était la personne qui se mettait le plus en danger quand la meute faisait face à un ennemi. Stiles avait ses forces, et Derek en était plus que certain. Après tout, il était capable de faire des choses que même un surhomme ne pourrait pas faire. Il était doué pour les recherches, il avait un esprit critique aiguisé et même si parfois ses actions semblaient être des gestes inconsidérés, il n'en était rien. Stiles réfléchissait aux choses avec un angle différent des autres. Ce qui était résolument stupide et fou aux yeux du monde devenait sensé et réfléchi sous le prisme de Stiles Stilinski. Et c'est surement parce qu'il était humain qu'il pouvait voir le monde comme ça.

A titre d'exemple, Scott faisait plus confiance à sa force qu'à toutes autres choses depuis qu'il avait obtenu ses pouvoirs. Il faisait aussi aveuglément confiance à Stiles pour la réflexion. Son prisme était celui de la Justice : il pouvait écraser le mal maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité. Peu importait les conséquences en vérité. Pour Scott, ce qui était mauvais pour ses amis était à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ça ne voulait pas non plus dire tuer, mais mettre de côté, éloigner. Il investissait toute sa force, tous ses pouvoirs dans ce but. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que la surface, il ne voyait pas les menaces sous-jacentes.

Stiles était le prisme de la Considération. Il n'agissait jamais sans savoir, sans rechercher, sans connaitre, sans se mettre à la place de l'autre. Ça biaisait la Justice de Scott, et ça la redressait. Stiles faisait toujours attention au bien fondé de toutes les actions. Il n'avait aucune confiance en sa force. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il la plaçait dans son cerveau. Non, Stiles n'avait pas de confiance à proprement parler en son intelligence. Pour dire la vérité, il _espérait_ toujours avoir raison, se diriger sur la bonne voie.

Ce que Derek détestait dans cet art de vivre, c'était son manque de prudence. Il mettait de l'espoir dans les forces de Scott, de ses amis, et il espérait inlassablement que tout marche comme sur des roulettes. Une confiance absurde dans ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Stiles essayait toujours de comprendre les choses, doté d'une curiosité sans fond, qui lui faisait avaler des informations par litres. Il était doué. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait été formé par un sorcier ou un émissaire, à l'instar de Deaton. Il était doué, parce qu'il savait chercher. Mais rien que des informations, ça restait parfois rien que des informations. Stiles n'avait jamais rien de concret, parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Parce qu'il ne savait pas où la magie s'arrêtait, où le surnaturel s'arrêtait, ni même où il commençait.

Peut-être, osa-t-il penser, Peut-être que Stiles serait plus fort en loup.

_Mais il prendrait ta place._ lui rappela son subconscient. Et Derek songea au fait que personne ne pourrait remplacer la sienne, parce que personne d'autre ne traverse les barrières de sorbier. Parce que si Stiles connaissait soudainement les limites du surnaturel, il n'aurait plus aucun espoir absurde. Il n'espérerait plus, et il deviendrait comme lui. L'idée le faisait frissonner. Stiles deviendrait comme lui. Comme lui qui avait été si naïf étant plus jeune, qui avait espéré comme un idiot aurait espéré que tout aille comme sur des roulettes, même si on est un loup garou.

Derek réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas que Stiles devienne comme ça. Même s'il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se fasse kidnapper, posséder, mordre, blesser, tuer. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles devienne le loup aigri, seul et déprimant qu'il était. Personne ne devrait devenir comme ça. Mais Stiles avait le droit de devenir plus fort s'il en avait envie, parce qu'il était vulnérable. L'idée même l'agaçait, parce que c'était évidement stupide de se faire mordre après avoir tant refusé la morsure, avec tant d'assurance et de conviction ( Derek l'avait sincèrement estimé pour ce choix, quand bien même considérait-il lui même la morsure comme un cadeau). Mais c'était au final à Stiles que reviendrait la décision. Derek n'était pas son Alpha, il ne faisait même pas partie de la meute. Alors ce n'était pas à lui de trancher à sa place. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était contre, et il voulait protester. Pour ce que ça pouvait bien changer, au final. Que Derek donne son avis à Stiles avait toujours été aussi utile que d'essayer de balayer une pièce avec une fourchette.

Il grogna pour la forme et essaya de penser à autre chose. Les autres arriveraient dans quelques heures, et il n'avait pas envie d'occuper de trop ses pensées par ce gosse. Une nouvelle idée bête - mais réfléchie, bien sûr, toujours réfléchie, se rappela-t-il - ne serait qu'une idée bête en plus dans la vie de Stiles. Ils aviserons.

Derek avait comblé l'attente en faisant des recherches sur internet. Il était particulièrement nul et lent pour écrire sur un clavier et il avait rapidement décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque municipale du compté voisin. Elle était plus grande, et il y avait plus d'informations. Franchement, les informations sur l'évolution des loups-garous étaient minimes. Il savait que sa mère en était capable, il savait que sa famille avait eu pas mal d'ouvrages dans leur bibliothèque qui auraient pu l'aider, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Derek avait avait beau être habitué, avoir passé le cap du deuil, il n'en restait pas moins frustré. Sa famille était une telle ressource de bonheur et d'informations. Tout aurait été si facile si elle avait encore été là.

C'était même une pensée stupide, parce que si sa famille était encore vivante, Peter n'aurait jamais mordu Scott, et Derek n'aurait jamais eu à évoluer. Ou alors peut-être quand il aurait eu quarante ans passés. Il sourit à l'idée - et c'était rare pour lui de sourire face à son avenir- et reprit ses recherches. Seulement, après presque quatre heures de lecture intensive, Derek, certes, en savait plus sur la reproduction des Wendigo que n'importe qui, par contre, les seules informations qu'il avait obtenu sur l'évolution consistait à dire que toute personne capable de transformation complète était instable et dangereuse. Ce n'était pas une grande trouvaille quand on considérait déjà qu'un oméga était dangereux et instable. Il avait un peu peur de ne pas savoir quoi écrire à Garton demain matin. Et Derek estimait le vieux loup : il n'avait pas envie de le décevoir.

Il voulu envoyer un message à Stiles, puis il se ravisa. Non. Il était encore en colère contre lui. Peut être pas pour leur dispute, mais au moins parce qu'il n'avait pas pu suivre les traces du loup blanc à cause de lui.

Puis, la réunion de meute était arrivée. Et Derek avait ressenti un soulagement sourd quand il avait entendu de la bouche de Stiles que personne n'allait se faire mordre. C'était rare qu'il le sente aussi distinctement, principalement parce qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec lui, mais il eu la sensation que son loup s'était assis sur son derrière en prenant un air excessivement satisfait par la nouvelle. Stiles ne voulait pas la morsure, Stiles restait humain. Stiles continuait à traverser des barrières de sorbier, à espérer. Il gardait le prisme de la Considération. Stiles conseillait son alpha, et Derek conservait donc son rôle de Sentinelle. Oh, Stiles pouvait toujours se faire kidnapper, posséder, mordre, blesser, tuer. Mais Derek n'en restait pas moins satisfait. Stiles restait Stiles. Avec un bonus improbable d'accord-de-non-agression-et-plus-si-affinité.

Quand tout le monde fut partit, Derek finit de ranger le loft. Il râlait, mais il ne demanderait jamais vraiment aux gosses de ranger après leur passage. Le plus souvent, Derek grognait -personne n'aimait se taper un loft à nettoyer, loup-garou ou non- mais en même temps avoir la meute de Scott chez lui, c'était bien. C'était bien parce que ça changeait du silence, et ça donnait des allures de famille qui lui plaisaient. Pendant qu'il pendait la serpillière sur un radiateur, il songea que oui, c'était bien, mais putain, c'que c'était chiant à laver.

Il se rassit devant ses recherches et commença à s'inquiéter. Garton avait besoin d'une réponse, et Derek voulait envoyer sa lettre le plus vite possible. C'était pas tout de ne pas être capable de rédiger un message, mais avec Garton, quand on parlait par lettres, il y avait des jours entiers entre les réponses. Parfois, ça ne signifiait pas grand chose, et parfois, en une journée, une meute entière pouvait être décimée. Il frissonna.

A deux heures du matin, après avoir étudié le mode de vie hétéroclite des golems de montagne, Derek envoya un message à Stiles. Ils n'étaient plus en froid, pas vrai ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse dans la minute qui suivait.

[Derek] J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais à propos de l'Evolution.

[Stiles] Bonjour Derek, moi non plus je dors pas. Tu passes une bonne nuit ? Oui oui, moi aussi je vais bien.

[Derek] Stiles, t'es lourd.

[Derek] ... Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

[Stiles] Je suis content que tu demande :)

[Stiles] Je suis en train d'occuper ma nuit, mon père m'a puni.

[Derek] Un vrai gosse.

[Stiles] Tu disais que t'avais besoin de mon aide ?

Ça sonnait comme une provocation, mais Derek leva les yeux au ciel et fit semblant de prendre la question au premier degré.

[Derek] Oui. Des recherches sur l'Evolution.

[Stiles] Att je te les envoie.

[Derek] ?

[Stiles] Quoi ?

[Derek] T'as déjà fais les recherches ?

[Stiles] Bien sûr. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas renseigné après ce qu'il s'est passé au Mexique ?

[Derek] Non

[Stiles] Quoi, "non" ?

[Derek] Non, je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais renseigné sur l'Evolution

Au même moment, il reçut un e-mail de Stiles sur sa boite mail. Il l'imprima sans même regarder le contenu.

[Stiles] J'ai tout un tas de recherches sur vous, au cas où. Tu savais que les loup-garous évolués ont plus de sensibilité animale ?

[Derek] Et ?

[Stiles] Si je te jette un bâton, t'auras envie d'aller le chercher, Derek, c'est ce que ça veut dire.

[Derek] Je suis pas un chien

_Elle _leva les yeux vers Stiles. Celui-ci avait arrêté de pianoter sur son clavier, et il était maintenant concentré sur son téléphone portable. Ce qui avait réveillé l'Esprit lupin, c'est son rire moqueur. Le brun posa quelques minutes son cellulaire, continuant ses recherches en cours sur son ordinateur dans le même temps. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son portable se mit à vibrer de manière répétées, annonçant une série de messages.

-_**Stiles, à qui tu parles ?**_

Seul un ricanement lui répondit.

[Derek] Stiles, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé une chaîne sur les violences conjugales ?

[Derek] Stiles, je viens d'imprimer tout ton putain de mail sur les violences conjugales.

[Derek] Quand est-ce que ça se finit ? l'imprimante chauffe.

Et, encore deux minutes plus tard :

[Derek] Ça ne s'arrête pas. Pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas ?

Cette fois-ci, Stiles se mit à rire bruyamment. Et _Elle_, frustré de ne pas être au courant de ce qui amusait très fortement son son colocataire de cerveau, sauta sur sa chaise et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du siège de Stiles, tentant de lire par dessus son épaule. Mais le fou rire de l'adolescent le déconcentrait.

[Stiles] :))))

[Derek] Tu savais que j'allais imprimer ton mail sans le lire

[Stiles] Bien sûr que non, Derek, j'étais intimement persuadé que tu étais un homme très consciencieux et que tu ne tomberais jamais dans un piège si piètre et ingénieux à la fois.

[Derek] ...

[Stiles] Ça aurait pu être pire. J'ai fais imprimer le nouveau testament à Scott, une fois.

Comme Derek ne répondait pas, Stiles se demanda si le loup garou ne lui faisait vraiment pas la gueule. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à _Elle_, qui haussa les épaules. " _**C'est toi qui fait copain-copain avec lui, pas moi**_" avait déclaré le loup français en retournant aux pieds du garçon avec un saut élégant. " **Ta rancune est si nulle**." rétorqua Stiles avant de chercher une réponse convenable pour que Derek ne se vexe pas trop et qu'il ne tente pas de le tuer à leur prochaine rencontre. Mais un message de Derek le coupa.

[Derek] Je viens de lire le dossier sur l'évolution que tu m'as envoyé.

[Stiles] Alors ? T'as besoin d'autre chose ?

[Derek] Pourquoi tu appelles les loups garous des "Poils tordus" ?

[Stiles] C'est pas moi, c'est _Elle _qui dit ça-...

Il effaça son message et se reprit :

[Stiles] Nom de code.

[Derek] On est pas dans un film d'espions, Stiles

[Stiles] Non, effectivement. La plupart du temps, on est dans un film d'horreur. Voir même une série vu l'ampleur que ça prend.

Derek ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, et Stiles devina qu'il avait reprit sa lecture. Stiles était du genre a bien documenter ses dossiers de recherches, avec de multiples brochures et scans d'articles. Il avait même "emprunté" définitivement quelques livres de la bibliothèque du lycée pour agrémenter ses dossiers. Il continua ses recherches, bien moins concentré qu'au départ.

[Derek] Ils ont des moyens de pression ?

[Stiles] ? qui ça ?

[Derek] Chasseurs

[Stiles] Derek, une phrase c'est plusieurs mots d'affilée et ça permet la communication sans embûche.

[Derek] Les chasseurs dont tu parles dans le dossier, ont-ils un autre moyen de pression que l'aconit ?

[Stiles] Att, faut que je relise, je sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur son bureau et sortit d'un des tiroirs une liasse de feuilles qu'il avait déjà imprimé auparavant. Comme ça faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il épluchait des sites a propos des créatures capables de se transformer sans morsures préalables, il sauta plusieurs paragraphes. Il n'y avait pas pensé, tiens. Mais Derek faisait totalement partie de ces personnes capables de se transformer en loup sans avoir jamais été mordu. Mais Derek était un loup garou. Ce que Stiles n'était pas -Pas encore-. Et puis, Derek n'avait pas l'air de parler a quelqu'un d'autre que lui même dans sa tête. Il arriva au paragraphe dont Derek parlait. Celui qui expliquait qu'ultérieurement, les loups garous évolués étaient bien plus courants, car les gènes étaient bien plus purs entre les familles. Sans doute était-ce grâce aux gènes Hales que Derek avait atteint l'évolution, mais aussi que Malia avait vécut les trois quarts de sa vie sous forme animale. Ça expliquait aussi la forme alpha de Peter, qui était tout sauf très humaine. L'article expliquait que pour pouvoir palier a la différence de force entre un loup garou normal et un loup garou évolué, les chasseurs avaient des moyens de traques bien plus performants qu'aujourd'hui. Stiles se souvint en le lisant quand il avait tapé ce texte. C'était après avoir lu plusieurs récits de chasseurs, des récits qui racontaient comment plusieurs meutes de loup-garou évolués ( tous décrits sous forme animale dans le texte) avaient été décimés en Allemagne, un peu après 1900. Le fils du Shérif avait trouvé l'exploit louche, parce que même aujourd'hui, les chasseurs les plus expérimentés avaient du mal a venir a bout d'une meute d'adolescent dégingandés comme eux. Et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de loup-garous évolués dans leurs rangs. En fouillant dans son tiroir, il retrouva la page de livre arrachée et agrafée sur laquelle il s'était appuyée. Sur un coin de la page, il avait même griffonné au crayon de bois " autres armes ? "

Existait-il une arme spécifique aux loup garous évolués ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur l'aconit tue loup et il surveillait régulièrement les sites de vente. Il existait des champs d'aconit utilisés dans des laboratoires pharmaceutiques, et Stiles avait toujours peur de voir un timbré au courant du surnaturel acheter une grosse réserve d'aconit pour exterminer tout ce qui avait des poils et des crocs. Mais chercher des armes contre les loups garous était assez étrange. Surtout que dans le cas des loup-garous évolués, ça revenait à chercher une arme contre Derek lui-même, et ça rendait Stiles un peu mal à l'aise.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il relut l'article qui racontait les attaques de 1900, perpétuées proche de Lübeck. Le massacre était assez répugnant à lire, et il se rappela pourquoi il n'avait pas voit ces feuilles là au dossier. Le brun ne remarqua qu'après une dizaine de minutes que Derek lui avait envoyé une dizaine de messages qui lui demandaient où il en était dans sa lecture. Le dernier message l'inquiéta subitement. Il se dépêcha d'y répondre.

[Derek] Je t'appelle.

[Stiles] Quoi ? non !

[Derek] Pourquoi non ?

[Stiles] Parce qu'il est deux heures du matin, que je suis sensé dormir - et être puni qui plus est- et aussi parce que le shérif dort dans la chambre de mon père.

[Derek] .

[Stiles] Est-ce ta façon à toi de ne pas m'engueuler parce qu'on a un accord, mais de me faire savoir que tu fronces les sourcils ?

[Derek] .

[Stiles] Oulah, t'es même en train de grogner à ce que je vois.

[Derek] Stiles, t'es d'un lourd

[Stiles] C'est ce qui fait mon charme. J'ai relu le dossier.

[Derek] Est-ce que les chasseurs d'avant avaient des armes spécifiques contre les loups garous évolués ?

[Stiles] Je peux te poser une question, avant de te répondre ?

[Derek] .

[Stiles] Je m'en fiche de tes sourcils froncés, je vais poser ma question quand même.

[Stiles] Pourquoi tu cherches des armes contre toi même ?

[Derek] Je cherche pas des armes contre moi-même.

[Stiles] Ah ?

Voyant que Derek ne lui répondait pas, Stiles soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

[Stiles] C'était une question, Derek. Pourquoi tu cherches des moyens de pression contre les loups-garous évolués ?

[Derek] Utilise des mots, je peux pas deviner

[Stiles] C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de l'infirmerie !

[Derek] C'est un de mes contacts a été attaqué par un oméga. Il serait capable d'évoluer.

[Stiles] Merde, il va bien ?

[Stiles] Ton contact je veux dire, pas l'oméga.

[Derek] C'est un loup garou, il sait se débrouiller. Mais un oméga reste un oméga. Évolué ou non

[Stiles] Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

[Derek] Imprévisible.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles n'eut pas besoin de déchiffrer ce que le noiraud voulait dire. Il attrappa son pc qu'il avait glissé sous son lit et il envoya un article à Derek.

[Stiles] Je pense que l'atout des anciens chasseurs, c'est que la plupart d'entre eux avaient aussi des "émissaires" de leur côté. Je viens de t'envoyer un témoignage. C'est un groupe de chasseurs d'Amérique du nord qui retracent un itinéraire pour aider leur druide à se réapprovisionner en herbes. Je l'avais mis de côté.

[Derek] Tu penses qu'un loup garou évolué aurait plus de vulnérabilité aux plantes qu'un loup garou normal?

[Stiles] Je pense que n'importe quel être surnaturel est plus vulnérable à la magie. Et les plantes sont des vecteurs de magie.

[Derek] ça se tient

[Stiles] Les druides gaulois étaient très reconnus dans ce genre d'affaires, mais ils ont enterré leurs connaissances des plantes dans leurs tombes. Il faut absolument être un apprenti pour être acceptés dans leur cercle.

[Stiles] Je ne pense pas que ça puisse vraiment t'aider, à moins que ta connaissance ne soit un druide ?

[Derek] J'irais demander à Deaton

[Stiles] Honnêtement, on peut pas vraiment considérer ça comme une aide.

[Derek] Quelle plaie.

[Stiles] ?

[Derek] Deaton.

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant d'honnêteté de la part de Derek.

[Derek] Liam m'a dit que demain vous alliez au caveau

[Derek] Je passerais

* * *

_"Il n'y a pas que ce que l'on dit ; la manière dont on le dit, c'est un message aussi." _

_C'est une phrase que j'ai lue en écrivant le chapitre. Ce n'est pas une citation, juste un commentaire de l'auteur de l'article que je lisais -une leçon d'orthographe sur l'expression "d'affilée" qui est invariable, si vous voulez tout savoir-, et j'ai trouvé ça très juste. _

_Je suis profondément désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! ( c'est peut-être pour me faire pardonner qu'il fait presque le double de d'habitude ) Je suis en déménagement/emménagement/Travaux depuis le début du mois ( voir même un peu plus ) et j'ai pas tellement de temps pour écrire ( en plus je passe mon code le 28 mdr je suis dans la merde, g ri1 foutu lol )_

_En plus, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de corriger (je m'en rendais pas compte, mais rien que pour corriger et mettre en italique/gras, je passe jusqu'à deux heures sur chaque chapitres -et en plus je laisse des coquilles- )_

_Je remercie tous les gens qui ont laissé des commentaires ainsi que tous les petits fantômes qui passent par là ( mici bocou ) _

_Plein d'amour :3_

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_**Vampirou :** _T'en a de l'endurance ! Wow. Même moi j'ai la flemme de relire mes chapitres, vu le temps que ça me prends xD Eh bien, je prends ça comme un compliment ( je sors de l'ordinaire, c'est chouette héhé ) n'hésite pas a exposer tes théories ( on sait jamais )  
J'ai l'impression que la meute fait grincer des dents... (je comprends, il sont pas très très sympatoches) -mais notons qu'ils ont tous fait un câlin à Stilette -même jack-jack ! -  
N'empêche, moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous présenter la suite ( j'aime beaucoup trop écrire cette histoire :)))) )  
Merci beaucoup, à bientôt ;)

_**Ariadanae :** _C'est pas grave t'inquiète pas ! ( moi aussi j'ai eu du retard en plus, c'est à moi de m'excuser ) ( mdr pourquoi on agit comme si c'était devenu une sorte de rdv/routine ? )  
Je suis contente que la disparition d'_Elle_ ait fait son petit effet ( j'avais peur que ce soit un peu trop soudain et qu'on arrive pas à rentrer dans l'histoire/l'émotivité)  
Pour ce qui est des dialogues Stiles/Derek, j'espère qu'ils sont bien fait ( et pas trop OOC), c'est quand même un Sterek ;o;  
Je me demandais si le découpage de l'histoire avec deux temporalités différentes ne rendait pas l'histoire trop dure a suivre ( j'ai un peu peur qu'on finisse par oublier ce qui se passe dans le présent "présent" )  
Est-ce que Derek va finir par tout découvrir ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? :o ( je ménage le suspense comme je peux mdrr )  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review (et ton véritable investissement, bon dieu ! Tu me motives vraiment à chaque chapitre, et c'est vraiment gratifiant de lire des reviews comme ça, merci beaucoup ! )  
J'espère que tu vas bien ( et je me demandais si tu écrivais, toi aussi ? T'as l'air tellement à l'aise ! :O )  
La bise :3


	13. Chapitre 12 : Stronger than the Sentry

Puisque le jeune homme n'arrivait visiblement à rien devant son écran, il se laissa glisser dans son lit. A peine quelques minutes de somnolence plus tard, il sentit _Elle_ lui donner des coups de museau sur la joue. Sa truffe était humide et Stiles se mit à rire. L_'Esprit Lupin _dû considérer ça comme un signal pour lui sauter dessus parce qu'il sentit bientôt les pattes avant du loup sur son torse, juste avant que le reste de la boule de fourrure ne s'écrase sur lui pour le câliner. La chaleur _d'Elle _était géniale. Il voulait avoir un oreiller comme ça tout le temps.

\- _**Allons chasser, Stiles ! **_chouina le loup en lui léchant le bas de la joue, le seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre quand Stiles le serrait comme ça.

-** Mais **_**Elle**_**, il est 6 heures du matin, et je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.**

-_** On a toute la journée pour dormir**_, justifia _Elle_.

\- **On a cours.** Lui rappela le jeune homme.

-_** C'est bien ce que je disais.**_

L'air de défi dans les yeux du loup suffit à faire flancher Stiles et il se leva brusquement en attrapant son sac à dos. L'animal parut étonné d'avoir réussi son coup aussi rapidement, et de peur de rembrunir son colocataire, il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de trépigner sur place. Mais Stiles n'était visiblement pas un exemple de rapidité, parce qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à mettre tous ses vêtements à l'abri de toutes saletés. Il en avait marre de retrouver ses vêtements couverts de boue quand il partait en forêt. Mais l_'Esprit Lupin_ leva vers lui un regard désabusé, désignant la fenêtre.

\- _**Allez, fous toi à poil ici, Stilette.**_ (_Elle _adorait l'ambiguïté de cette expression, et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel) _**C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu sautais par là.**_

Et non, au grand dam de Stiles, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait sa fenêtre en tant que chatière-grandeur-loup. Le brun eu l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition d'_Elle _: partir à poil, littéralement sous la peau du loup, sans prendre d'affaires. Il continua de mettre ses vêtements dans son sac.

\- **Nope, **_**Elle**_**. Parce que sinon, je ne pourrais pas rentrer à la maison. Et je ne compte pas revenir en loup.**

_Elle _renifla, contrarié par l'esprit vif du plus jeune.

_**\- C'est ennuyant que tu ne sois pas bête.**_

**\- **_**Elle**_**, tu vis dans ma tête depuis un moment maintenant, non ? et tu crois encore que mes propres techniques de manipulation fonctionnent sur moi ?**

\- _**L'espoir fait vivre.**_

Stiles positionna tranquillement sa chaise face à sa porte de chambre et il s'y assit, posant son sac sur les genoux. Le loup le regarda, perplexe, s'asseoir comme s'il ne venait pas tout juste de donner son accord pour aller chasser. Désappointé, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

-_** Stilette ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On s'en va pas ?**_

\- **On est toujours punis, mon p'tit père.**

Pendant qu'il répondait à l'animal, il commença à farfouiller sur son portable à la recherche de ce qui pousserait son père à le laisser partir.

\- _**Quoi ? tu veux dire que tu vas attendre jusqu'à ce que ton père se lève -et il est endormi bien comme il faut vu ses ronflements- et qu'il daigne t'ouvrir la porte ?**_

Alors qu'_Elle_ grognait dans son coin, la musique d'un cours de fitness commença à retentir dans toute la maison. Le loup se figea et roula des yeux. Il commençait vraiment à cerner Stiles et alors que celui-ci s'asseyait sur sa chaise en tailleur et posait ses bras sur ses genoux dans la position la plus représentative du yoga, _Elle _demanda :

_**\- Est-ce que tu as connecté toutes les enceintes de la maison ?**_

-** Yup'.**

\- _**Est-ce que le réveil de ton père est également une enceinte ?**_

-** Yup' yup'.**

**\- **_**Sérieusement, tu devrais être en prison.**_

_**-**_** Yup' yup' yup'.**

La musique commençait à s'accélérer et la voix d'une entraîneuse se mit résonner. _Elle _commença par leur souhaiter une bonne journée et par sortir des citations ridicules pour les motiver à commencer leur journée sur le bon pied. Et _Elle _regardait Stiles garder son calme et son masque d'impassibilité, tranquillement assit dans sa position du lotus. On comprenait au premier coup d'œil qu'il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai.

C'est alors que les pas de papa-Stilinski retentirent lourdement dans le couloir, se dirigeant visiblement vers la chambre de Stiles. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur le shérif. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour engueuler son gamin, mais sa langue était pâteuse à cause du sommeil et tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer fut un balbutiement bizarre de " Mais Stiles, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?"

\- **Oh, papa, tu es tellement gentil de venir ouvrir la porte à ton fils que tu as siii longuement punit !**

Son père cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

\- **Puisque tu as élevé un fils si exemplairement intelligent, je comprends immédiatement par-là que tu me permets de mettre fin à cette assignation à résidence, n'est-ce point ?**

Il se leva et prit son père dans ses bras, dans une étreinte exagérée. Celui-ci se gratta l'arrière de la cuisse, pas plus réveillé et cherchant à peine à faire les connexions entre ses neurones. Derrière eux, la présentatrice fitness commençait son entrainement par une séquence de talon-fesse endiablée.

\- **Pourquoi la m'dame parle 'core ? **marmonna son père en baillant.

Tapotant la tête de son paternel sans même lui répondre, Stiles se saisit de son sac laissé sur la chaise et se précipita vers les escaliers. _Elle _l'attendait déjà en bas, ricanant en secouant les épaules.

\- **Stiles, comment ça s'arrête ? **demanda le shérif sans avoir la force d'élever la voix. Il passa sa petite tête ensommeillée en haut des escaliers, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

-** Ça s'arrête quand c'est fini, papounet d'amour. Ne fait pas à manger ce soir ! A toute p'pa !**

Et il ferma derrière lui.

-_**Opération Papa-lâche-la-bête est un succès ! **_s'écria _Elle _en sautant sur place. (Stiles commençait sincèrement à se demander si _Elle _n'avait pas une sorte de kink secret pour les conflits)

-** C'est en vérité une opération indigne et d'une bassesse inégalable. **Souffla Stiles, humblement et l'air grave. **Attaquer papa avant 7 heures 20... Je te jure, on ne peut même pas qualifier ça de coup bas, à ce stade c'est de la traitrise...**

Stiles ne prit pas longtemps pour changer de forme, profitant du cul de sac où les poubelles de la rue étaient entassées. Il ajusta les lanières de son sac à sa forme canine et quelques secondes après, il passait de l'adolescent dégingandé au loup couleur sable. Comme à chaque fois, l'_Esprit Lupin_ était éjecté hors de son cerveau et cela lui laissa une impression de vide et de froid désagréable. _Elle _s'approcha de lui avec satisfaction, le léchant du bord de la joue jusqu'aux derniers poils de son oreille. Pour toute réponse, Stiles éternua.

Il se secoua, comme pour se débarrasser de la sensation étrange qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il changeait de corps. Puis, il attrapa son sac dans sa gueule et se mit tranquillement à marcher dans la rue. Heureusement, si tôt, personne n'était debout. Et avec un sac de gosse dans la bouche, Il aurait pu donner l'illusion d'être un gros chien. _Elle _lui avait déjà assuré en rigolant qu'il se voilait la face, parce qu'il avait des pattes bien trop grosses pour laisser un doute à qui que ce soit. Heureusement, l'entrée de la forêt n'était pas si loin, et de toute façon, Stiles prenait rarement de tels risques pour aller gambader.

Il déposa d'abord son sac au parking en terre rouge, le dissimulant derrière la clôture. Puis, Il suivit _Elle _dans les fourrés, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les limites du territoire de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait maintenant un territoire à proprement parler - principalement parce qu'il ne pissait pas et ne se sentait pas possessif à chaque fois qu'un animal potentiellement canin croisait sa route-. Par contre, il avait une routine, et plusieurs chemins qu'il empruntait régulièrement pour éviter toutes mauvaises rencontres. Il avait déjà aperçu sur la route de petits délinquants et des chasseurs inexpérimentés, et même s'il avait eu la chance de ne pas être vu, il préférait quand même ne pas être a découvert.

Parmi les points auxquels il passait régulièrement, il y avait le monticule de pierre : cette toute petite falaise qui descendait abruptement vers les premiers signes de la rivière. Celle-là même qui menait au lac de Beacon Hills. Ce monticule de pierres signait la limite du territoire de Derek et même s'il faisait attention à ne pas dépasser cette ligne imaginaire, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de l'effleurer à chaque fois. Souvent, _Elle _partait devant lui, la truffe collée au sol à la recherche d'une piste. De temps en temps, l'animal brun relevait la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil vers lui ou pour humer l'air. Stiles commençait toujours la balade en restant dans ses habitudes humaines : tête haute, démarche trottante, les oreilles bien hautes. C'est seulement lorsque son ouïe surnaturelle captait un mouvement suspect qu'il se baissait sur ses pattes arrière, marchait sur ses coussinets et avançait en affleurant le sol. L'instinct du loup le guidant.

Et même si _Elle _ne pouvait pas chasser à proprement parler parce que son corps traversait les proies, il était toujours exceptionnellement heureux de se tenir aux côtés de son acolyte. Pour être honnête, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la présence _d'Elle _pour chasser : c'était généralement à l'instinct qu'il s'aplatissait sur le sol et qu'il sautait sur une prise. Mais _Elle _pouvait s'approcher plus près -parce que les esprits ne faisaient pas de bruit- et il donnait tout un tas de conseils à Stiles pour ajuster sa posture ou pour lui expliquer comment fonctionnait telle ou telle proie. Stiles n'aurait jamais osé lui gâcher son bonheur.

Ce jour-là, _Elle _était resté à ses côtés et leurs épaules se frôlaient. De temps en temps Stiles lui marchait sur une patte pour le taquiner mais ils ne s'intéressaient pas encore à la chasse à proprement parler. Ils profitaient. Puis, alors qu'ils descendaient en aval de la rivière, ils croisèrent quatre daims. Comme le vent soufflait vers les loups, les herbivores n'avaient pas encore capté la présence de Stiles. D'habitude, le loup couleur sable attendait au moins de s'être suffisamment éloigné du territoire de Derek pour chasser. Mais de toutes les bêtes qu'il avait pu chasser jusqu'ici, les cervidés étaient les meilleures. Parce que c'était de grosses proies, et bon dieu, ce qu'il aimait leur courir après. Ça faisait gonfler l'égo. Il épargnait les détails du goût a _Elle _parce que le loup brun était suffisamment frustré de ne pas pouvoir manger de la biche dans sa tête.

_Elle _lui lança un regard inquiet. Le loft de Derek était juste derrière eux, et ils ne pouvaient pas prévoir la direction que prendraient les daims dans leur fuite. C'était trop dangereux. Il allait japper pour avertir Stiles mais un éclair de fourrure blanche lui passa sous le nez.

Trop tard.

* * *

Derek était arrivé chez Deaton à 6 heures tapantes, pile au moment où le vétérinaire arrivait à sa clinique pour nourrir les animaux en convalescence. Comme d'habitude, le druide l'accueilli comme s'il avait été mis au courant de son arrivée. La discussion ne dura pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour que le noiraud ait envie de claquer la tête du métisse sur son bureau de bois sombre, parce que ses énigmes étaient assez affligeantes pour le mettre en boule. Il ne supportait pas ça.

C'est seulement quand l'Oméga commença à grogner que Deaton consentit à répondre à demi-mot à Derek : Oui, il existait des herbes capables d'affaiblir une bête évoluée. Notamment une sorte de gui avec un nom à coucher dehors qui agissait comme un stabilisateur et bloquait un être surnaturel dans l'état où il se trouvait. S'il était transformé, le loup garou garderait cette forme même dans la mort. Ce genre de facultés avait donné cours a tout un tas d'activités taxidermistes tordues durant le moyen-âge. Pour des raisons évidentes, la culture de cette plante avait été interdite dans le monde druidique. Néanmoins, quelques manuels anciens qui parlaient encore de la dissection des sirènes ou des demi-orcs relataient l'utilisation de ce genre de plantes. Et Comme les lois druidiques interdisaient l'utilisation du gui-machin-bazar, évidement, Deaton n'en possédait pas.

Le vétérinaire était étonnement à cheval sur les règles, et Derek avait horreur des règles quand elles l'empêchaient de protéger quelqu'un. Après quelques grognements supplémentaires, Deaton lui parla aussi de l'influence de certains arbres qui permettaient aux jeunes loups de se contenir lors de la pleine lune, ainsi que plusieurs décoctions. Mais plus il parlait de solutions à Derek, plus il ajoutait des règles et des interdictions. Ça l'agaçait.

\- **Et puis, si c'est un Oméga, trouver une meute est sans nul doute le mieux à faire.**

Avec la façon dont Deaton le regardait et son sourire fin, Derek ne sut dire si l'émissaire parlait de lui ou du loup auquel Garton avait affaire. Malgré l'apparence, la pique fit mouche et le noiraud se renfrogna. Il ne rejoindrait pas la meute de Scott, jamais totalement. Parce qu'il était mauvais en meute, et qu'il foutait souvent tout en l'air. Il eut une pensée pour la dispute avec Stiles. En fait, même quand il ne faisait pas totalement partie d'une meute, il était capable de faire des dégâts.

Au final, quand il sortit de la clinique -dès qu'un client fit son apparition-, Derek n'était pas plus avancé. Garton ne tuerait probablement l'oméga - et ne pourrait pas non plus manipuler de l'aconit-tue-loup, à l'évidence. Mais toutes les autres solutions étaient interdites, quasi impossibles et sérieusement, qui pourrait trouver de la "poudre de chêne ayant bourgeonné un jour d'éclipse lors d'une année binaire" ? Les remèdes étaient des sortes de miracles. Il fallait soit être né manchot lors d'une année bissextile pour cueillir la plante et conserver ses effets soit être issu d'un mariage consanguin sur quatre génération -et cette fois-ci, tenter de ne pas naître manchot-. C'était ridicule. Derek se contenta alors de se rendre à la poste avec toutes les informations récoltées par Stiles. Ça l'emmerdait de ne pas avoir trouvé de solution miracle pour aider Garton, mais il avait au moins réussi à rassembler quelques petits trucs, et c'était ce que Garton lui avait demandé. Ça suffirait, pour l'instant.

A sept heures et demi, il rentra chez lui.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur l'énorme animal blanc qui arrachait un morceau de poitrail à un daim tué sur le pas de sa porte.

Stiles était en train de plonger ses crocs dans la chaire crue quand une masse atterrie sur son dos. Sa réaction fut étonnement rapide, lâchant sa précédente proie, il fit volte-face et mordit la première chose qui lui passa sous le nez. Une épaule, de la fourrure. Il mit par contre un peu de temps avant de déterminer ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Un poids d'un noir presque trop sombre et des crocs assez affutés. Malgré son adaptation au monde lupin, son premier réflexe était de regarder. Regarder et voir un loup noir aux yeux clairs ; regarder et n'y voir qu'un loup lambda qui s'impliquait dans une rixe de territoire, Seulement regarder. Si bien que lorsque Stiles éjecta le loup au-dessus de lui avec ses pattes arrière, il se releva et se mit à grogner bassement en menaçant directement son opposant, jouant de sa taille. Il ripostait. Puis il réalisa son erreur quand il renifla et fut agressé par l'odeur de Derek. L'odeur était si forte, si pleine de l'essence de l'Omega que cela le déstabilisa.

Le loup devant lui, noir, majestueux à sa manière et les yeux brillants en réponse à ses provocations, c'était Derek. Derek Hale. Genre, le type qui avait vécu dans un barbecue froid pendant 2 ans et qui réunissait à lui seul toutes les qualités d'un dealer, sans en être un. Ouais, ce Derek-là. Il eut un peu de mal à encaisser la nouvelle parce que Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu sous sa forme lupine, même lorsque la meute avait été confrontée au Mexique. Bien sûr, il avait enquiquiné le loup garou pendant des mois pour voir ce spectacle, parce que c'était injuste que tout le monde l'ait vu sauf lui. Mais c'était Derek et il ne fallait pas se leurrer : bien sûr qu'il avait envoyé bouler le plus jeune. Eh bien, Stiles n'était pas déçu. Quoi qu'un peu paniqué parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire dans un combat sous forme de loup contre un autre loup - et qui plus est, contre Derek-. Mais pas déçu. Seulement, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas les mots pour parler, mais juste ses crocs.

Derek était un gabarit plus petit que le sien, mais _Elle _disait que Stiles était énorme et qu'il devait tenir ça des loups d'arctique, alors sans doute que le loup noir avait une taille normale. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfoncer dans ses réflexions que l'intéressé revint à la charge. Il visa l'encolure, cherchant à renverser Stiles et celui-ci était trop perdu pour réellement répliquer. Ok, il savait tuer des cerfs a l'instinct, mais se battre contre Derek ? Il improvisa donc, et quand Derek atteint son cou, il fit un mouvement rapide de la tête vers le bas pour entrainer le corps de son assaillant ailleurs avec son élan. Cela ne manqua pas et Derek fut entrainé par-dessus Stiles et il dû lâcher sa prise avant même d'avoir réussi à entamer la chaire. Derek ne perdit pas l'équilibre pour autant et comme il avait l'expérience et la vitesse de son côté, il tenta d'attaquer son ventre. Stiles eut soudain une pensée qui lui disait clairement " mon bidou est en danger, à protéger !" et quand le noiraud tendit la gueule vers son flanc, Stiles lui roula dessus. Dans le sens littéral du terme.

En fait, pour empêcher Derek de goûter à ses les tripes, il lui tomba dessus avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la gueule et il l'écrasa de tout son poids. La raison pour laquelle il avait roulé dessus ensuite, c'était parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se relever, mais ça personne n'avait besoin d'être au courant. Derek jappa, plus surprit que blessé - quoique Stiles avait l'air lourd- et l'adolescent aurait voulu avoir filmé ça parce que ça lui faisait le même effet qu'un " mais, wut bordel ?!". Ce que Derek n'aurait jamais dit en étant humain, mais qui faisait son petit effet sous forme de glapissement lupin.

Quand Stiles fut sur pattes, Derek était déjà sur lui, lacérant ses côtes avec ses pattes arrière, visiblement mécontent. Cette fois-ci, les griffes traversèrent la peau.

D'abord, Stiles tenta de se soustraire à la prise du loup noir. Puis, la douleur le fit réagir, et son corps se tendit comme un arc bandé. Presque hors de son propre contrôle, il repoussa Derek avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas et, la seconde d'après, il eut les crocs si près de la gorge du loup qu'il put entendre le sang battre dans sa jugulaire, vibrant proche de ses dents, contre sa langue. Stiles eut seulement le temps de penser "Putain, je ne vais pas tuer Derek !", et c'était tout, sa soudaine réaction hors de contrôle était calmée. Son réflexe bestial s'était tut.

Derek était immobile sous lui, sentant la peur et sentant visiblement aussi la mâchoire délicatement posée de Stiles contre son cou. Il semblait attendre la suite en serrant les yeux. Une réaction si humaine. Stiles le vit, et il frissonna. Le loup couleur sable desserra sa prise et il émit un grondement lourd et grave, si bien que Derek en resta paralysé, sur le flanc.

Le loup noir croisa à peine les yeux de l'autre bête, étonné par le regard presque humain qu'il pouvait y lire, alors que le loup clair l'épargnait visiblement. Celui-ci recula en trébuchant avant de s'enfuir, laissant Derek allongé dans la poussière. Lequel se demandait encore ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait le fantôme des dents sur sa nuque, bordel. Il avait failli mourir. Clairement, un loup ne devrait pas posséder une telle force. Un loup normal ; un simple loup, ne devrait pas pouvoir mettre Derek en échec. Bordel, il avait failli se faire tuer par un animal sauvage ! Même pas par une créature surnaturelle ou une chasseuse pyromane, non, juste un loup comme un autre. Putain.

Il se releva et ne pensa même pas à s'ébrouer pour se débarrasser de la poussière. Il devait rentrer chez lui.

La carcasse du daim à peine entamé resta devant sa maison.

_Elle _rejoignit le cerveau de Stiles abruptement, quand celui-ci se retransforma dans le parking en terre rouge.

\- _**Putain ! T'étais où ?! Pourquoi t'as continué à poursuivre les daims ? C'est ridicule ! Comme si tu pouvais courir plus vite qu'eux ! Une fois qu'ils t'ont grillé, c'est foutu, surtout quand t'es tout seul et-... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? **_grimaça le loup.

Stiles se retint de lui apprendre qu'il avait réussi à choper un des daims, et qu'il n'avait pas eu tant de difficultés que ça, si ce n'est que l'animal prenait toujours des chemins contraires comme un véritable épileptique. Pour l'instant, il était plus concentré sur les longues griffes qu'il avait sur le bas de ses côtes droites, là ou Derek avait réussi à l'atteindre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang, parce qu'heureusement les griffes n'avaient entamé que la peau, et pas son ventre. Mais c'était douloureux. _Elle _renifla.

\- _**Derek ? C'est Derek qui t'a fait ça ?**_

\- **Ugh. Ouais. **Il souffla sur la plaie et tenta de déloger un caillou qui avait élu domicile dans la dernière des quatre griffes.

\- _**Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Il est complètement teubé ou c'est-...**_

-** Elle !** il gémit sous la douleur, mais l'esprit l'ignora.

\- _**Non mais sérieux, pourquoi il t'a troué le bide ? C'est insensé !**_

\- **'Toi qu'est insensé, débile. **Lâcha-t-il en haletant tout bas, parce que ça faisait mal de gonfler ses poumons pour crier sur _Elle_. **Il m'a attaqué parce que j'étais un foutu loup sur son territoire, voilà pourquoi il m'a troué le bide !**

\- **Mais-...**

\- **Pas de mais, **_**Elle**_**. **

Il s'en voulu de répondre aussi sèchement, parce qu'il voyait bien que le loup brun s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il voulait prendre sa défense. Mais il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir clairement tenté d'assassiner Derek. Le jeune homme était sous le choc de ses propres actions.

L'esprit laissa Stiles enfiler un pantalon et fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver un tissu qui l'aiderait à éponger le sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir pris sa voiture ce matin, au moins pour retrouver une des trousses de secours que Scott laissait dans sa voiture quand il allait chez le vétérinaire.

Après un coup d'œil ému a ses chaussettes Batman, sur lesquelles il versa un fond de gourde qu'il avait dans son sac ; et il réussit à éponger du mieux qu'il put ses côtes et le reste du sang qu'il avait sur le ventre. Il examina ensuite la blessure avec un œil circonspect et une grimace, se demandant s'il avait la faculté de guérir plus vite de ce genre de choses. Auparavant, il était déjà tombé malade, bien sûr. Même quand _Elle_ était là. Et il n'avait jamais guéri plus vite. Seulement, la question ne se posait pas encore à ce moment-là. Maintenant qu'il était capable de la transformation complète, peut être que des pouvoirs plus puissants finiraient par arriver.

Après un long silence pendant lequel il enfila son t-shirt noir - et se félicita d'avoir choisi cette couleur en passant-, _Elle _prit la parole :

\- _**Tu vas guérir.**_

* * *

Stiles était revenu à la maison pour prendre sa voiture. Il y trouva effectivement des bandages et, à l'aide d'un stratagème qui consistait à acheter du café à la boulangerie du coin pour se le renverser volontairement dessus, il réussit à dissimuler l'odeur même de son sang. Le café était connu pour annihiler les odeurs, au moins jusqu'à ce que sa plaie se referme. Et ça avait dû faire son effet, parce que Scott maugréa en le sentant arriver sans pour autant mentionner autre chose que son odeur de café dont il pouvait citer la marque et le pays d'extraction. Par contre, il ne lui demanda pas une fois de la journée s'il avait mal quelque part où s'il saignait.

Quand, à la fin des cours, Stiles se dirigea vers le caveau des Hales pour retrouver Liam, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtes et effectivement comme l'avait prédit _l'Esprit Lupin_, chacune des griffes s'étaient refermées, laissant néanmoins apparaitre de longues lignes sur le côté de son corps, et bien qu'elles soient à peine visibles maintenant, Stiles douta qu'elles puissent réellement disparaitre un jour. Peut-être que sa guérison à lui ne lui pardonnerait pas les cicatrices. Il haussa les épaules. Au moins, il n'avait plus mal. Ses côtes l'avaient lancé pendant tout le cours de chimie ce matin parce que c'était la seule classe de labo ou ils avaient des tabourets a la place des chaises, et il n'avait pas pu s'installer correctement sans tirer sur sa peau. Mais maintenant, il ne sentait plus rien. Stiles avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser que ouai, maintenant, il guérissait plus vite. Bon, pas aussi vite que Scott ou Derek, mais franchement, ça valait le coup.

Il était encore en train de soulever son t-shirt quand il sentit l'odeur de Derek sur le parking. Il se dépêcha de remettre en place ses vêtements, rouge de honte. Bon, il n'avait pas trop de problème avec son corps, en général. En fait si, il avait un problème avec son corps quand il voyait celui des autres. Parce qu'une instance supérieure avait décidé de foutre des tops model à ses côtés. Et en plus de ça, tous ses potes avaient le saint syndrome lougarouesque pour les aider à courir sur un terrain de lacrosse sans se demander en plein milieu d'une course si on est né avec un seul poumon ou pas. Le reste du temps, Stiles était déjà assez reconnaissant que son corps le supporte au quotidien, parce que même pour celui-ci ça ne devait pas être une mince affaire. Il repassa vainement son t-shirt avec ses mains moites. Il ne voulait pas que Derek lui fasse un commentaire sur ses griffes. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que faisait le noiraud ici, si tôt dans la journée ?

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Stiles n'eut pas le temps de poser une question que Derek ouvrait la bouche :

\- **Non, Stiles, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu exhibais ton téton gauche en pleine rue.**

Stiles arbora une moue contrite pour ne pas manifester sa surprise. Derek avait l'air cool aujourd'hui, c'était sympa à voir.

-** Pose toi les bonnes questions, Derek. D'abord, est-ce que j'aurais répondu à ta question ? Bien sûr que non.**

\- **Est-ce que j'aurai perdu mon temps à t'écouter ? **

**\- Bien sûr que non,** répéta le lycéen alors que Derek se moquait gentiment.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait encore du mal à faire le rapprochement entre le Derek-Loup qui lui avait sauté dessus ce matin et le Derek-connard-habituel qu'il avait devant lui.

\- **C'est précisément à cause de cette attitude que ton cercle d'ami ressemble à la circonférence d'une punaise.**

\- _**Et aussi parce qu'il troue le bide des seuls qui restent**_. Commenta _Elle _qui venait tout juste de sortir des souvenirs de vacances de Stiles.

**\- C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien, toi et moi.** répliqua Derek, plein de sarcasme.

-** est-ce que t'insinue que j'ai un cercle d'ami de la taille d'une punaise ?**

-** Je dirais bien que Scott est un peu plus gros qu'une punaise à lui tout seul**, déclara Liam en arrivant en tenue de lacrosse sur le parking,** mais je ne suis pas au courant de l'avancement de votre dispute, donc ma remarque sera probablement à côté de la plaque.**

Liam avait l'air de bonne humeur, contrairement au grand brun. Il leur offrit un sourire plein d'innocence, avec des yeux tous aussi innocents. Faute aux yeux bleus. En toutes circonstances, Liam avait la tête d'un innocent. (Sauf quand il se disputait avec Hayden.)

\- **Tu vois, au moins un qui me soutiens ! **sourit Stiles en retour en lui donnant une grande accolade dans le dos. **Et il est plus grand qu'une punaise lui aussi.**

Cela attira le regard noir de Derek sur Stiles et Liam grimaça, se demandant certainement si porter son soutien à Stiles était un choix stratégiquement judicieux dans cette situation.

\- **Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Derek ?** demanda le plus jeune d'entre eux.

-** Je viens ouvrir la porte du caveau.**

-** Huh ? Ce n'est pas Malia qui fait ça normalement ?**

**\- C'est une sorte d'exception.** Expliqua Stiles en jouant avec les clefs de la réserve.

Ils étaient entrés dans le caveau en passant par la porte arrière du bâtiment du lycée, dont Stiles gardait précieusement les clefs (comme beaucoup beaucoup d'autres). Le groupe de 3 passa par l'arrière de l'établissement et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à Derek sur le fait qu'à 26 ans, c'était quand même super bizarre que le noiraud passe plus de temps dans un lycée que dans son loft. Ce à quoi Derek répondit par un croche pied, rattrapant de justesse l'hyperactif par le bras, l'air de rien, juste avant que Stiles ne découvre d'une façon inopinée que l'escalier pour descendre la réserve comporte très exactement 12 marches.

\- **Stiles, pourquoi tu sens comme si tu étais douché avec une cafetière ? **demanda Liam, après que Derek ait ouvert le passage secret du caveau.

Ce dernier s'était arrêté à l'entrée du caveau et il fixait les griffes de Derek se rétracter, comme si les voir disparaitre sous les ongles de l'homme pouvait lui permettre de découvrir les secrets de la transformation partielle.

-**Peut -être parce que j'ai essayé de me doucher avec ? **hasarda Stiles, et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

\- **Tu es un imbécile.** Répondirent Derek et Liam d'une même voix.

-** Liam, tu es pire qu'une punaise. **

Ils commencèrent le travail très rapidement. Apparemment, Liam avait un contrôle de chimie demain et il voulait rentrer tôt. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ici - et ça faisait un moment, bordel-, le duo s'était rapidement rendu compte que découvrir tout ce que ce fichu caveau protégeait était aussi long qu'attendre qu'une poire pousse et donne à son tour un arbre fruitier. En fait, c'était même ridiculement long. Au début, ils avaient cru que ça leur prendrait deux après-midis à tout casser mais ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient à Beacon Hills et que c'était bien évidemment dans cette foutu ville qu'une famille de loup garou allait décider de planquer des espèces de plantes disparues depuis 2 siècles ou des légumes bizarres comme cette foutu salade éternelle que Stiles avait fini par installer chez lui. C'était ridicule. Deaton leur avait dit que quelqu'un qui avait tenté de se rendre immortel avait dû s'exercer sur des plantes et que c'était comme ça que ça avait fini. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi la famille Hale avait décidé de planquer leur salade dans une étagère de leur caveau familial au lieu de l'installer dans la cuisine, là où toute bonne salade était censée être. Son père n'avait pas heureusement remarqué que cette salade était éternelle et que Stiles n'en achetait plus et qu'ils en mangeaient pourtant chaque soir. A vrai dire, Stiles soupçonnait même son père de ne pas savoir que c'était de la salade, probablement parce qu'il fermait les yeux à chaque fois qu'il devait en avaler au dîner.

Aujourd'hui, ils en étaient à une étagère renommée affectueusement "Nanimo" où ils avaient découvert un bon nombre d'aphrodisiaques délirants (comme des glandes sudorales de biches en chaleur) et Stiles trouvait ça dingue qu'ils en aient même pour les grenouilles ou les porc-épics. Heureusement, leur dernière trouvaille avait arrêté d'écœurer l'odorat de Liam parce que ça avait été une poudre d'un mélange de plantes africaines qui empêchait les jeunes garous d'avoir les crocs qui poussent dans des moments inopportuns. Stiles ne voulait pas savoir ce que ce pot faisait sur l'étagère Nanimo parce que ça allait surement avoir un rapport avec des sacrifices humains - ils avait déjà eu affaire à 4 enchantements de ce type et au moins une vingtaine comportant des sacrifices de petits animaux-. Liam et Deaton avaient fini par comprendre que les meurtres de rongeurs, de reptiles ou de chauves-souris le rendaient fébrile. _Elle _lui avait dit que c'était ridicule, parce qu'il avait une consommation de lapin vraiment affriolante.

Le jeune homme était donc en train d'étudier un énième bocal avec une poussière orangée a l'intérieure. Il pouvait voir des petits bouts de feuille qui ressemblaient étonnement a de la roquette ou des micro-algues. En secouant le bocal, les grains les plus lourds réapparurent au-dessus de la poudre. Stiles ouvrit donc le bocal et y vit des petites boules blanches qui ressemblaient approximativement à du sel. Il n'avait pas envie de sentir un quelconque effluve d'urine, donc il coupa le sens de son odorat et réclama :

\- **J'ai de la poudre, ici,** déclara-t-il. **Besoin d'une truffe pour sentir. **

Derek, qui s'était adossé au mur, leva un sourcil désabusé quand il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Comme si Môsieur allait les aider ! ... Exaspéré, Stiles souffla et éleva le ton :

\- **Liaaam **

\- **je t'avais déjà entendu la première fois, guignol. **Râla le garçon en arrivant dans le rayon d'étagère ou Stiles se trouvait**. J'étais en train de prendre de quoi écrire pour noter ce que je reconnais. **

\- **T'es prêt ?** sans même attendre sa réponse ou que Liam ait pu poser son bloc note sur l'étagère pour prendre appui, Stiles lui flanqua le bocal sous le nez.

Surpris, le plus jeune voulu faire un mouvement de recul vers l'arrière mais c'était déjà trop tard, parce qu'il avait inspiré profondément dans la manœuvre. Il grimaça de dégout.

-** Putain Stiles c'est quoi cette odeur ?! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre avant de me foutrgrblr-...**

Sa fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement paniqué.

\- **Oh putain. Liam, ça va ? **Il posa une main sur son épaule, inquiet. L'autre garçon se mettait à ouvrir et fermer la bouche en continuant de fixer Stiles avec les grands yeux ouverts. **Derek je l'ai cassé-... Oh.** Il était à côté de lui. **T'es là.**

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "Derek craint", l'intéressé était aux cotés de Stiles et il observait Liam tenter de communiquer en imitant le poisson rouge. D'un coup, le gamin aux yeux bleus fut parcouru d'un soubresaut et là, vraiment, les deux autres s'inquiétèrent. On aurait dit qu'il allait vomir. Derek passa son bras sous l'épaule droite du garçon alors que Stiles posait précipitamment son bocal sur l'étagère Nanimo.

\- **Oh putain merde, qu'est-ce que c'était ce truc ? Pourquoi ta famille garde des trucs qui peuvent faire ça ? **demanda Stiles en épaulant Liam de l'autre côté de son corps.

Ce dernier commençait à se plier en deux et à grogner sourdement.

\- **Tu peux pas faire ton truc pour la douleur ? **demanda aussitôt Stiles, passant immédiatement de la colère a l'inquiétude simple.

\- **Je ne peux pas. **

-** Pourquoi ? **demanda Stiles en relevant la tête. **Pourquoi tu peux pas ? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas ou est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas, parce qu'il n'a pas mal**, rétorqua Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement énervé par les sous-entendus du plus jeune.

Mais dans leurs bras, le tonus musculaire de Liam chuta d'un coup et ce fut comme s'il venait de mourir juste là. Alors que les deux autres se disputaient sans l'aider.

**\- Liam ! **s'écria Stiles.

Il écouta. Son cœur battait encore.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

-** Je t'embarque**. Déclara Derek en tirant Stiles derrière lui.

Derek venait de sauter par la fenêtre de la chambre de Scott et il avait l'air aussi joyeux qu'un type qui fêtait le réveillon tout seul parce que toute famille était morte dans un incendie. Le hic, c'est que c'était même pas le réveillon.

\- **Quoi ?! Non ! Scott prétend qu'il peut me battre sur smash Bros Brawl, je vais l'éclater comme il se doit, pendant toute la nuit. Pour asseoir ma supériorité sur ce suceur de chiens, pour une fois que ses capacités lup-...**

\- **Je t'embarque, j'ai dit. **

\- **Salut** **Derek ! **Sourit Liam qui avait perdu contre Stiles i peine 10 minutes et qui avait l'air déterminé à ne vraiment rien faire pour aider le lycéen. Stiles lui lança un regard noir appuyé d'un majeur bien levé.

Le noiraud tira plus fort sur le t-shirt de l'hyperactif lequel se retourna vivement, vers son agresseur, irrité. Il allait commencer à s'énerver sur le loup garou mais a la place de ça il fut déconcentré par les jeux de lumière dans les yeux bleus lumineux de son vis-à-vis. C'était marrant comme les effets spéciaux sur l'écran de la télé donnaient l'impression que les yeux de Derek étaient pétillants. Et... commencèrent une bataille de regard.

\- **Qui est un suceur de chien ?** Demanda Lydia, allongée sur le lit avec le reste des membres de la meute.

\- **Moi !** Affirma Scott qui prenait le dessus sur le personnage de Stiles à l'écran parce que celui-ci était trop occupé à défier Derek avec son regard.

Quand le son de la console commença à annoncer une attaque spéciale de Scott, Stiles flancha immédiatement, retourna à sa manette et parvint à parer le coup de son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient chez Scott avec Liam quand ils avaient décidé de faire un tournoi de jeux vidéo en attendant le reste de la meute. Les trois jeunes étaient assis en rond devant la télévision, leurs manettes à la main. Ceux qui étaient arrivés en cour de route, c'est à dire Lydia, Ethan et Malia étaient sur le lit de l'hispanique et "révisaient" un cours.

Derek attrapa donc Stiles par les épaules et le souleva de terre pour l'emmener avec lui. Ça eut surtout pour effet de faire gigoter le plus jeune qui se mit à battre des jambes comme un gosse en crise.

\- **Nnnnoon ! C'est une question de fierté d'homme, il m'a défié, laisse-moi y aller ! **

Stiles tenta de se défaire de la prise du plus vieux mais s'il ne voulait pas éveiller de soupçon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans utiliser ses réserves de puissance. Qui sait, ça pourrait réveiller l'odeur de son loup.

\- **Allez quoi, Derek ! **Geignait-il. **Pourquoi tu m'empêches de rétablir mon honneur ?**

\- **Quatre fois.** Articula lentement le Hale. Il se prit soudain un genou incontrôlable de Stiles dans le coude (Comment diable avait-il réussi à toucher son coude dans cette position ?) Et Derek lâcha immédiatement l'hyperactif qui s'écroula au sol, surpris.

\- **Hein ? **

\- **A quatre reprises, tu m'as fait faire tes propres activités sous couvert de la protection du pacte.**

\- **Quoi ? N'exagère pas. On s'est vu une fois où deux.**

\- **Un pacte ?** Répéta Lydia (qui savait visiblement quand tendre l'oreille).

Derek leva au ciel et se mit à compter puérilement sur ses doigts, sous le regard sidéré de Scott.

\- **comment Stiles fait-il pour me battre sans regarder l'écran ?** Se plaignait-il

\- **Le marathon de jeux vidéo, la soirée désastreuse avec ton père, l'accident avec Liam-... **énuméra Derek

\- **Quoi ? Je pensais qu'on en parlait plus ! **S'écria le poupin avec effroi

\- **C'est** **vrai ça Derek. Croix de Bois Croix de fer, celui qui parle de l'accident de Liam va en enfer !** rappela Stiles en prenant l'exacte position de la mégère courroucée.

-** Ça compte quand même.** Maugréa Derek

\- **...**

\- **Dis quelque chose Stiles ! Il n'a pas le droit de parler de ça !** Se plaignait le gamin aux yeux bleus. **En quoi ça compte ?**

-** ... Désolé Liam mais là-dessus, il a raison. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de rester. Même si l'événement est regrettable, il compte.** Marmonna Stiles d'un ton grave.

\- **Alors je t'embarque.** Décida le loup garou

\- **Non.**

\- **Quoi encore ? **Grogna le loup.

\- **T'as mentionné seulement 3 trucs, pas 4. **L'accusa le plus jeune

\- **Oh, tu veux peut-être que je mentionne ce fameux incident avec ta douche et ta voisine ?**

Stiles se raidit, lâcha sa manette, se leva et poussa Derek vers la fenêtre, soudainement pressé de le suivre.

\- **Non, c'est bon, allons-y ahah je te suis.**

**\- c'est quoi l'histoire de la douche ?** Demanda une dernière fois Lydia en plissant les yeux.

**\- Il m'a demandé de venir l'ai-...** commençait Derek mais il ne put finir sa phrase parce que Stiles venait de le pousser par la fenêtre.

Un petit bruit souple de vêtements les avertis que Derek s'était réceptionné dans problème.

\- **Bye les gars c'était fun ! **Déclara Stiles avec un faux sourire alors qu'il se glissait aussi sur le toit de Scott, suivant visiblement Derek.

\- **Stiles vient de faire une tentative de meurtre sur Derek ? **Demanda Liam.

\- **Ils s'entendent de mieux en mieux.** Affirma Malia en hochant lentement la tête, le pouce en l'air.

\- **Stiles t'es un suceur de chien ! **Hurla ensuite Scott en se penchant a la fenêtre.

Sous le lampadaire de la rue, Stiles lui offrit un majeur bien levé alors qu'il suivait l'ombre de Derek.

.

.

.

\- **C'est quoi un suceur de chien ?** Demanda Lydia.

* * *

_Hey les fantômes ! (Pardon c'est moi le fantôme en vrai) _  
_Je vous donne les raisons de mon retard : _  
_Avant la rentrée j'étais déjà à 5000 mots donc j'aurais grave pu envoyer le chapitre (surtout que je ne voulais pas trop faire de mots, mes chapitres sont si longs qu'ils prennent littéralement 30 minutes à être lus) _  
_Sauf qu'un truc ne me plaisait vraiment pas et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et j'ai repoussé jusqu'à la rentrée._

_PS : c'est ma première année de fac et je suis en droit, mdrr je suis en train de décéder sous les devoirs / j'espère que je ne suis pas là seule ? Vous faites quoi de votre côté ? (Partageons notre désespoir svp)_

_Du coup là j'ai eu un trou dans ma soirée donc j'ai supprimé ce qui ne me plaisait pas et j'ai écrit ce que je voulais. Tant pis si ça fait 7000 mots, je me suis amusée au moins. _  
_(J'espère que vous aussi d'ailleurs)_

_Je vous fais des bisous et je m'excuse encore de ce silence radio xoxo_

_(je remercie aussi profondément les personnes qui ont fav/suivis ma fic alors que j'étais enterrée sous mon code civil et mes fiches de jurisprudence : vous avez fait fondre mon petit cœur o/)_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**flibulle :**_ D'abord merci, c'est super cool d'être honnête clairement ! Ensuite, bravo, tu m'as vraiment fait réfléchir sur ma construction du texte. Comme j'ai toujours envie d'insérer toutes les scènes que j'ai imaginé/que j'aime, j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres trop longs (non, jure ?) mais en même temps, si j'avais pas fait une histoire basée sur deux temporalités comme ça, peut être que j'aurais pas été emmerdée de la même manière ? En fait, je suis assez satisfaite du premier chapitre parce que... bah ouais c'est un prologue c'est bien sensé mettre un peu en haleine... Mais je te rejoint là dessus : si je lisais une histoire avec un prologue de malade mais des chapitres super lointains, peut être que ça me ferait aussi chier... et en même temps je savais déjà que j'allais m'engager dans une très longue fiction donc... Je sais pas, je pense que j'aurais peut être dû faire mon histoire dans l'ordre chronologique (quitte a pas être aussi avenante avec mon prologue -mais eh j'ai des compliments dessus j'en suis trop fière quand même mdrrr-. En tout cas merci, je prends tes conseils et tes compliments avec beaucoup beaucoup de reconnaissance :O plein de love sur toi :3

_**lovers87:**_ j'espère que ladite évolution de Stiles et Derek te plait toujours (je m'amuse beaucoup mdrr) Et désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, du coup ! ( j'espère que ça va pas te faire décrocher, parce que j'ai encore pleins de trucs à écrire :3)


End file.
